


The Millionaire Matchmaker

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff romance exo hunhan kaisoo xiuchen ceoau">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a successful matchmaker in Seoul. He works hard, has happy clients and gets the job done as coolly and impersonally as possible.That all changes when he is assigned as matchmaker to South Korea's most successful CEO, whose delinquent son and soon-to-be company heir Kim Jongin causes waves in the previously still waters of Kyungsoo's life.





	1. Ohranghae Dating Services

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics!

_A/N: I'm sorry if this seems rushed and ends sloppily. **IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE**. It's just that I watched BTS' Dope video and then the leaked version of Catch Me If You Can (that had our ice princess in it ;-;) whilst I was mid writing this so i was kinda on an emotional rollercoaster. sorry bout that. but for now, enjoy  <3 _

 

** Chapter 1 - Ohranghae Dating Services **

 

Do Kyungsoo is a routine man with a routine (some would say boring) life. He is just 25 years old, but already owns Seoul’s most successful matchmaking company. He likes his job; it brings him satisfaction knowing he makes other people happy and helps them lead a settled life. He has no boyfriend (he came out as gay at around 15), and has never had one (not counting the several useless college flings that leave him reeling to this day), but he has a close circle of friends and is in frequent contact with his family back in his hometown, especially his brother.

One would assume his lack in romance would mean he isn’t an ideal candidate for a matchmaker, but that certainly isn’t the case. Even as a young man, Kyungsoo had an eye for a good pairing, and could often predict which celebrity couples would break up next week or which ones would go the distance. Upon leaving university (his degree in Dramatic Arts was going to get him nowhere), Kyungsoo started off small and opened his dating company _Ohranghae_ in a slightly shady part of Seoul, seeing as it was the only thing he could afford. He hired people from the local area, who were young and desperate for a job, and despite the varied backgrounds they came from, they all worked hard as a team and the company began to flourish.

A few years later a rich CEO from the business district came to Kyungsoo and asked for his help in finding a match for him. Kyungsoo successfully paired him with a sweet girl who worked on a market stall, and the CEO could only give raving reviews to magazines when he was interviewed approaching their wedding day. The press attention and increase in jobs coming to him meant Kyungsoo and his team could move to a swankier location, and over time he began being known as the Millionaire Matchmaker, due to all the CEO’s and wealthy people who visited him from the business district and the streets of Gangnam. 

Some would say Kyungsoo is very rich. He is, in some respects, but he could be much richer. As the ‘Boss’ of Ohranghae he could easily take the biggest wage and lead the comfiest life, but Kyungsoo just isn’t like that. His colleagues and friends work equally hard as him, so he pays them all equally meaning everyone can live cosy lives in nice apartments in safe districts with food on the table every night and a mobile phone so they can call their families. Kyungsoo is driven by seeing people happy, it makes him feel good. To this day, he still believes that is why his company is a successful as it is: they pair people based solely on whether they match as people, whether they will make each other happy, with no regard to their background or social status.

 

Kyungsoo lies in bed considering this one rainy Tuesday morning. It is around half an hour before his alarm goes off and he has to get up for the day, but Kyungsoo has always been an early riser and enjoys the quiet time he has to himself. The gentle pitter patters of the rain outside his window are relaxing and even the beeping of cars horns settles him somewhat. Seoul is grey today, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind.

When his alarm finally goes off, he gets out of bed, pulls the covers straight and grabs a towel before heading for his shower. He spends exactly 23 minutes washing, the shower setting on two thirds cool to one thirds hot, giving him just enough time to rinse the shampoo from his hair and stand under the spray for a while. He dries himself off and pads into the kitchen in a towelling dressing gown, popping toast into the toaster and pouring water into the kettle for his cup of tea. While the kettle boils, he gets a bowl of cereal, pouring far too much milk onto it, but that’s how he likes it. The toast pops up just as the kettle boils, and Kyungsoo sits at his breakfast bar and eats, counting the raindrops sliding down his window with the dull chatter of the TV news playing in the background.

This is his routine, this is familiar and this is how Kyungsoo likes to live.

He puts his dishes in the sink, gets dressed in his smart shirt and trousers in under 10 minutes, then spends 2 and a half minutes brushing his teeth, the time meticulously recorded by the timer beside the bathroom sink. He locks his door and steps into his apartment buildings elevator, and bobs his head softly to the mindless music playing. When he arrives in the lobby the large ticking clock on the wall announces that it is 8:35am, as it always is.

“Morning oppa!” The pretty girl on the front desk, Soojung, greets him, eyes never looking up from her paperwork. She’s known Kyungsoo long enough to know exactly when he will arrive and has no need to check whether it is him or not.

“Morning Soojung... Give my congratulations to Jessica for me!” Kyungsoo trills as he walks past. Soojung’s sister Jessica had recently had news that she is expecting a baby, and Soojung’s excitement at becoming an auntie was showing.

“I will!” Soojung smiles, finally lifting her head to wave at him as he leaves the building.

 

Kyungsoo walks to work, twisting the handle of his multi-coloured umbrella in his hand as he goes, adding a splash of colour to the rainy streets. People pass by him, also in a rush to get to places, but Kyungsoo pays them no mind and enjoys a leisurely stroll. He rounds several more corners until he reaches his building, the glass doors sliding open when he is a few steps before them and then sliding shut once he has stepped through them with an airy whoosh and a clunk. Several other people in the office nod to him as he passes on his way to the elevator, he is well known for being friendly around the block.

A short elevator ride later, the doors give a cheery ding as they open, a mechanised voice announcing “ _Floor 8, Ohranghae Dating Services.”_

Kyungsoo sighs in relief as he steps out onto his floor, leaving his umbrella by the entrance near a scattered pile of wellington boots and wet coats, plus a dubious pink poncho that undoubtedly belongs to Kim Seokjin, the new intern that only started working for the company four weeks ago.

As he walks past the desks of his co-workers, Kim Junmyeon, his precious office secretary (without whom Kyungsoo’s company would surely be in ruins) hands him a cup of coffee. Kyungsoo thanks him and returns translator Zhang Yixing’s smile as he walks past. He begins to wave at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but he notices they are already asleep, slumped over each other at their work station. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and makes for his office, which is in a private room where he can meet clients and discuss matchmaking.

He pushes the door open, and a red haired male with dainty features barely looks up from the trashy gossip magazine he is reading as he swings round on Kyungsoo’s posh leather chair.

“Morning, Snookums.” The boy says, popping a jelly worm into his mouth and chewing it lazily.

“Xi Luhan why are you in my office?” Kyungsoo groans, marching round the desk to tip Luhan out of his chair. He grumbles but moves himself to the plush chaise longue in the corner, still flicking through his magazine.

“ Baek and Chan are annoying me. You have any idea how tiresome it gets listening to them whittle on to each other all day?” He puts on a squeaky girls voice, “Oh darling would you get me a cup of tea? oh yes of course I will sweetheart, oh thank you love of my life, flame of my existence blah blah BLAH!” Luhan rolls his eyes dramatically, before angrily turning the page of his magazine, whining when it rips a little at the corner.

Kyungsoo takes a long gulp of his coffee; looks like he’s going to need it today. “Lu, they’re both asleep already. I’d say you’ve got until at least half past one until they wake up again, it’s not going to be a problem.” He said soothingly, before pointing to the door with one hand and flipping through files on his desk with the other. “Now out!”

Technically speaking, Luhan is the deputy boss of the company, but he still obeys Kyungsoo’s command and flounces out of the office, throwing his magazine on Kyungsoo’s desk in a very Luhan-like display of faux-anger. Kyungsoo ignores it and grins internally; Luhan’s left his sweets on his desk, so he’ll be back begging like a child in a few minutes. Kyungsoo helps himself to a particularly tasty looking strawberry gummy worm, and settles down to study his cases for today and which matchmaker he should assign them to.

He’s around half way through the pile when his desk phone rings. He frowns at it for a few seconds.This is unusual. Most phone calls were answered by the office staff or the interns, and were only forwarded to Kyungsoo if absolutely urgent. Kyungsoo picks up the phone and holds it to his ear, smiling and saying “Hello, you have reached Ohranghae Dating Services, this is Do Kyungsoo speaking, how may I help you?”

“Ah, Mr Do, I’m pleased to have finally reached you. My name is Kim Hyoyeon; I’m secretary to Mr Kim Heechul, CEO of Super Enterprises.”

Kyungsoo nearly drops the phone. Super Enterprises is Seoul’s most successful company, probably the most successful company in the whole of South Korea. Kim Heechul had started the business aged nineteen, and it had grown into an international company, regarded across the globe. The CEO was super rich, but intensely private, and people from outside the company were rarely brought in. Kyungsoo grabs his notebook and pen, poised to take down anything he may need to know, primarily as to why such a successful CEO’s secretary is calling his office.

  “It’s nice speaking to you Miss Kim, what is it I can help you with?”

 “As you may have heard, Mr Kim’s wife sadly passed away a number of years ago. His son fears that as his father approaches retirement, he may simply waste away as the business has been his whole life. Naturally, Mr Kim’s son would like to arrange for your company to assist his father in finding a match. We have been assured that you are very efficient and discreet and treat each customer individually.”

Kyungsoo swallows down the lump forming in his throat. “Yes, we aim to help all of our clients find a successful match, regardless of their personal status. It is required that the client will keep an open mind and let us do our job, but we like to greatly involve them in the process of course.”

“Well that sounds excellent Mr Do. Are you free tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo checks his calendar swiftly and confirms that he is.

“Mr Kim would like to arrange a private meeting with you in his office at our main building. He will be available at around 10:30am, and he requests that only you yourself are present and that you treat the matter with the upmost discretion. I am afraid I am unable to give you any more details Mr Do, as Mr Kim is intent on keeping this as a private matter between himself and your company. When you arrive tomorrow, please report to Kim Ryeowook on reception. He will be expecting you and will show you to Mr Kim’s offices. Thank you for your assistance Mr Do, Mr Kim looks forward to your arrival.” With that, the phone line went dead. Kyungsoo drops his pen and massages his hand, helping it relax from the strain of scribbling the information down so quickly.

He leans back in his chair, and takes a deep breath. His eyes flicker to Luhan’s magazine, still crumpled on his desk. The cover is mostly obscured by papers, including the faces of the people in the image, but Kyungsoo can still make out the headline. It is about Mr Kim’s son, Jongin, who is to take over the company in a few months time upon his father’s retirement. Jongin is well known for his partying and late night drinking with his socialite friend, often seen taking different women home each night. Kyungsoo doesn’t care for gossip, so he cannot exactly pinpoint the man’s face, but he assumes by his success he must be someway good looking. Before he can move the papers and read the article, Luhan’s head pops in the doorway.

“What’s happening!?” He hisses, his eyes wide and searching. “The interns are all having a break down, they look like someone’s just told them they’re going to kill their firstborn child! Who was on the phone?”

Kyungsoo rubs a tired hand across his face and glances at the clock. He’s been at work for grand total of twenty eight minutes, and the day is already shaping up to be a tiring one. “You’d best get the whole floor in, it’s pretty big.”

 

***

Kyungsoo’s office is large, but not large enough to fit all of his co-workers and interns in comfortably. Yixing and Junmyeon are squashed into a corner with Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are grumbling at being woken up from their nap. Luhan has annexed the chaise longue again, and is still eating his gummy worms which he retrieved from Kyungsoo’s desk. The interns, including a teary Kim Taehyung (who had answered Kim Hyoyeon’s call) are in a tangled heap on the floor, sitting cross-legged like small children, curiously blinking up at Kyungsoo. Once the last few members of staff have crushed their way in, Kyungsoo sighs for the nth time that day.

“The call was from Kim Heechul’s office.” He begins, as gasps and mutters of ‘Kim Heechul? As in Super Enterprises Kim Heechul?’ erupt all over the room.

“Yes, Kim Heechul of Super Enterprises. His secretary called me, as his son is worried that his father needs to find someone to spend his retirement years with following the death of his wife. We, as a company, have been employed to do the job. I’ve been invited for a consultation tomorrow at his head offices. However, it’s been made clear that this job is supposed to be kept very _very_ private and secret, and is not to be reported. So do not under any circumstances speak to any news reporters about _anything,_ even if it’s an entirely unrelated job, as I don’t want anything coming out. Ok?”

Whispers began again around the office, gradually getting louder and louder and Kyungsoo can feel a headache coming on. “SHUT UP!” He screeches at last. “Do you know what, everyone can have a day off. Give yourselves time to calm the hell down and stop acting like hyperactive banshees.” He rubs the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and looks up to stare at the waiting crowds. “Leave the building in small groups at different times so it doesn’t look suspicious, and avoid any reporters. You know the drill. Now scram.”

Everyone hurries their way out of the office, excited both about getting a day off and about the news of Mr Kim. Kyungsoo decides he’ll leave when most people have gone; he’s already stressed enough as it is from the lack of routine. He glances out of the window and notices a couple of his tea-girls, Kim Taeyeon and Hwang Tiffany, leaving the office arm in arm. A man with a notebook approaches them, but Taeyeon shakes her head firmly, dismissing him with a waved hand and she and Tiffany stalk away.

Kyungsoo relaxes a little. His staff are used to dealing with rich celebrity clients. They know that gossip columns are often waiting outside the building to try and get the latest scoop on celebrity dating. The staff are a close knit family, and even the new interns know that they shouldn’t speak to the press for fear of it bringing the business’ reputation down.

Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok also wave away a reporter, and Kyungsoo decides to stay inside for just a little longer. He closes his eyes, leans his head back against his chair and breaths deeply. _Relax Kyungsoo, relax._

 

_***_

Kyungsoo had slept soundly in his office until around lunchtime that day, and scurried from the office as soon as he woke up. Now, he sits in his apartment wearing only a loose fitting shirt and a pair of boxers, gnawing his bottom lip anxiously. He flips his phone over a couple of times in his hand, and crosses and uncrosses his legs several times before making one phone call and waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring.

“SOOOOooooOOOOO!” A voice sing-songs through the door a few minutes later. “Open up! We know you’re in there!” A second voice coos, and Kyungsoo wrenches the door open to be greeted by his best friend since the beginning of time Kim Jongdae and his boyfriend Kim Minseok aka Kyungsoo’s second mother.

“Soo baby, I brought you some apple pie ok, you sounded stressed on the phone, sit down, eat!” Minseok commands, bustling over to inspect Kyungsoo worriedly, before going on to ask whether he was eating properly since he looks thin.

Jongdae pushes the door shut behind himself, throws his shoes on the rug and slings his coat over a peg, before he lounges on a stool in Kyungsoo kitchen and bites into an apple he stole from the fruit bowl. “So, Soo, what’s the problemo? Not like you to get worked up about your job and all...”

Kyungsoo frowns at the marble of the table. “It’s Kim Heechul. I have to find a match for Kim Heechul.”

Jongdae drops his apple and it rolls morosely across the floor. Minseok nearly drops his apple pie but regains himself and manages to place it soundly on the table before saying “Super Enterprises Kim Heechul? Like the old guy?”

“Yes, him. He might be old but he’s super super rich and super super influential and this could completely make my business if it goes well or it could completely ruin me if word gets out that something goes wrong oh my gosh I shouldn’t have told you what if—“

“Kyungsoo, calm down!” Jongdae near yells. “Look. We’re not going to tell anyone. How many clients have you told us about before? Lots. So chill.”

“What makes you think something’s going to go wrong. Nothing ever goes wrong with you Soo, you’re like a matchmaking angel. You set up me and Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Taeyeon and Tiffany, and more straight couples than I can count! You’ll be fine.” Minseok adds, leaning over to comb his fingers through his hair, motherly as usual.

“I guess...” Kyungsoo says, “But it’s not just Mr Kim, it seems like it was his son’s idea, so it’s not only going to be Mr Kim tha won't have found a match, I’ll have failed the son’s wishes as well...”

“To be honest, Kim Jongin is pretty hot, like if nothing works with his dad’s match just jump him instead I totally—“

A loud cough from Jongdae coupled with a raised brow halts Minseok, who shrugs sheepishly and waves a dismissive hand.

“Soo, you’ll be fine, the more you sit up stressing the worse you’ll feel tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo releases a shaky breath. “I just don’t know if I can do it...”

 

***

“Dude this stuff is AWESOME!” Oh Sehun shrieks, waving a glass of a neon orange liquid in front of Jongin’s face. Jongin isn’t quite drunk yet, but he would rather be, seeing as Sehun is long gone and there’s no hope for him now. He’s relying on Tao to come back quickly before he has to drag a whining, vomiting Sehun home.

“Sehun-ah... Why did I even come out tonight? I swear my dad’s going to kill me...”

“Live a little Jong! It’s not that bad, we’ve only come out like 3... 4... 6? 6 times this week!”

Jongin slams his palm into his forehead. “I have a job you know. Unlike you. You just have Daddy Oh who pays for you to go out drinking. You even have a bodyguard for Christ’s sake!”

Sehun chuckles as Tao returns with more drinks. Jongin groans, he really is screwed. “My job is socialite or something. And you could have a bodyguard, you just won't accept one because it'll get in the way of your high and mighty complex” Sehun adds, waving his hand airily. “Think about it this way, in a few months you DEFINITELY won’t be able to do crazy stuff like this, ‘cuz you’ll be Mr Kim Jongin of Super Enterprises. So just this once, let go a little. Here.”

Sehun takes a shot from Tao and pushes it into Jongin’s hand. Jongin downs it somewhat willingly, itching to forget where he is,  wincing at the bitter aftertaste, before Sehun is pulling him up and pushing him out into the crowd to dance.

“Go, find someone hot. Enjoy it while you can Kim Jongin.” Are the last words Jongin hears his best friend speak before an attractive brunette in a tight dress is pulling him forward into a mass of writhing bodies.

 _That matchmaker’s coming tomorrow Jongin, you’d best be here on time._ Jongin vaguely remembers his father’s words, but can’t find a will to care as he drinks and dances the night away yet again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~I'll come back and edit when i've recovered emotionally~~. Edited. see you next time, sorry this is such a filler/starter chapter...

Tea xxx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic) 

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

[livejournal](http://www.teatox.livejournal.com)


	2. Mr. Kim Will See You Now...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** CHAPTER 2- MR KIM WILL SEE YOU NOW...  **

“Damn it,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he steps shakily from the taxi. He’s nervous. He promised himself he wouldn’t be after Minseok and Jongdae left last night, but no matter how hard he tries the creeping doubt starts snaking up his spine and leaving his stomach a tangle of knots.

The Super Enterprises building is one of the largest in Seoul. It dwarfs the surrounding tower blocks, but there are a couple that can match it in height if one takes a close look around Gangnam. However, all of the other buildings house more than one company, some with a different company on each floor like Kyungsoo’s, but not in the Super Enterprises building. That is solely for the Enterprises, with offices stretching from the sumptuous lobby all the way up to the penthouse suite at the top, which is rumoured to be where Kim Heechul’s personal office is.

Kyungsoo gulps and straightens the knot on his tie, chest constricting and palms sweaty as he clutches his briefcase tightly. The guard in the doorway eyes him before permitting him entry, and Kyungsoo tries not to wince as his shoes squeak against, and undoubtedly scuff, the perfectly polished floor. 

Businessmen and women stroll around the lobby leisurely, some with cups of coffee in their hands, others with jackets or briefcases, and no one pays much attention to Kyungsoo, who stands gaping at the water fall taking up most of the left side of the room. _A waterfall. In an office lobby._ Kyungsoo thinks to himself, astounded. A sleek metal sign points him in the way of the reception desk and he checks his notes quickly before approaching.

A girl with short hair and a nametag reading ‘Sunny’ glances up at him as he approaches. “May I help you, sir?” She enquires.

“Um yes, I—“ Kyungsoo’s voice cracks over a little and he clears his throat before continuing. “I’ve been told to ask for Kim Ryeowook?” 

The girls face lightens in understanding and she turns over her shoulder “Wookie! Wookie! Your guest is here!”

A kind looking man appears from a back room and smiles reassuringly. “Ah, Mr Do? My name is Kim Ryeowook; I’ll be showing you around today.”

Kyungsoo smiles in return and shakes the man’s hand, before collecting his guest pass from Sunny.  Ryeowook gestures that he should follow, and Kyungsoo struggles to keep up with the man’s swift steps as they head towards an elevator which is much grander than the one in Kyungsoo’s apartment block. The elevator itself is half full of people, all dressed similarly smartly to Ryeowook and Kyungsoo. Ryeowook nods to a couple, before pressing a large rectangular button labelled ‘Penthouse Suite’. The action turns several heads, and many observe Kyungsoo curiously. Kyungsoo steps from foot to foot anxiously and tries to stop his briefcase slipping from his sweaty palms.

The elevator slowly empties; people leaving at their required floor, throwing interested glances over their shoulders. After floor 54, only Kyungsoo and Ryeowook remain in the lift, and they stand in comfortable silence, which Kyungsoo is grateful for. He isn’t sure he’s going to be able to speak, his throat is dry and his heart is hammering.

The elevator gives a pleasant ding, and the doors slide open revealing a remarkably dull corridor, with a brown carpet, cream walls, and a waxy green pot plant in the corner. Ryeowook steps down the corridor efficiently, and pushes a door open. Kyungsoo follows him like a loyal dog, completely overwhelmed and slightly in awe that Ryeowook is able to walk the corridors so close to Kim Heechul’s office and remain totally calm.

Mr Kim’s private reception is behind the door. The glassed walls give a remarkable view of Seoul, the Han River sparkling under the sun and the buildings glinting like diamonds stabbed in the ground. Mr Kim’s receptionist is sitting behind the desk, and looks up with a warm smile as they enter.

“Miss Kwon.” Ryeowook greets with a slight bow. The woman inclines her head lightly, and gestures to an intimidating black door opposite to her desk. “Mr Kim is ready to see you, Mr Do. You can head straight through.”

Ryeowook makes a subtle ‘fighting!’ gesture and the receptionist nods encouragingly as Kyungsoo turns and heads towards his fate, heels tapping embarrassingly loudly on the floor. He hesitates outside the door, before lifting a shaky fist and knocking firmly.

“Come in!” A voice inside calls.

Kyungsoo takes one last gulp as his hand grasps the icy metal of the door handle. He pushes it open, and keeps his eyes on the ground.

“Mr Do. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

***

There is a low thudding in his eardrums and his eyes sting as he opens them to blinding lights. Kim Jongin wakes up blearily, and groans. There is a bitter sting in his mouth and his head pounds as he sits up.

“Oh you have to be kidding me...” He complains, dropping himself back against the cool white sheets. There is a woman in bed beside him, and the clock on the wall is taunting him, telling him he should have been awake a long long time ago. Jongin is well practiced in holding his alcohol now, so feels little nausea as he climbs out of bed.

There is a knock on the door, and Jongin goes to open it, not caring that he is dressed only in a pair of tight black boxers.

“Ew. Where are your clothes?”

Jongin registers the voice and shuts the door, but a shoulder blocks it. “Go away, Sehun. This is all your fault.”

Sehun tuts condescendingly and shakes his head as he walks in looking well rested and smartly dressed. He pokes his blond head round Jongin’s bedroom door and makes a ‘meh’ face and a small hum. “You got lucky then?” he jokes, grinning obnoxiously as Jongin downs two aspirin in the kitchen.

Jongin looks up and squints his eyes, before turning and downing a cup of coffee containing enough caffeine to dose up army. Sehun plops himself onto a chair and gives a hyena laugh, slapping his thighs as he tips his head back. Sehun knows that Jongin has little interest in women. Whilst Sehun is openly gay, and has been for a long time, Jongin insists he is merely ‘open-minded with a general preference for men’. _‘Jong, you like dick. Face it.’_

_“I do like some women... like... um,”_

_"Yeah like um no one because you like dick; you need to accept that you’re hiding amongst your Dolce and Gabbana. IN THE CLOSET’_

_“Oh shut up.”_

“Poor Jonginnie, someone’s not in a good mood this morning!”

“Shut up. If you wake her up I swear to god—“

“I’m not going to wake her up; she’s probably still half drunk. Your dad’s secretary sent me by the way,” He pops a couple of grapes from the fruit bowl in his mouth, “You were supposed to be at his office like, ten minutes ago for some meeting or something.”

Jongin drops his head to the table with a groan. _Damn it, I’d forgotten about that._

Sehun slides off his chair elegantly and checks his iPhone. “Well, chop chop Jong, Tao said he’s willing to drive us to the offices.”

Jongin hurries into the bedroom and yanks on as many clothes as he can, trying to straighten his tie as he runs some fingers through his unruly hair. It looks as messy as it did before, and there are several suspicious bruises on his neck, but he doesn’t have time to care as he shoots out the door after Sehun, pulling out his own phone and texting his housekeeper Bae Joohyun, also known as Mama. Joohyun is a kind-hearted middle aged woman who was Jongin’s nanny before she became his housekeeper. He daughter Yeri is travelling, and Joohyun likes working for the Kims as she gets paid well and is allowed leave to visit her daughter. She is used to escorting Jongin’s ‘friends’ from his apartment, and Jongin couldn’t be more grateful. Aside from Sehun, she is the only person who knows that Jongin is ~~gay~~ open-minded.

_Oh Jongin-ah. You need to slow down... Look after yourself, I’m worried for you xx_ She responds whilst Jongin sits in the back of Tao’s car. Jongin locks his phone and puffs out a breath. Mama knows him too well sometimes.  

***

“Thank you Mr Kim, that’s all of my questions. I hope I can find you someone as soon as possible. If we find one or two suitable matches, we’ll arrange a ‘Mixer’ event, where you can meet them. Would you prefer that to be a formal event or more relaxed?”

Mr Kim looks thoughtful before answering, “Formal, please. I’m more accustomed to formal events, I think I’ll be able to handle it better.” He smiles warmly as Kyungsoo stands. “Thank you for this, Mr Do. It means a lot to me that I can be happy in retirement. I feel it will also take a lot of pressure of my son knowing I am happy, particularly as he has to take over my company.”

“Honestly, sir, it’s nothing. I’m glad I can help you find that happiness.”

“I’m sorry I have such a long list of... requirements. I was with my wife since we were 16. I don’t really know what I’m doing in the dating scene.” He laughs quietly, a deep rumble that is soothing to the ears.

Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly. The meeting with Mr Kim was astonishingly successful. Despite his nerves, Kyungsoo was able to get all the necessary information from Mr Kim, and he managed to get a snapshot of the man’s personality.

Mr Kim is actually a very friendly person. He is kind and polite, and Kyungsoo finds it easy to understand why he has charmed the business world over the years. He has a warm smile, with eyes that crinkle up in happiness, and he has a surprisingly sharp sense of humour. He had a lot of things he was looking for in a potential partner, but even his list was not as long as some of the egotistical celebrities that had visited Kyungsoo in the past. Kyungsoo was also pleased, as a lot of the traits Mr Kim had given him revolved around personality, which cheered him as he knew Mr Kim was looking for someone to settle down with.

“Mr Kim, you’ve been a great help. Thank you for inviting me today, I will be in touch soon.” Kyungsoo says, lips breaking out into a heart shaped grin.

“My son was supposed to be here today, but he appears to have been waylaid. I will be sending him to help you look for potential dates; I daresay he knows me better than myself. I will speak to him and make sure he is with you on time when necessary.” Mr Kim says, looking concerned for a moment. “I think the death of his mother has affected him more than he says...” Mr Kim shakes his head, and personally shows Kyungsoo from the office, and Kyungsoo is walking on air as he smiles winningly at Ryeowook when he is lead into the elevator again.

Before he leaves, he hands Sunny his guests pass, and she grins at his happy face.

“It went well?” She asks.

“Very very well!” Kyungsoo enthuses, waving as he leaves. He pulls his phone out and sends a text to Luhan, who had told him to meet for coffee in a cafe just around the corner. Things are looking up.

***

When Kyungsoo reaches the cosy cafe, Luhan is curled up on a comfy sofa in the corner. He stands to greet Kyungsoo, and they hug. “I tell you, traffic is a nightmare! I think there’s been an accident, I parked round the corner and walked in the end!” Luhan shakes his head, and pushes a drink towards Kyungsoo. “So, how did it go?” he asks, eyes sparkling.

“It went brilliantly,” Kyungsoo sighs, looking dreamily at the wall. “I can’t believe I was so nervous! If I’m honest this could be one of the easiest jobs yet, Mr Kim is just so... relaxed?”

Luhan leans forward excitedly “So what’s he like then?”

Kyungsoo laughs at his eager face, and leans forward as well. “He’s so nice! He’s got a really funny sense of humour, he likes to joke a lot and all his staff are lovely, not stuck up at all.”

Luhan’s mouth drops, hungry for more gossip.

“But the OFFICES! They’re insane, there’s a huge waterfall in the lobby, with skylights and it’s all so bright an open! And Mr Kim’s office is on the top floor, you can see all the way across Seoul!”

Luhan gulps his coffee down, looking stunned. “I can’t believe, you and I, the company is working for Kim Heechul! I can’t wrap my head around it.” An excited giggle bubbles from his throat and Kyungsoo joins in until they are both in hysterics, rolling round on the cafe sofas, garnering strange looks but not caring. Luhan shrieks as Kyungsoo elbows him in his laughter, causing him to double over even more as Luhan insists that he is a manly man and the scream was most definitely Kyungsoo.

They sober up, Luhan wiping tears from his eyes and Kyungsoo sniggering behind his coffee cup. “Was Kim Jongin there?” Luhan asks suddenly, and Kyungsoo looks up at him.

“No he wasn’t... Mr Kim said he was supposed to be, but that he got waylaid. Apparently he’s being sent to help me with the matchmaking though.” Kyungsoo says offhandedly, adding another sugar into his coffee.

“WHAT?!” Luhan says, nearly spitting his drink across the table. “Kim Jongin is going to be helping YOU find his dad’s match?”

“Well, yeah... that’s what Mr Kim said. It’s not that unusual for us to have a family member help...”

“Kyungsoo this is _Kim Jongin_... I mean number one he’s gorgeous, but he’s famous. Drinking, partying, women equal Kim Jongin in 3 words! You get to semi-date Kim Jongin!”

“Luhan!” Kyungsoo looks scandalised. “He’s a client’s son! I’m not semi-dating him! I’m not going to drool all over him, no matter how ‘gorgeous’ he is.”

“Soo, you don’t read the gossip magazines, you don’t understand! He’s Seoul’s most eligible bachelor, there are women QUEUING to date him! And you get to spend time within his presence!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Luhan’s drama, before standing up and grabbing Luhan’s car keys off the table. “You can pay, I’ll go pick up your car!” He winks cheekily over his shoulder as Luhan grumbles, reaching for his wallet.

 

Kyungsoo steps out onto the streets and turns his face up to bask in the warm sunlight for a second, another unstoppable grin spreading across his face. His company is going to be successful, he can give his staff a pay rise, he can give them more holidays, the possibilities are endless—Ouch.

A tall man with tanned skin and messy bed hair knocks into him from the side. Kyungsoo is taken aback, he was still standing in the doorway of the coffee shop, so it would have been hard for the man to bash into him. Kyungsoo looks onto the pavement and notices that and elderly woman was pushing her trolley of shopping along the road, and the man was so impatient to get past her he had come barging into the doorway, only to hit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo then feels an alarming warm dampness on his sleeve, and notices that the man is holding a cup of coffee. Or _was_ holding a cup of coffee, as now it was spilt all over Kyungsoo’s sleeve and the man’s white shirt. With Kyungsoo being in such a good mood, he began to apologise profusely.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there—“

“Do you have any idea how much a suit like this costs?” the man demanded angrily, ripping his jacket off and inspecting the stains. “I doubt a whole year’s salary could pay for this.”

“I’m really, really sorry I was just standing in the doorway, I wasn’t expecting anyone to—“ Kyungsoo flaps his hands around the jacket, trying to dab it down with some tissues he found in his coat pocket.

The man slaps his hands away “I don’t care.” He hisses strong eyebrows furrowed and sharp jaw line clenched. “I’m already late, I have a headache and you’ve just made my day a whole lot worse. It’s a good job my father isn’t here...”

Kyungsoo knows that it would be wiser to just leave it, perhaps offer the man some compensation (even though it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault in the first place), but one thing Kyungsoo hates is rudeness.

“You,” He says, pointing a finger sharply at the man, his usually large does eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. “Have a problem. A poor elderly woman was just trying to walk down the street. You could have easily waited a few minutes, seconds even, just to let her past, but you’re so wrapped up in your own mind that you think you can just go barging through everyone as if you own the place. You didn’t buy the streets of Seoul, I live here just as much as you do.”

The man looks astounded that Kyungsoo would dare to speak back to him. His mouth is half open, as if he wants to say something but can’t.

Kyungsoo continues. “So I’m not going to do anything about your stupid suit. If you’re oh-so-powerful as you say you are, I’m sure you can afford to buy yourself another one, without any help from me and my poor peasant salary.” He hisses the last few words out. Stepping closer to stare eye to eye (the height difference makes it eye to chest really) he glares at the man, who’s nostrils flare and tongue clucks. He gives one last look at Kyungsoo, before scoffing and marching off down the street without a backwards glance, people parting before him like he had an invisible shield surrounding him. He dumps the jacket in a bin on a lamppost and rounds the corner out of sight.

Kyungsoo suddenly flushes, realising there are several eyes pointed in his direction. His little altercation had caused a crowd to form. Then, before Kyungsoo realises what is happening, a slow round of applause starts at the back of the crowd, spreading forward until the whole section of the street is whooping and cheering and clapping, praising Kyungsoo for standing up for himself. Kyungsoo ducks his head and smiles shyly for a while, until the crowds move on.

One man remains, however. He’s tall and lanky, with long uncoordinated legs and bleached blond hair. He has a smile on his face, and Kyungsoo is struck with the realisation that he is quite handsome.

“Thought I’d better stay and apologise for my friend... Sorry about him.” He says, stepping forward to offer Kyungsoo a clear handkerchief to mop his sleeve a little.

“Oh, no it’s fine. He’s probably just having a bad day, I get it. Maybe I over reacted a little.”

“No, no you did him good. He’s been daddy’s precious little boy since forever, and people rarely stand up to him. Now he’s a big boy, he’s trying to act like he’s OK on his own, but apparently that only stretches to refusing to have a bodyguard...” The guy chuckles and so does Kyungsoo. “He got crazy drunk last night, I think he’s still feeling the after effects...”

Kyungsoo nods and continues mopping up his sleeve, until the man shakes his head. “Ah, you know what, just take this,” he says, shrugging his jacket off. “Get it altered if it doesn’t fit, I still feel bad on behalf of the toddler...”

“No, honestly I can’t...” Kyungsoo tries to refuse, but the man is firm. He smiles again, and it brightens his face. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand and shakes it.

“I’m Oh Sehun by the way. Sorry again, but I have to go now. Honestly keep the jacket, it’s no problem. I hope you have a nice day.” He bows and steps back, throwing another charming eye smile Kyungsoo’s way. Kyungsoo blushes and the man beckons another tall black haired man to follow with him. They disappear in the crowd, and Kyungsoo smiles confusedly.

“Sorry about that Soo, the till was new... took ages just to pay... did I miss anything?” Luhan asks, popping out of the door.

Kyungsoo looks down at the jacket in his hands, and tucks it under his arm, smiling at Luhan. “No, not much...”

The duo head back to Luhan’s car, with Luhan chattering beside him and Kyungsoo’s thoughts still on spilled coffee, new jackets and blond hair... 

 

 

 

 

HIIII...... sorry im probably not going to have a consistant updating schedule, i'll just write as it comes to me (that probably means you'll get multiple updates sometimes hehehe i cant stop writing!!!) 

~~this is unedited as usual, i'll be back asap though i promise ;)~~  edited now :)

i'll see you all soon,

Tea xxx

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	3. Butterflies

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** CHAPTER 3 - BUTTERFLIES **

One week after his first meeting with Mr Kim, Kyungsoo decides that it is time for him to properly start his mission to find a match. Mr Kim had stated he’d quite like a normal, everyday woman, so Kyungsoo decides it is best to start looking in the cafe where he and Luhan had drunk coffee last week; the same place where Kyungsoo had had the altercation with the grumpy man, and taken his friends jacket.

Kyungsoo frowns at the sky. It was supposed to be sunny again today, but the weather had different ideas. He pulls on his raincoat and dials a number he has saved but never used yet. Wu Yifan, Mr Kim’s bodyguard, answers the call and Kyungsoo asks him to inform Mr Kim’s son of the place where they will be meeting. Yifan says goodbye and wishes him luck, and Kyungsoo feels slightly nervous again.

He hopes the son will be like Mr Kim, because he was welcoming and friendly and easy to get along with. However, Kyungsoo has often overheard Luhan gossiping about him, and he sounded the kind of wild party animal that was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo himself. Kyungsoo was still yet to see a picture of the man as he’d made his staff all but forget about the Mr Kim job so Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to constantly be reminded of it.

As he walks down the rainy streets now, he is beginning to regret the decision to not speak to Mr Kim’s son beforehand. Kyungsoo decides that as he doesn’t even know what the son looks like he’s just going to sit in the cafe for a while and hope the son recognises him. A loud clap of thunder jolts him from his thoughts, and he is momentarily grateful as he would have walked past the cafe otherwise.

He pushes the door open and a bell announces his arrival. The smell of coffee in the air is sweet and gentle and Sooyoung, the regular barista, begins making his usual order as he sits on a sofa by the fogged up window and opens a newspaper to read.

 

 

 

It is fifteen minutes after their arranged meet up time, and there is still no sign of Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sips his drink and glances as the wall clock, internally complaining about poor time keeping. He goes back to his paper, and his internal tirade continues until it is broken suddenly by a loud cough.

“Are you Do Kyungsoo?” A warm husky voice says.

Kyungsoo puts down his paper on the low coffee table, and his eyes trail up, up past long skinny legs in tight fitting trousers, a narrow waist, broad shoulders, up and up until he is greeted by a young man with pouty lips and caramel coloured skin.

“Yes, yes I am.” He just about manages to reply. The man sits down, shrugging off a coat to reveal a smart, well fitting suit. _A **very** well fitting suit._

_Down_ _boy **!**_ Kyungsoo yells mentally at himself.

“I’m Kim Jongin in case you didn’t—hey, it’s you!” Jongin says, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

 It is only now that Kyungsoo has a proper look at the man. Kim Jongin is the grumpy man from last week who threw coffee over his arm. _Damn, I though Oh Sehun was a familiar name_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself. He must have heard it from Luhan, but not connected it to the fact he was Kim Jongin’s best friend.

“You’re angry coffee guy. I remember.” Kyungsoo says, eyes narrowing and lips forming an annoyed pucker. Jongin at least has the good grace to look slightly sheepish.

“Yeah, look I’m sorry about that... I wasn’t having a great day and I just kinda lost it... I’ll get you a new jacket if you want one—“

“Oh, it’s ok, you’re friend gave me his...” Kyungsoo swallows down his still present bitterness; Jongin is a client’s son after all and it would not serve Kyungsoo well to be causing another scene with him.

“Sehun?”

“Yes, tall cute blondie, Sehun.” Kyungsoo nods, smiling a little at the memory. Jongin’s jaw tightens slightly, but he relaxes and lets a shy smile creep across his face.

Kyungsoo is mildly taken aback because Jongin is really handsome. He must have been so angry and frustrated at their last encounter that he hadn’t quite appreciated Jongin’s features, and he’s slightly ashamed at himself for forgetting a face like his. Sehun has a certain blond angelic cuteness, that’s for sure, but Jongin is different matter. He’s more... tempting.

Jongin’s jaw is strong and sharp, and Kyungsoo traces the line of it with his eyes. His lips are full and pouty, but not quite as pouty as Kyungsoo’s and he has a habit of them occasionally, which Kyungsoo picks up on and then scolds himself for staring at his lips to long. His nose is set and straight, and curves out into two thick eyebrows, that lie above two of the prettiest eyes Kyungsoo has ever seen.

Jongin’s eyes are hooded by eyelids holding thick rows of lashes, and the colour of his irises reminds Kyungsoo of chocolate and honey melted together to form two pools of glowing warmth.  The longer he stares, the more his eyes appear molten like they’re moving in the lights of the cafe, regarding him with amusement. His pupils are black and slightly enlarged, and Kyungsoo feels himself being pulled deeper and deeper until he rights himself, gasping and shuffling back a little in his chair.

Jongin’s chin is tilted downwards, his eyebrows raised, and he is regarding Kyungsoo with a small, knowing smile on his lips. “You ok, there?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and another sip of his coffee. “Yeah, yeah, fine...” He blusters, trying desperately not to trip over his words. The table falls silent then, Kyungsoo staring resolutely at his newspaper, not reading it at all and forcing the blush on his cheeks to go down while Jongin sits with his fingers steepled, observing him. Making people squirm has always been a pleasure of his.

“So... You’re the matchmaker. I take it we’re supposed to be doing something useful rather than you reading over the same sentence forty times. You don’t strike me as a person who has an interest in,” Jongin leans forward and reads the headline on the page Kyungsoo is reading, “the rise in couples attempting... ok wow maybe you are that kinky.” Jongin says as his lips quirk into a full blown grin.

Kyungsoo snaps his head up quickly to look at Jongin’s Cheshire cat expression, before looking down at the newspaper again to discover he was ‘reading’ a page in the women’s gossip section about the rise in couples trying out Fifty Shades of Grey style antics in the bedroom. He splutters and slams the newspaper shut, about ninety five percent certain that his face as turned into a strawberry and that there is no hope for him restoring his dignity.

“Right, yes, well, um... We are here to—today to find a match for your father.” Kyungsoo says surprisingly calmly, although the voice crack in the middle of his sentence gave him away slightly. “Apparently you know your fathers tastes well?” His sentences are still terse but necessarily polite as Kyungsoo is not one for forgiving and forgetting easily. A pretty face can’t erase past memories that well, oh no.

The smile on Jongin’s face turns rueful and he ruffles his hair lightly with a hand (Kyungsoo thinks it looks soft and inviting; he’d quite like to run his fingers through it and smell it and see if it smells like hot chocolate because that’s what it looks like— _wait no, be professional Kyungsoo, this is a clients son.)_ before saying “Look, we got off on the wrong foot.” He throws in a charming smile for good luck, and adding his signature puppy eyes that no one can resist. “If we’re going to work well together, and find a match for my dad, then we need to at least call a truce.”

Kyungsoo can already feel himself breaking because he is a weak human and he knows it. Jongin’s face is so sincere and gentle and his eyes are coaxing Kyungsoo out of his grumpy bunny mood already. All it takes is a simple tilt of the head and a quiet, “Please?” until Kyungsoo sighs and flops back in his seat, running a hand through his quiffed up hair.

“Fine.” He looks at the table, before looking up again and holding his hand out. “Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo, you must be Kim Jongin, thank you for coming today.” He says, a megawatt smile stitched on his face.

Jongin grins equally as broad, and takes the hand he is offered, squeezing it gently and offering “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Do, or can I call you Kyungsoo?”

Once Kyungsoo has pulled himself from his trance of marvelling over how strong and warm Jongin’s palm was, he tongues the inside of his cheek because _damn, this boy has nerve._

“Add hyung and I might just think about it.” He adds gruffly, and Jongin’s grin broadens.

“How do you know you’re my hyung?” he asks, daringly.

“I have my sources.” Kyungsoo adds mysteriously, deciding its best not to mention that his ‘source’ is just a Chinese friend by the name of Xi Luhan who enjoys reading gossip magazines instead doing the job Kyungsoo pays him for. He smiles fondly for a moment, before remembering he is mid battle with Jongin.

“So then _hyung,”_ Jongin starts, and Kyungsoo tries not to notice how the honorific sounds so pleasing on Jongin’s tongue. “Where do we begin?”

“We sit and we look out of the window. We look around, see if there is any girl that looks like your dad’s type, then my team can speak to her, ask her about their personality traits and if we think she’ll match we set up a mixer event so they can meet. It’s not as creepy as it sounds, we don’t stalk these poor innocent women unlike some companies, and they’re perfectly within their rights to say no. It’s just like scouting for idols or something, really.”

Jongin looks a little taken aback by the sudden influx of information, but takes it in his stride and nods.

“But the only thing you have to worry about is this bit, and possibly attending the mixer event as I think your father would probably like you there.”

Jongin nods again and leans forward to wipe some of the steam from the cafe window. “My dad likes normal girls I guess... clever, funny and pretty, but not fake. Someone like mum...” The corners of his lips turn down a little, but he drags in a deep breath and Kyungsoo senses that he shouldn’t press the subject.

His tone brightens as he moves on. “So, Kyungsoo hyung, what’s your ideal type?” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo expectantly.

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo thinks for a moment. “Someone that can make me laugh and someone tall so they can reach the high things for me. Someone who gives good hugs because hell I need them sometimes and just someone who’s nice. And charming! I’m a er for a charmer.”  His eyes go dreamy for a moment; until he remembers where he is. “I’m a romantic really.”

He wouldn’t normally tell someone he’d just met all of that information, but Kyungsoo is wise enough to tell that Jongin had revealed some of himself by purely mentioning his mother. He looks up to gauge Jongin’s reaction, and the man is staring at him still.

“Looks?” He asks with his eyebrow quirking. Jongin seems frustrated somehow, but Kyungsoo can’t place his finger on why.

Kyungsoo gulps. “Like I said before, tall... I like all hair colours really... but I especially like pretty eyes. It doesn’t matter what colour, just pretty eyes and pretty eyelashes.”

Jongin is still looking at him expectantly, and Kyungsoo flushes a little under his intense gaze. It’s almost as if Jongin is telling him there’s a point he’s missing out on, something vital.

“I like nice smiles as well?” He offers, sounding unsure. “Oh and if it’s a guy and all, that would be a good start.” He adds as an afterthought with a little laugh.

Jongin’s jaw drops.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and he is long past trying to mask the confusion and the blush flooding his face. “What is it?”

“You like guys? You’re... gay?” Jongin asks, eyebrows drawn together in the middle.

“Is that going to be a problem or something?” Kyungsoo says, raising his eyebrows challengingly. He’s not one for confrontation, but whenever he runs into a homophobic he really does love pulling sassy Kyungsoo out of the bag. He can almost hear Baekhyun’s voice in his head, cheering him on.

Jongin’s cheeks flush and he mumbles out “No... no... My best friend is gay, remember?” He suddenly finds the grain on the table very interesting, and Kyungsoo manages to pull a conversation with Luhan out of his memory where he had mentioned that Oh Sehun was gay.

“Actually I—“ Jongin begins to add, but his cheeks flame and it’s clearly visible even under his dark skin.

“You?” Kyungsoo prompts. He’s curious; Jongin’s reaction was unusual seeing as he wasn’t a homophobic old prune, so Kyungsoo is dying to know why he was so stunned.

“Oh it’s nothing... Doesn’t matter...” Jongin flusters, waving his hands a little shakily, and Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow, before making to drop the subject. He is stopped however when he suddenly hears—

“ ** _I’m gay too.”_**

The words are hurried and slightly jumbled but they’re most definitely there. Jongin slaps his hands over his mouth instantly, his eyes widening above his palms and Kyungsoo can see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“No, wait, no I’m not I just I like men sometimes but women like I like women as well but I—“

Jongin looks close to tears, and his speech is becoming more and more panicked and fumbled. Kyungsoo stands up as does the only thing he can think of doing: comforting him.

He sits himself beside Jongin on the chair and rubs his back soothingly. Jongin is still breathing fast, and Kyungsoo is briefly worried he’s having a panic attack or something when a couple of tears roll down his face. Jongin has one palm clapped over his mouth, and the other is wrapped in Kyungsoo’s hand as he rocks back and forth gently, eyes wide and fixed on one permanent spot on the table.

After a few minutes, his breathing slows down a little and he takes his hand away from his mouth. Kyungsoo keeps rubbing his back soothingly, and doesn’t let go of the grip on Jongin’s hand, despite the incessant fluttering in his tummy.

“It’s scary when you realise it, eh?” He whispers carefully.

Jongin looks at him, and Kyungsoo is struck by the realisation that their faces are now very close together, and Kyungsoo is still holding Jongin’s hand. He ignores his blush though, as all his thoughts are on ensuring Jongin is ok.

Jongin lets out a small, tired sounding laugh. “Sehun’s been telling me I’m gay for ages.” He adds shakily. “I keep telling him I’m just open-minded or something, but he won’t have it. I know he’s right of course, but you know... I never really... I don’t know?”

“Accepted it?”

“Yeah.” Jongin snuffles a little wipes his face with the back of his hand. “Could you-- not tell anyone? I mean aside from Sehun and my housekeeper, no one else knows. I’m not ready to...”

“My lips are sealed.” Kyungsoo assures, smiling softly in hopes of reassuring Jongin.

“I guess the press can speculate all they like when they see me leaving clubs with girls, so I think it’d probably shock people more... With me taking over dad’s company and everything I don’t—“

“Jongin. Stop. I understand. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, but you need to give yourself time to accept who you are. Don’t force yourself into anything. There are a lot of gay people in this world, believe it or not. Four of my main office staff are gay, two couples that have been dating for years. Hell, my best friend is gay and his boyfriend is like my second mother. Two of my tea girls have been together since they left high school; they’re getting married next year. You’ll find your feet soon enough.”

Jongin calms a little after Kyungsoo’s speech, and they sit in silence for a little while, their hands still entwined on Kyungsoo’s knee.

“I’m sorry; we didn’t get much matchmaking done did we?” Jongin laughs eventually, and Kyungsoo laughs too, relieved that Jongin is fine.

“It doesn’t matter; we’ve got plenty of time...” He says. Jongin checks his watch and makes a small ‘oh!’ sound.

“I’m really sorry, but I have to go now...” He says.

Kyungsoo nods quickly and drops Jongin’s hand, embarrassed to still be holding on to it. “Yeah, I’d better be getting back to the office myself, they’ll be wondering where I’ve got to...”

They gather their things, and Jongin insists on paying for Kyungsoo’s coffee as well. Sooyoung gapes at him when he pays for both, and Jongin throws her a winning smile. Kyungsoo laughs a little; at least Jongin seems to be managing with his newly released uality.

Kyungsoo waves goodbye to Sooyoung as they leave, and she returns it somewhat dazedly, making Kyungsoo giggle again.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jongin says, pulling his coat sleeves down over his hands like a child, and tucking his chin into his collar. “I’m sorry again for last week I—“

“Jongin-ah, I’ve forgotten about it already.” Kyungsoo says, waving his hand dismissively. Jongin’s face lights up and Kyungsoo feels those terrifying butterflies in his stomach start up again. “What?”

“You called me Jongin-ah...” Jongin says giggling. They’re probably in a strange situation, standing facing each other in the street, Jongin giggling like a school girl and Kyungsoo flushing red, but Kyungsoo decides that as an adult, he will not giggle in return. He wants to though, because Jongin’s laugh is infectious, and he’s feeling a little giddy for a reason he pushes to the back of his mind.

“Well we’re... friends now.” He says, looking unsure, but relaxing when Jongin smiles warmly and nods.

“See you later, friend.” Jongin winks. He spends a few more seconds just looking at Kyungsoo’s face, until he realises he’s going to be late and turns around to hurry down the busy streets.

Kyungsoo stands in shock for a while. He shakes his head, turns, and smiles the entire way back to the office.

***

“You see Kyungsoo, when a gay man sees another man that he thinks is really pretty, he decides that he might want the other man to put his wil—“

“Jongdae shut up!” Kyungsoo screeches. It is eight hours since he first met Jongin, and Kyungsoo is panicking.

When he’d got back to the office, he mentioned nothing that happened with Jongin, and only told his staff that they hadn’t found anyone suitable for Mr Kim yet. He’d busied himself with other jobs to stop himself worrying and he’d skipped off home at four in the afternoon to enjoy a nice relaxing evening.

However, being alone for all this time has not done Kyungsoo any good. His mind wandered, and he went back and dissected every last sentence in his conversation with Jongin until he realised that there was those dratted butterflies in his stomach again even just by _thinking_ about Jongin.

Kyungsoo scolded himself repeatedly, telling himself not to be so ridiculously childish; he couldn’t possibly have a crush on someone he’d only just met.

Hence at present he sits in his kitchen with Minseok and Jongdae as his emotional support unit. He’s slightly regretting Jongdae’s presence.

“Oh, Soo...” Minseok says, patting his back. “It’s not that bad... You’ve said yourself you’re not _in love_ with him; you just think you might have a _crush.”_

“But I don’t know anything about him!” Kyungsoo wails, dramatically, forehead in his palm.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “You’ve had celebrity crushes before, right? Did you know them personally? No. You just knew that they were hot pieces of that you would very much like to tap.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he merely lifts his head and glares at Jongdae, who shrugs his shoulders and the edge of his mouth does a tick.

“I don’t blame you Soo, I mean Kim Jongin is mighty fine I can tell you—“

“Minseok darling I am _still here.”_ Jongdae says, a fake smile on his face.

Minseok returns the action before cooing at Jongdae, who blushes and grumbles when he’s told that “You were being very inconsiderate to poor Kyungie here, who we all know has been much starved of romantic affection for a long time.”

Kyungsoo is past caring about what they say. He’s off rambling about Jongin again, reaching near hysteria. “He’s actually sweet. And charming. And he has the pretty eyes the DAMN PRETTY EYES—“

Minseok and Jongdae share a look, before deciding it’s probably best for them to leave. As they back out of the door, Kyungsoo has his face planted against his kitchen table, quietly mourning over the state of his life.

***

The clock strikes half past eleven and Jongin and Sehun are at last settled in Sehun’s apartment to watch a movie.

Jongin knows he should say that he might have finally come to terms with his uality, and his meeting and Kyungsoo’s reassurances only encourage him more. “Sehun...” He begins. Sehun looks up from across the sofa, bowl of popcorn in hand along with the TV remote, ready to press play.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay.”

Sehun shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth and looks at him weirdly. “No , Sherlock.” He turns and presses play on the movie and Jongin smiles.

That was easier than expected.

 

 

  
**BASICALLY  i might have to go away for 2 weeks without access to a laptop/internet and i didnt want to leave you all hanging :)**

**because of that i dont know when the next update will be :( sorry but ill try and make it soon. thank you for all your lovely comments and subscribes and upvotes. they make me smile everytime :)**

**hopefully this update doesnt disappoint  :)**

~~**unedited, i'll come back when i have chance** ~~ **edited**

**see you all next time**

**much love,**

**Tea xxxxx**

 


	4. Flying Pigs

 

 

 

 

**keep smiling, look after yourselves and enjoy this update (hopefully!)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**/throws all the sarang in the world at you/**

********

 

** CHAPTER 4 - FLYING PIGS  **

beware of the cliches as ever! 

 

 

 

It’s raining again. Kyungsoo clucks his tongue as he scrambles from his bed, wincing as he notices that he is very very late.

His alarm has failed to go off. Well, it hasn’t, Kyungsoo has just forgotten to set it correctly the night before, and now the flashing time mocks him as he scurries to get dressed, a piece of burnt toast in his mouth. He’s lucky he had a shower the night before, as he can just about get away with not having a wash this morning. He gulps a cup of too hot coffee as he whisks out of the door, and startles Soojung as he hurries through reception.

Kyungsoo has no time to walk; he has an important meeting at Super Enterprises this morning, so he hails a cab and slouches in his seat as soon as he’s climbed inside and yelled the address to the driver over the loud crappy song on the radio. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and checks his phone, briefly skimming over the messages of support from Junmyeon and the wild rants from Baekhyun about not being able to catch up with Pretty Little Liars. He snaps his phone into his briefcase and mentally curses Kim Jongin.

Yesterday’s meeting with the man was already starting to cause problems in Kyungsoo’s life. His precious morning routine had been broken, and all because of Kim Jongin. If Kyungsoo had been able to remove the image of the taller’s smiling face from his mind, he would have remembered to set his alarm clock and inevitably not be in this mess. Kyungsoo feels irrationally angry about the whole situation and of course at himself. He can’t believe what a teenage girl he’s being, getting distracted by a pretty face he only formally met yesterday and who was a complete to him a week ago.

The cab driver coughs and Kyungsoo is snapped out of his reverie. He unclenches the hand on his thigh and hands the money over to the driver, stepping out of the car with his briefcase held in a sweaty grip.

***

By the time he makes it through the lobby, into the elevator and outside Mr Kim’s office, Kyungsoo is nearly one hour and forty five minutes late.

Miss Kwon (“Call me Yuri, dear”) On reception pats his back reassuringly before he goes in, wiping his glasses for him on the edge of her skirt in a motherly fashion.

He desperately starts to ramble and apologise for his lateness, concocting all manner of excuses until Mr Kim lifts a wrinkled hand and stops him.

“Mr Do, please, there is no need. I understand that things happen in lives that call for us to be late. I trust that you try to be here on time usually, so I have no problem on this occasion.”

Kyungsoo nods silently and turns to the seat offered to him. There are two other people in the room with them, which is unusual as Mr Kim is usually so keen to keep the meetings private. The first is Kim Hyoyeon, the secretary. She wears a smart black and white dress, a notebook in her hands. Her blonde hair is styled up neatly, and she smiles prettily and inclines her head when Kyungsoo bows to her.

“Good Morning, Miss Kim.” He says, and Hyoyeon returns the greeting pleasantly, her warm smile calming Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns to the second person in the room. He bows again, a full 90 degrees to apologise for his lateness. “Good Morning—“

A handsome and oh-so-familiar face greets him with raised eyebrows and a cocky smirk when Kyungsoo stands and makes eye contact. Kyungsoo briefly chokes on his own spit as Jongin grins with his arms folded, smart suit tightened attractively across his chest.

“Good Morning Mr Do. Fancy seeing you here.”

Kyungsoo nearly turns purple through blushing, and scolds himself repeatedly. He wills himself to stay calm and to act like the grown up that he is, and to stop blushing like a school girl who’s just seen her crush. Because Kyungsoo has not just seen his crush. Of course not. He met Jongin yesterday. He does not have a crush on Jongin. Fortunately he is saved by Mr Kim who announces the reason for Jongin’s presence.

“Mr Do, I hope you don’t mind, but I thought it would be easier if we discussed the matchmaking with Jongin here, as he will be assisting you through it.”

“Of course, that’s absolutely fine.” Kyungsoo replies. _No no no that is absolutely 110% not fine at all I have major issues with that can he please leave now._

Mr Kim nods in affirmation and dismisses Hyoyeon from the room with a smile and waved hand. Jongin slinks his way over to the chair beside Kyungsoo and sits down, pulling his suit jacket around him. His knee brushes Kyungsoo’s under the table and Kyungsoo jerks away immediately. In the process, however, he thuds his knee sharply against the side of the table, right on the bone. He hisses in pain and Jongin snickers beside him, his smile subtly covered by his hand.

Mr Kim regards them both oddly and Kyungsoo gets the feeling that this meeting will not be over soon enough.

***

Kyungsoo leaves the meeting half an hour later like a shot. Jongin hadn’t tried anything funny whilst they were in the meeting room, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t expect him to. Kyungsoo had resolutely listened to Mr Kim’s wishes and ignored Jongin entirely, for fear he would turn into an overripe tomato.

Kyungsoo frowns irritated; Jongin seems to turn him into a hormonal mess that is very unprofessional and entirely unlike Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rants about this in his head as he marches down an empty corridor, gnawing his lip and cursing under his breath. His eyes are glued to the floor as he rounds a corner and—

_SMACK!_ He walks straight into Kim Jongin. The younger looks devilishly handsome, especially in his smart work suit. He observes Kyungsoo with a raised eyebrow and looks him up and down a couple of times, bottom lip between his teeth. His gaze is intense and Kyungsoo falters a little.

“W-What?” He asks, turning his eyes to the floor again. Jongin is silent for a while.

“I thought we agreed to be friends?” He replies eventually, causing Kyungsoo to snap his head up and possibly get terrible whiplash.

“W-we did, yes.” Kyungsoo says, recalling the conversation outside the cafe the previous day.

“Then why are you ignoring me, hyung?” Jongin pouts, looking for the all the worlds like a petulant four year old.

“I’m not ignoring you Jongin, I’m just... busy.” Kyungsoo says, making a move to walk past Jongin. He still can’t bring himself to look the taller in the eye, because those pouty lips are just _too damn distracting_ and Kyungsoo isn’t sure he’d be able to control himself and he’d probably end up jumping Jongin and doing something highly inappropriate and most definitely unwanted in Jongin’s fathers office and—no. 

He moves to walk past, but a strong hand grasps his wrist before he can leave. Kyungsoo stares at the hand for a second and then back up at its owner. Jongin is staring intently at Kyungsoo, an unfathomable expression in his eyes. He appears to realise he is still holding Kyungsoo’s wrist and drops it with a small ‘Oh.’

“Kyungsoo hyung, look. I’m really really sorry for last week.” Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to say something, but Jongin raises a hand and stops him. “I know you’re going to argue and say you’ve forgotten all about it and everything, but I really want to apologise properly. Let me take you out somewhere. My old dance company’s having a performance next weekend. I’ve got a couple of spare tickets and I just thought it would be...” Jongin has turned an odd shade of red now, and he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, eyes downcast. He pulls himself together though, and looks up again, his voice taking a professional tone. “My dad thinks it would be good to help us get to know each other, so we can work better together.”

Kyungsoo can only nod dumbly, his mind still trying to catch up with all the information being thrown at him. “Um... y-yes, of course.” He says at last. One half of his brain is screaming at him because Jongin invited him on a date whereas the other half is yelling that it’s ok because it’s purely for business purposes and that it’s fine to accept because there will be nothing strange in it.

Jongin smiles slightly. He flicks a white card out of his pocket, with a number scribbled on it, along with a date and time. “Next Saturday, be ready at your apartment at half past six. This is Huang Zitao’s number; he’ll arrive to pick you up. Call him if there’s a problem. See you around, hyung.”

With that, Kim Jongin turns and breezes away, leaving only the sweet scent of his cologne behind him. Kyungsoo stands there for a while, until he decides that maybe he should go home.

***

Kyungsoo ensures he stays busy in the next few days. No one knows about Jongin’s invitation to see the dance show except for Luhan, who had caught sight of the card with Zitao’s number on and interrogated Kyungsoo until he spilled all the juicy details of the meeting.

If Kyungsoo left even a second to consider the situation with Jongin, he would get carried away in dreamland before having to pull himself out as quickly as possible to avoid the possibility of one of his colleagues catching him daydreaming. That would surely lead to awkward questions as everyone knows Kyungsoo only daydreams when there is an attractive guy on his mind.

 

 

When the Saturday arrives, Kyungsoo is inexplicably nervous, and has of course invited Luhan round to assist him. The Chinese boy sits cross legged on Kyungsoo’s bed, pawing through a collection of his clothing and giving a few sounds of approval.

Kyungsoo is spending as much time in the bathroom as he can, taking a relaxing shower. The strawberry shampoo he borrowed from Soojung is calming to the senses, and he is grateful for that as he can’t ignore the hammering of his heart in his chest. He knows it’s irrational; he’s been alone with Jongin before. But that little voice in the back of his mind keeps taunting him, telling him that he’s never been quite _this_ alone with Jongin before, in the dark of a theatre. Kyungsoo forcefully tells the voice to shut up, and Luhan sticks his head into the bathroom door as he hears the noise. _Ah, didn’t mean to say that out loud._

“Are you done yet, Soo?” He asks, swinging on the door frame like a little child. “I’ve picked out the _perfect_ outfit; you are going to love it but more importantly,” he wiggles his eyebrows for effect “Jongin is going to love it even more!” He claps his hands with glee at Kyungsoo’s faintly murderous expression.

“Luhan how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not going to impress Jongin. It’s a business matter, getting to know him, better for the job et cetera, et cetera...” Kyungsoo whines.

Luhan gives him that irritating look, the one he only gives when he’s right and he damn well knows it. “Hey, Kyungsoo, would you look at that!” He says, pointing vaguely in the direction of the fogged up bathroom mirror.

“What?”

“It’s a flying pig.” Luhan has breezed away before Kyungsoo gets the chance to retort.

***

“Ooh, hello.” Luhan says, a satisfied smirk crawling up his face. Kyungsoo has at last got washed and dried, and he is now fully styled with his hair up and his body propped into the clothes Luhan chose.

Kyungsoo runs his hand through his hair nervously; it was the only thing he’d had permission to do himself.

Luhan stalks over to Kyungsoo’s wardrobe and whips off the cover from the mirror beside it. “Ta daaaaaaa!” He says, making jazz hands towards Kyungsoo’s reflection.

Kyungsoo stands for a  moment in shock. As much as he hates to admit it, Luhan is good. He is very good indeed.

The dark skinny jeans are tight and leave nothing to the imagination, especially with the revealing rips across the thighs. They hug his and hips well, accentuating Kyungsoo’s figure and giving him a killer silhouette. His shirt is also snugly fitting, which Kyungsoo is grateful for as it makes his tiny shoulders look just that little bit broader. The neckline scoops low just beneath his collar bones, leaving a teasing sliver of porcelain skin on show.

His hair is up in a ruffled quiff, looking neat but just messy enough to look casual. Kyungsoo smiles.

“I gotta admit Lu, you did well. Not my usual choice but—“

“But you look hot and damn Jongin’s eyeballs are going to roll out of his sockets.”

Kyungsoo throws him another withering glance, before a firm press of a doorbell alerts them both to someone’s arrival.

Kyungsoo calls a quick “I’m on my way!” as he heads towards the door, slipping his black shoes on as he goes. Luhan sneaks off into his kitchen.

“Xi Luhan where are you going?” Kyungsoo hisses.

“I’m house sitting for you.”

“House sitting? Since when did I need a house sitter?”

“Since now.” Luhan replies, marching towards Kyungsoo’s living room with a bag of popcorn and a tub of popcorn in his hand. “Now go, Sweet Kyungsoo, and get your man.”

Kyungsoo frowns and opens the door again. “I’m really sorry I kept you waiting I’m—“

“Do Kyungsoo. I know.” The guest at the door says. “I’m Huang Zitao. If you’re ready, we’d best be going. You little meeting is going to be starting soon.”

***

Zitao’s car is black and sleek. It’s already dark outside when Kyungsoo steps into the vehicle, so he has to feel around and realises that the seats are a smooth leather. The car is almost immaculate, but almost entirely black and the light does not switch on when Zitao opens the door.  

Zitao himself is a somewhat terrifying man. He’s tall, with dramatic black eyeliner and black clothes that make him look like a panda but without the cuteness. He shows little emotion to Kyungsoo as they begin driving, no hint of a smile on his face.

That changes however, when Zitao spots an advertising board with a basket of baby rabbits on it. “Oh my gosh Kyungsoo! Look at that!” He squeaks adoringly. “Aw, I really want a pet rabbit, but I can’t have one. Bodyguard duties, ya know? I have to waste my life looking after Sehun, I wouldn’t have time to care for one.” He looks wistful, before turning to Kyungsoo with a wide smile on his face. “If you could have a dream pet, what would it be?”

Kyungsoo is momentarily astounded by Zitao’s change in personality, but a slow smile spreads across his face as he thinks about it. “A shark of course!”

***

Once Zitao has parked his car, he insists on walking Kyungsoo to the theatre. The journey was lively and colourful; Kyungsoo realised that Zitao was just a shy person who needed a bit of warming up.

After the ice breaker of the dream pet question, Zitao had rambled on about his life to Kyungsoo, and they found they had loads of things in common. Kyungsoo discovered Zitao had a naughty sense of humour, and if he had any tension in him before the car ride, he certainly didn’t now as it had all but dissolved into giggles.

They round the corner of the street where the theatre is arm in arm, squealing and laughing like little girls at a car that honks its horn at them for crossing the road dangerously.

Jongin is waiting outside the theatre.  His eyes are locked on Kyungsoo’s arm looped through Zitao’s. “You two seem close already.” He states, face blank.

Zitao frowns at him questionably. “Me and Soo found out we have loads in common. Problem, Jonginnie?” He says before turning to Kyungsoo. “I’ll text you ASAP and we’ll meet up for that coffee, ok?”

“That’d be great. I’ll see you then Tao!” Kyungsoo exclaims, hugging him tightly. The hug is ended swiftly however when Jongin decides to almost crush his body between them, breaking them apart.

“That’s nice and everything Zitao, but you’ve done your job. Kyungsoo and I need to go and watch the show now. Goodbye.” He drags Kyungsoo through the lobby by his arm, grumbling under his breath about pet names and phone numbers until he has managed to find their seats in the auditorium.

“I checked us in earlier. We should have a good view from here.” He said, jaw still a little tight.

Kyungsoo settles in his seat and turns to look at Jongin. The younger looks so effortlessly handsome that Kyungsoo feels a little insecure for a moment. Jongin certainly knows how to dress himself judging by the elegant dress shirt and slacks he is wearing. His hair is styled well as usual, just the right balance of formal and casual. He must have some absolutely killer genetics. The though makes a question pop into Kyungsoo’s mind and he voices his query without really thinking. “What was your mother like?”

Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth suddenly, the gentle hum of people in the background buzzing in his ears becoming louder as his face heats up. He has gathered from his previous meetings with Mr Kim and Jongin that Jongin’s mother is a sensitive topic. “I-I’m sorry that was really personal you—“

Jongin takes a deep breath and rubs his palms across the tops of his thighs. “No, it’s fine. She was... nice. She and Dad met when they were sixteen, and they barely left each other’s sides for all the time they were together. She was clever and funny, but she kept my dad grounded. I doubt Super Enterprises would have been as successful if my father had married anyone else. Running the company at a young age gave him pressure. He was only a year older than I am now, and Mum knew he could get carried away with his grand ideas. She made sure he always ate well, slept well, and lived well really. My dad always seemed so strong with her somehow. I’ve only ever seen him cry twice, the first time being when mum was diagnosed with... with the cancer. The second time was when she... when her time was up. He cried for days then, solidly. He just didn’t stop. In my mind, I always saw him as my powerful, intelligent dad, but I didn’t realise how old and fragile he seemed until mum... passed away. It’s like only half of him is here now. He doesn’t take care of himself; he gets too caught up in his work. Every time I see him looking tired or ill it kills me a little inside because I know, I know for definite that if mum was here he wouldn’t be like that. It makes me feel like a... failure I guess. My own father wasting away just because I’m not man enough to take on the company yet. Sometimes I think I’m not the best son in the world.”

Jongin takes a deep shuddery breath. “My mum. Mum was, is and always will be my dad’s everything. I have faith in you Soo, but you’ll never be able to replace her entirely. I just—just think it’d be better if he had someone. If I can’t do it properly, I just want him to... be happy. I want us both to be happy.”

Kyungsoo sits in silence, processing. Jongin looks young now, under the dimming lights of the theatre. The cocky, gets-all-the-girls smirk is replaced by a mellow and reminiscing smile, features soft and vulnerable. He looks like a little boy lost. On one hand Kyungsoo’s heart thuds slightly louder because Jongin called him by a nickname, but on the other hand it breaks a little seeing how low Jongin’s confidence in himself is. The poor boy feels ten feet under, and unlike his father there is no one there to hold his hand through it. So Kyungsoo does the one thing he can think of, knowing that words will be of little comfort.

Jongin’s hand is lying palm up on his lap. Kyungsoo reaches over and grasps it, slotting their fingers together and letting their paired hands lie on the armrest between their seats.

Just before the lights black out and the dancers appear on stage, Kyungsoo just has time to see the soft smile blossom on Jongin’s face as he feels Kyungsoo’s palm against his own.

***

Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of Jongin’s hand throughout the entire dance show, or in the taxi ride home, or in the short walk from the taxi rank to Kyungsoo’s building. He keeps them entwined until he is standing outside his own front door. Jongin doesn’t comment, and makes no move to release his own hand.

They didn’t speak much on the journey home, just enjoying each other’s presence and the comfort of having someone to hold your hand. Kyungsoo sensed that Jongin was probably emotionally exhausted after talking about his mother, so when they did chat it was about silly things like children’s cartoons and American sitcoms.

Kyungsoo likes hearing Jongin laugh, or seeing him smile. He likes how it makes him look his age, rather than like a grumpy old man before his time.

“I had a lovely evening Jongin. Thank you.” Kyungsoo says, looking at the floor shyly when they reach his apartment. He reluctantly releases Jongin’s hand; if he holds on for much longer he knows he won’t have the willpower to let go.

“It was my pleasure.” Jongin says. “And thank you.” He makes eye contact with Kyungsoo then, his gaze deep and intense, looking right into Kyungsoo’s eyes. He senses that Jongin is not just thanking him for his company that night, but for something more, something inexplicable.

“We could—text or something. To arrange meetings, for your dad and things...” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin nods excitedly.

He pulls out his phone and hands it to Kyungsoo, letting him tap in his number. Kyungsoo does the same, and they both smile as they awkwardly slide their own phones back into their pockets.

“Um, I guess I’d better get back.” Jongin says, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand. He glances up at Kyungsoo through lowered eyelashes.

Before Kyungsoo realises what he is doing, he is up on his tiptoes and pressing a warm kiss on Jongin’s right cheek. He gasps a little and steps down. “Good night Jongin.” He squeaks, dashing into his apartment and slamming the door swiftly. He’ll probably feel ashamed at himself tomorrow for being so rude and shutting doors in people’s faces, but right now his heart is beating too fast for him to care.

Outside, Jongin stands motionless, blush on his face and a burning patch on his cheek. He smiles softly.

“Good night, Kyungsoo.” He whispers. 

 

 

 

***

**unedited. i'll come back at a later date ( i always say that i know >.<)  **

**love to you all <33333 **

 

 

 

[twitter ](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	5. Shut it, peanut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 5 - SHUT IT, PEANUT.**

warnings: alcohol and drunkness towards the end. also mild sexual themes. nothing graphic at all, but just to be aware for those who may be particularly sensitive :)

 

 

 

Being around Jongin has become easier, Kyungsoo thinks. It has been a little over a month since Jongin and Kyungsoo swapped numbers, and their hesitant friendship of sorts is beginning to feel less intense and business-like. Kyungsoo knows that the friendship is supposed to be business focussed of course, after all he still has a match to find—a job he is supposed to be doing as impersonally as possible.

But it is hard. It’s hard to remain distant when dealing with a family like the Kims. Kim Heechul has the patience of a saint, and no qualms about Kyungsoo taking his time to find a match. He must know that Kyungsoo and his company can find matches in a matter of days, yet he doesn’t complain when Kyungsoo keeps returning to tell him that there has been no success thus far. Since Kyungsoo’s family are living oh so far away on the Korean coastline, it feels reassuring to have a father figure here in Seoul.

The secretary Kim Hyoyeon (whom Kyungsoo learns is actually Heechul’s niece) makes Kyungsoo’s life easy for him, helping him arrange meetings and organising files.

Even the staff that work in Mr Kim’s offices keep him smiling, often raising fists and giving quiet shouts of ‘hwaiting!’ when he looks nervous, or offering him cups of coffee when he looks particularly strained. Some even pop down to Ohranghae’s head offices if Kyungsoo hasn’t stopped by at Super Enterprises for a while. They are usually met with gasps of awe and excitement, plus first class service as Kyungsoo’s staff recognise them by their Super Enterprises labelled name badges. Even the Enterprises’ interns are treated with the celebrity treatment.

But as ever, it is Kim Jongin who commands most of Kyungsoo’s thoughts. They haven’t met in person since Kyungsoo had made the fateful decision to peck him on the cheek after the dance show, and he is somewhat grateful. Kyungsoo is confused, his emotions are everywhere and he honestly has no idea where he stands with Jongin, and doesn’t know how he would act should he see him in person.

They have texted, however. Kyungsoo has a relatively formal approach to texting, having really only used it to contact clients in the past. The only person he texts frequently is Minseok, and that’s only because the older can’t seem to wrap his head around simple applications such as Snapchat or Messenger. Jongin doesn’t use any form of social media, which Kyungsoo can understand. He is hounded by the press, and even completely private accounts are likely to be hacked into in a matter of weeks. Texting is much safer.

Kyungsoo writes in full sentences, with correct capitalisation and considered punctuation use.

Jongin writes with excessive exclamation points and question marks coupled with extensive emoji abuse.

 

Kyungsoo learns from a month of texting Jongin that the younger is generally very enthused with life. Having spent a childhood being trained to take over a company, even small things like balloon animals and pretty butterflies on colourful flowers spark a child like excitement in Jongin. He once spent half an hour texting his excitement to Kyungsoo because a barista had poured chocolate powder on his drink in the shape of a beautiful moon and stars.

Kyungsoo learns that Jongin has 3 dogs, which he commonly refers to as his children. Their names are Jjangu, Monggu and Jjangah, and Jongin has raised them and trained them for around four years now. Kyungsoo learns that Jongin misses them a lot when he has to work but it’s ok because housekeeper Joohyun looks after them. Jongin’s word vomit had continued late into the night, a seemingly never ending access to his thought stream.

Kyungsoo finds it alarmingly cute.

 

 

A few weeks after they begin texting, Jongin is the one who makes the first move into phone calls. Kyungsoo knows as soon as he hears Jongin’s breathy excited voice down the phone for the first time that he is a well and truly lost cause.

It becomes a habit after a while, an unwritten rule, to call in the evenings. They catch up on everyday things, what work was like, what they had for tea, what they were looking forward to tomorrow. These conversations certainly demonstrate the differences but also the similarities between the two.

While Kyungsoo will have tomorrow planned out thoroughly, all written neatly in his schedule, Jongin will have no clue what he’s doing until someone wakes him up and tells him. While Kyungsoo looks forward to Jongdae and Minseok coming over for dinner on Saturday night, Jongin has no idea when he and Sehun will go out and party together. Jongin’s work day is usually spent at his father’s side in meeting with some of the biggest names in international business and finance.

Kyungsoo’s day normally entails a few bits of paperwork and reviewing matches, then gossiping with Taeyeon for an hour when she brings him a cup of tea mid afternoon.

They both eat dinner at precisely 6:30pm. They both sit at their kitchen tables looking out over the city skyline, and they both eat alone. They both enjoy a cup of warm cocoa before bed, but Jongin likes scalding hot showers while Kyungsoo prefers them cooler.

Jongin sleeps on the right side of his bed, while Kyungsoo sleeps on the left. Kyungsoo can only sleep in a t shirt and boxers, whereas Jongin abhors wearing a top to bed so sleeps only in a pair of comfy checked pyjama bottoms or old sweatpants.

They both have overly loud, sassy best friends, and they both dislike noodles before lunch.

It’s an odd mix.

For both, their evening phone calls become a lifeline of sorts. They both express fears and doubts they would never dare say in public or write down in a message, and they both take a break from the outside world when it is just the two of them, curled up in their apartments on opposite sides of Seoul, chattering down the phone.

Kyungsoo will never admit it, but the phone calls and texts make him feel warm and gooey inside. His friends and work colleagues catch him sneaking peeks at his phone during the day, but they do not mention it.

Jongin will never admit it, but the phone calls and texts make him feel happy and _normal._ He feels his own age when he speaks to Kyungsoo, something he has never really felt before. Joohyun has come in many a morning to find Jongin asleep on the sofa, phone clutched in his hand and a smile on his face. She doesn’t mention it though, closing the door with a fond expression.

***

It is mid October and the day is sunny. The weather is currently one of Kyungsoo’s favourites, where it’s sunny and bright outside but the air is freezing and one needs to wrap up warm if you want to do anything outdoors.

Kyungsoo is still lounging around in a pair of loose trousers and a baggy top, even if it is way past lunchtime. It’s a Saturday, so he doesn’t have to go into work today and he has no intention of braving the cold.

A re-run of _Friends_ is just about to begin on some crappy daytime channel, and Kyungsoo settles down eagerly to watch, uncaring of what a lonely old soul he may seem like. _Friends_ has always been a guilty pleasure of his. Even though he has watched every episode enough times to be able to memorise the script, Kyungsoo loves sitting and watching, still laughing at all the jokes.

He is settled and enjoying his day-- that is until there is a knock on the door. Kyungsoo freezes momentarily. It can’t be Junmyeon or Yixing, because if it was about work they would just ring him. It can’t be Baekhyun, because said man is probably watching the _Friends_ re run too. Chanyeol wouldn’t come on his own and it can’t be Luhan, Jongdae or Minseok because they all know Kyungsoo well enough to understand he is unreachable until at least late afternoon on Saturdays. 

The person knocks again, firmly. Kyungsoo stumbles off the sofa, deciding it’s most likely that Soojung has come up to deliver a parcel or something.

When he opens the door, there is no willowy stern faced girl before him, but a rather tall tanned skinned man. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and Jongin grins.

“Afternoon, hyung!” Jongin says. His eyes flick down momentarily to Kyungsoo’s attire, and he sighs. “Get dressed come on!” he wails, letting himself into Kyungsoo’s house and pushing him towards the vague area where the bedroom is.

Kyungsoo will find time later to wonder why he is not protesting at him just pushing his way in, but for now he is preoccupied as Jongin throws himself full stretch across the sofa in his living room, long legs tangling and brow forming a line as he reads the Korean subtitles on the television.

“I am dressed...” he mutters, but still fumbles his way into some black jeans and a loose white tee.

 

When Kyungsoo reappears into his own living room, Jongin claps. “Much better, now come on, grab your coat!”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to watch the gala on the Han River!” Jongin coos excitedly.

Kyungsoo dredges the corners of his mind for details, before eventually understanding that the gala was a charity event involving lots of differently designed small boats and yachts. The boats would sail in convoy down the river, then dock at the side and people could donate money to walk and look at them. The aim was to raise around 1 million won for a nationwide charity helping terminally ill children.

Jongin notices his hesitation and waves his camera enthusiastically. “We have to go hyung, it’ll start soon. Plus, Sehun’s going to be there on one of the boats that his dad sponsored, and you know it would be nice for me to have someone with me.” He singsongs, and Kyungsoo feels his resolve cracking. His hometown used to hold similar galas, and Kyungsoo tells himself the only reason he is picking up his coat and scarf and following Jongin out the door is because he has been hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia and not because chocolate eyes are slowly melting his soul.

He’s a sucker and he knows it.

***

There is no doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind that Jongin is a 5 year old. He skips between the boats as they are docked on the edge of the river, camera clicking and eyes bright as a squirrel.

When they spy a boat further down the boardwalk decorated like a giant poodle, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s arm and shakes it like a child. “Hyung, hyung, hyung, LOOK!”

Kyungsoo wants more than anything to groan and grump and demand to be taken home, but the voice in the back of his head stops him. It’s at times like this when Kyungsoo goes all dramatic American movie and starts thinking about life from a different angle or perspective or whatever the hell it’s supposed to be. He becomes less selfish, certainly, and he seems particularly giving when it comes to Jongin. He knows that Jongin will have to take over a company very shortly. No matter what happens, Jongin will inherit his father’s business, and he has big shoes to fill. Maybe he needs some time to let off a little steam.

Kyungsoo knows he is being silly and over romanticizing. Jongin’s probably never going to see Kyungsoo again after he finds a match for his father, but Kyungsoo has formed such an indescribable attachment to Jongin’s eye smiles that he feels the need to see as many as he can now before the only time he will ever be able to see them will be on the cover of a glossy magazine.

“Soo!” A high pitch squeal comes from the crowd. Kyungsoo pivots on his heel towards the source of the sound, and spies jet black hair standing head and shoulders above the crowd on a sleek yacht.

“Tao!” Kyungsoo replies, jogging his way over to embrace him. Kyungsoo and Tao had become astonishingly close over the past month as well. Tao was constantly on the end of the phone chattering about something or other, or he even turned up at Kyungsoo’s apartment every now and then to talk to Luhan in rapid-fire Mandarin, as that was the one thing he missed about home: being able to speak in his native language.

“Hyung!” an airy voice adds from round the front of the yacht. Sehun swaggers lazily down the deck towards them, glass of expensive champagne in his hand ( _typical)_. He is wearing a crisp white shirt (with the top button undone) and khaki trousers, his hair dyed to a slightly more natural looking hazelnut. His sunglasses are perched on the bridge of his nose, and his trademark sloppy grin is plastered on his face. “Long time no see.”

Kyungsoo laughs and tells Sehun he’s been busy with work.

“But you always spend time with Tao,” He pouts, “Ooh! And Jongin-ah of course...” He wiggles his eyebrows devilishly, and Kyungsoo blushes.

He stutters meaninglessly for a few seconds until Sehun cackles and nudges him gently. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding... but speak of the devil—“

“—Kyungsoo! You left me!” Jongin whines, tapping his way onto the boat.

Sehun smirks smugly and throws an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Kyungsoo just prefers me to you I think... must be my good looks, good dress sense, amazing—“

Jongin glares and Sehun and pushes him a little too forcefully so he staggers back and his arm drops from Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Shut it, peanut.”

Sehun’s smirk splits into a grin, and he begins to laugh obnoxiously as Jongin continues to pout. Jongin pushes him again and Sehun is in near hysterics, falling into the side of the yacht and clutching his stomach.

Jongin gives his friend one last glare, and takes Kyungsoo by the arm, leading him off the boat. “Come on hyung we’re leaving now.” He turns over his shoulder. “Just be glad you’ve got your bodyguard to protect you.” He huffs as they leave.

Kyungsoo pretends not to notice Tao’s snigger or Sehun guffaws as he is lead away.

***

Kyungsoo is drunk. Or maybe he’s just tipsy. He can’t remember how many drinks he’s had, but he does know that he is sitting in an empty booth in a Seoul nightclub lecturing a line of empty shot glasses about the Solar System.

“In th’ sky, there—there is a star called Jupiter... wait, Jupiter isn’t a... never mind. But it’s huge. Like MASSIVE!”

After Jongin had dragged him away from Sehun’s yacht, Kyungsoo had made some throwaway comment about him and Sehun being as mature as a pair of seven year old school girls, and another wonder at how they were so frequently pictured with women leaving night clubs when all they seemed to do was bicker and giggle together.

A strange expression had come across Jongin’s face then, a more predatory, tempting look. His voice dropped a little and he breathed out.”Oh Kyungsoo... Looks like I’ll have to show you then.”

With a red face and a thick throat, Kyungsoo had received instructions to get himself to a nightclub in Seoul in the later hours of the evening, where he had met Jongin.

Seeing Jongin in casual clothes had done some interesting things to Kyungsoo’s biology. He’d seen Jongin in casual clothes before, like when they went to the gala, but this was something different. Jongin had looked effortlessly lean and so much bigger than Kyungsoo as he leant on a drainpipe outside the club. His long legs were in tight skinny jeans, and a black shirt was hidden by a sleek leather jacket. He had a black, white and red checked shirt tied round his waist and a black snapback on his head, scruffy brown hair hidden except for a few flicks at the edges. He had wordlessly lead Kyungsoo inside, and ordered them some drinks, a devilish smirk on his face.

“So, proving I’m not a ‘seven year old girl’ then...” he had said smugly. Kyungsoo had nodded his head dumbly, transfixed by the way Jongin’s throat bobbed as he spoke.

What happened in between was still somewhat of a mystery to Kyungsoo, but he knew for definite that the drinks had not stopped flowing, Jongin had disappeared and now he was drunk. Hella drunk.

Kyungsoo decides it’s probably best if he gets up and goes to dance. His shot-glass audience isn’t being particularly responsive, and the flashing strobes and pounding bass are already making him tap his toes even if he isn’t a natural dancer.

The floor is packed already, with strangers writhing in a tangled mass of limbs and glasses of alcohol. Kyungsoo pushes his way into the crowd, and settles for a spot that gives him at least some room. He is by no means a natural dancer, so settles for smoothly swaying his hips to the beat and bobbing his head gently.

He gets into a flow a bit more, waist twisting and feet tapping and before he realises, there is a body pressing into his front.

The man before him is tall and broad, appearing faceless as Kyungsoo cranes to get a better look at him. The man steps around Kyungsoo and presses his chest against Kyungsoo’s back. His hands clutch Kyungsoo’s hips and he rocks them together so they are grinding sloppily.

Kyungsoo is fractionally uncomfortable with the whole situation. He doesn’t feel right grinding so openly, especially not with a stranger. Plus, the man’s grip is becoming a little too tight; the beery breath on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck a little too hot and the leer in the man’s blank eyes is becoming intimidating.

Kyungsoo subtly tries to shuffle away, but the man’s hands slide to his waist and squeeze, yanking him back. Kyungsoo squeaks, half in pain and half in fear, but he tries not to show his fright. “P-please, I need to leave now.” He stutters.

The man gives a cold laugh, and he tightens his grip on Kyungsoo again. “Not so fast sweetie... I’m enjoying our little dance.” He continues to against him and even in his drunken state Kyungsoo knows that this is getting out of hand. The man is a lot bigger and stronger than him, and Kyungsoo briefly wonders if he may be stuck with the man all night. He shudders at the thought.

The man begins to pant uncomfortably loudly in Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo is getting scared. He really _really_ does not want this, but the man is not willing to let go.

Hot tears escape his eyes as Kyungsoo looks around frantically, struggling against the hold, but everyone is busy dancing.

Suddenly, the stifling heat from behind him is gone, and it is replaced by a firm grip on his elbows. “Get off him.” A voice hisses.

Kyungsoo gasps and looks up. Jongin has appeared out of nowhere, looking incredibly attractive as his face and collarbones glisten with sweat. Kyungsoo vaguely recalls people cheering and wonders if Jongin had gotten himself into a dance battle or something. If so, he was feeling slightly annoyed to have missed it.

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo towards him again; so that Kyungsoo’s face is nearly crushed into his chest.

“But I want to dance with pretty boy—“ Kyungsoo does not turn to look at the man, but hears his voice and shivers.

Jongin has an arm around his waist that tightens in an instant. Kyungsoo feels someone try to grasp the back of his jacket, but Jongin yanks him inwards and hisses a sharp “ _Mine.”_

Kyungsoo is sure he misheard the younger, but instead of questioning it settles for pressing his ear against Jongin’s chest to listen to his heartbeat and settle his breathing. He looks up to the underside of his jaw and traces the outline, itching to reach up and caress it. He halts when he registers Jongin commanding some security guards to remove the man who was harassing Kyungsoo. Evidently, being heir to a company means you get favours when you’re in clubs.

The man yells drunkenly and protests but he is removed soon enough and Kyungsoo breathes easily again.

 Jongin removes them from the dance floor and huddles them into a corner, standing protectively in front of Kyungsoo and watching over his shoulder as the guards give him a nod, signalling the man is long gone.

He turns back to Kyungsoo and looks down at him softly. “Are you Ok?”

“Y-yeah, just a little shaken.”

Jongin shuffles forwards a little, so his and Kyungsoo’s fronts are almost touching. “I’m sorry. I never should have left you. If I’d been there that guy wouldn’t have been able to—“

“Jongin, please.” Kyungsoo says, pressing a hand to his chest. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He suddenly feels a lot more sober now, as he stands and looks into Jongin’s eyes steadily.

Jongin is still wearing his snapback, expression unreadable. His jaw is clenched, but his eyes seem soft.

Then, hesitantly, almost as if approaching a wild animal, Jongin lifts his hand. Kyungsoo is effectively trapped against the wall, but Jongin has left him enough room to sidestep round and run if he wants to. Kyungsoo doesn’t move though, waiting.

Jongin’s hand rests just along Kyungsoo’s cheekbone. He drags his fingers there lazily, his eyes mapping the way Kyungsoo’s chubby cheek dips under his fingers and a hot flush spreads under his fingertips.

Kyungsoo draws in a shaky breath, and Jongin’s hand lingers. Kyungsoo’s mind flickers back to when Jongin had pressed Kyungsoo to his chest and whispered that oh-so-dangerous “ _Mine.”_ He lets out a small whimper at the thought, his eyes fluttering down to gaze at Jongin’s plush lips.

Jongin breathes heavily. The sound of the club is almost drowned out around them; a blur like when you’re underwater and the water fills your ears, muffled and dull.

It is only them and their breathing that fills the space.

Jongin steps forward again, and Kyungsoo’s back is pressed against the wall, Jongin’s chest against his front. His eyes are flickering down to Kyungsoo’s lips, back to his eyes and then flitting across his face before glancing back to his lips again. His hand comes up to cup Kyungsoo’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. He looks unsure of something, as if there is something he cannot decide whether to do or not. “You’re so—“

His expression changes when Kyungsoo in a breath, eyelids fluttering as he stares at Jongin’s lips again. Before Kyungsoo can register anything, Jongin is leaning forward.

Their lips meet somewhere in the middle, and Kyungsoo almost moans at the gentleness of it. Jongin’s lips are soft and warm, his hand strong against his cheek. Jongin’s other hand comes up to brace itself on the wall behind Kyungsoo’s head, and Kyungsoo’s own hands come up to tangle in Jongin’s soft hair.

The kiss continues as Jongin’s tongue gently asks for entry against Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo opens willingly and his eyes roll back into his head slightly when Jongin’s tongue presses against his and his teeth gently on Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Jongin crowds into Kyungsoo, both his hands now cupping his jaw and pulling him in.

Kyungsoo’s own arms have slid to lock themselves around Jongin’s neck in a hug and Jongin’s knee is pushed in between Kyungsoo’s thighs, holding him up. Jongin’s mouth continues to plough against Kyungsoo’s, like he can’t seem to get enough of Kyungsoo’s taste or touch.

Unlike the man who grinded against Kyungsoo, the almost unbearable heat from his kiss with Jongin was something different entirely. This type of heat sent his stomach squirming with want and fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. There was no fear or need to escape from the press of Jongin’s torso, only the need to huddle closer, hold tighter and receive more, more, more.

Jongin groans lightly as Kyungsoo backs further into the wall, submitting more and letting Jongin take control. Kyungsoo feels like he is about to lose his mind; he wants to continue but doesn’t think he’ll be able to stand the heat.

Jongin pulls back suddenly, their lips breaking with a soft sound. “ _Beautiful.”_ Jongin sighs, forehead resting against Kyungsoo’s and eyes closed. His arms are braced on the wall either side of Kyungsoo’s head again, and Kyungsoo can’t resist the power and strength Jongin emits.

Jongin pushes off from the wall and rubs his thumb briefly across Kyungsoo’s swollen and spit-slicked lower lip. He shudders when it pops back into place, and then his lips, eyes hungry.

He takes a step back, and takes one long look at Kyungsoo. He shuts his eyes in an almost pained expression, then turns and walks away swiftly, merging into the dark and vanishing.

Kyungsoo presses a shaky hand on his chest, heart hammering beneath his palm, mouth agape.

_I just kissed Kim Jongin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter ](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	6. Mission: Impossible

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hellooo lovelies <3

i was really ill this week but i wanted to keep writing, so im sorry if this feels disjointed and not really with it at some points as i was writing in dribs and drabs and my heart wasn't as in it as it could/should have been. but i tried. ah well 

to make up for the potentially crappy writing, i tried to make this update a big long 'un (its 7522 words!!!)

**but 424 subscribers???????? where did you all come from???????? thank you so much <3333333333333**

but yes, ive finished that course thingy i was on, so hopefully i will have more time to write!! (and hopefully my writing will be a lot better than it is in this update!) 

**unedited, as usual, but i will come back.**

i hope you enjoy this update! 

much love to you all, i'll see you all very soon <33333

 

** CHAPTER 6 - MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE  **

Everything goes quiet.

Jongin doesn’t call.

His phone is switched off.

His voicemails go unread.

Sehun hasn’t seen him.

Jongin’s face isn’t in the papers; he hasn’t been out clubbing.

Joohyun finds his apartment empty when she goes to check on him.

Jongin is gone.

***

Luhan stirs the cup of tea before him idly; his eyes trained on the grey figure lying slumped on the sofa.

It’s been two and a half weeks. Kyungsoo called into work sick for that length of time.

He hasn’t changed out of his outsized sweats for a week. Lord knows when he last had a shower.

Luhan figured on the second day that something must be seriously wrong as Kyungsoo never takes more than one day off, even if he’s nearly dying of flu.

When the door to Kyungsoo’s apartment had opened, Luhan had stepped his way inside wordlessly then, once inside, demanded that Kyungsoo told him what’s wrong.

Kyungsoo had remained wordless, and Luhan had bargained tea making duties with him in exchange for an explanation.

Luhan carries the two steaming mugs and places them on the coffee table between Kyungsoo’s sofa and an armchair .He sits down in the armchair silently, as if he is frightened of spooking an animal. Which in some ways, he is.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He just stares at the tabletop. It feels as if someone has punched him in the stomach; winded him, and he feels... hollow. Empty. Almost... grieving?

“So...” Luhan begins, reaching forward to grab his drink. Kyungsoo mirrors the action and brings the cup to his lips, taking a tiny sip. The tea is hot, strong and sweet, and the slight burn as it travels down his throat is warming enough for his voice to say

“ _He kissed me.”_ The words are almost whisper of air, but in the stale silence of Kyungsoo’s apartment Luhan picks up on them easily.

He nearly drops his mug but gets a grip of it quickly and places it daintily on the coffee table. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Luhan enquires.

“He left. Straight afterwards. Haven’t heard from him since. No one has.” Kyungsoo’s speech is slow, as if he is tired and words are an effort to him.

 It’s hard, admitting it. It’s a rejection of sorts, and for someone as introverted and shy as Kyungsoo, rejection is not an easy pill to swallow. It hurts more than he expected as well. He could try and kid himself into the fact that he doesn’t care for Jongin at all, that he doesn’t have even the tiniest bit of feeling for him. There are a lot of things he could try, but the chances of any of them working are slim to none. Kyungsoo had been... naive enough to guess that Jongin would at least feel _something_ for him. He had been the one who had initiated the kiss in the first place. Kyungsoo had hoped Jongin would feel enough to not leave him in silence. Or maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t mean anything at all.

“I thought you had another meeting with him today? For the matchmaking?”

“I do. It’s unlikely he’ll show up though. I’ll still go to the cafe. Look for a bit. I owe Mr Kim that much.” There is a heavy weight on Kyungsoo’s chest, making it hard for him to breathe as he climbs off the sofa, readjusting his glasses. “I’ll go and have a shower or something.”

Luhan watches him leave. Kyungsoo is never usually so cold and blunt. It makes him sad seeing Kyungsoo like this, but he’s afraid he has no idea what to do.

***

Luhan comes with Kyungsoo to the cafe. Sooyoung, the barista, brings their order to the table, and her eyebrows furrow in concern at Kyungsoo’s lack of enthusiasm. Luhan thanks her and shrugs his shoulders in response to her questioning look.

“How about tonight, we get everyone round; have a little party you know?” Luhan says, trying to drum up some enthusiasm from Kyungsoo. “It’ll be nice for you to have a little break.”

Thankfully, Kyungsoo smiles a little. A night with his friends did sound appealing. “Yeah, I guess that could be fun.” Maybe he needs a little time with his friends. Maybe it will distract him from... him.

Call him crazy, but Kyungsoo thinks that there is a connection somewhere. He doesn’t know how it got sparked, or whether it’s still burning, but somehow it happened. He has become almost reliant on Jongin—on the secret phone calls and the eye smiles and the meetings and the childlike excitement. It’s something deeper than skin, something intangible but ever present, and Kyungsoo fears he might be letting himself tumble off a ledge that he has been so firmly cemented on for the past twenty-something years.

It’s a stupid thought. Jongin has been in his life for less than two months. He’s far from the edge yet, or so he tells himself.

Kyungsoo’s inner monologue is cut when Luhan gulps a mouthful of coffee harshly and nearly chokes, his eyes widening at something behind Kyungsoo’s head. He stands up abruptly, and squeezes Kyungsoo’s arm quickly, giving him a meaningful look. “So, we’ll all go to Yixing’s tonight or something, ok? I’ll see you then.” He scurries away from the table and Kyungsoo sits numbly, until a cough sounds from over his right shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo turns and there is Kim Jongin. After a week and a half of utter silence, there he stands, looking just as tall and imposing but with dark circles under his eyes and a jumpiness in his hands telling of late nights and too much coffee.

Jongin sits himself down steadily, and he and Kyungsoo lock gazes.”Hello.” Jongin says timidly.

Kyungsoo stares. Jongin looks worried.

“Where did you go?” Kyungsoo asks. The question is so lacking in intonation it is more of a statement.

Jongin his lips. “I had some... things to do.” He says vaguely.

Kyungsoo knows he is not going to get anymore on the topic so leaves it, and stares blandly at the table.

The air around them is emotionless and still. Jongin stutters a breath and Kyungsoo sighs. This is not right.

***

“I can’t do it.”

Kyungsoo sits a few hours later on Zhang Yixing’s sofa with his head in his hands and a whisky by his side. (He’ll act like a granddad if he wants to, thank you very much.)

Junmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, Jongdae and Minseok all sit around, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, observing him quietly.

“Of course you can do it, Soo. You’re brilliant.” Junmyeon says gently, eyes motherly and concerned.

Kyungsoo takes a gulp of the alcohol and briefly enjoys the burn in the back of his throat. He tilts his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose, his breath coming sharply.

“I usually can. I’ve always been able to matchmaker. There’s never been a problem before. I can always do it. But now I can’t. I can’t seem to find a match anywhere, let alone deal with the awkwardness now that—urgh, I don’t know. I just don’t know. Can we not talk about it?”

Everyone hastily shuffles around, and the subject is dropped.

 

Other than Kyungsoo’s little drop in confidence towards the beginning, the night is generally happy, warm and full of laughs, mostly thanks to Jongdae’s boisterous singing and Baekhyun’s pretty accompanying harmonies, all set to Chanyeol’s fractionally out of tune guitar. Kyungsoo never could resist a good sing song with his friends, and he is cheered greatly by the spirit and atmosphere.

 

As the night progresses, Kyungsoo’s friends slowly filter out, leaving warm hugs and kind words behind, until it is just Kyungsoo and Yixing drinking hot cups of cocoa and watching the fire flicker in the fireplace.

Yixing is a docile and quiet man, so they sit in comfortable silence and Kyungsoo relishes the lack of awkwardness in the air compared to his earlier meeting with Jongin.

Kyungsoo loves all of his friends dearly, but sometimes their persistent questioning just makes him clam up and not want to talk for the next five years. Something about Yixing, however, is that he somehow encourages one to talk to him by simply staying silent and offering a pair of thoughtful ears.

For this reason, Kyungsoo speaks. “I don’t get it. Mr Kim’s list of requirements isn’t that out of the ordinary. They’re quite easy, compared to some we’ve dealt with in the past. It’s not like we haven’t found matches for widowers before, so why is it so hard? There must be someone...”

“Maybe you’re putting unnecessary pressure on yourself. Are you really treating this case like any other? You know you’re not Soo, and that’s not necessarily a bad thing, but maybe you’re... over thinking?” Yixing says, frowning as he tries to figure out the right words to say. Even though his Chinese and Korean translations are usually flawless, when it’s late at night sometimes the right words won’t come.

Kyungsoo nods absentmindedly, letting Yixing’s words sink in. “I guess I have felt more pressure. But generally we’ve gone about finding matches the usual way... It’s just that NO ONE—“

“What about Baek’s grandma?”

“Huh?”

“Baekhyun’s grandma... She’s been widowed for a few years too. She’s funny, positive, and she’s been talking about finding someone to go on all those cruises with for ages... Maybe her and Mr Kim would match? She makes really good cakes too, I swear every time I drop in for a visit she just feeds me all these amazing creations she’s just—“

The cogs in Kyungsoo’s brain are working now, and his matchmaker hat is firmly on his head. “Zhang Yixing. You absolute genius.”

Yixing’s idea is actually a good one. No, scratch that, it’s a _brilliant_ one. Mr Kim isn’t looking to replace his wife, and Baekhyun’s grandma isn’t looking to replace her husband. Mr Kim wants to let go of the business of his past, to escape and relax in his old age. Baekhyun’s grandma wants to go on round the world cruises, and have someone special to take along with her. Baekhyun’s grandma is funny, loud, and down to earth (much like Baekhyun himself), and Mr Kim’s quiet nature will compliment that perfectly.

For the first time in ages, Kyungsoo feels like he has hit the jackpot. He leaps off the sofa, smacks a big sloppy kiss on Yixing’s cheek, grabs his coat and sprints out the door already getting ready to hail a cab.

Yixing frowns confusedly at his cocoa. “I mean, I just love Baek’s grandma so I guess...”

***

Kyungsoo wakes up with a spring in his step and a grin on his face. The sun is shining, he’s got some pancakes on the hob and Mr Kim’s mixer event will be held tonight.

Two evenings prior as Kyungsoo had dashed from Yixing’s apartment, he’d managed to call Byun Jinri and explain that he might just have found that perfect travelling partner. Jinri had always told Kyungsoo to keep an eye out for someone for her for many years, so the phone call wasn’t overly shocking to her, she was just rather pleased.

 “Ooh, I’ll be sure to put my nice frock on then. I’ll see you soon, Kyungie!” She had chirruped down the phone, with Kyungsoo cringing at the nickname.

Kyungsoo had then got straight on the phone to Mr Kim, and had arranged a date successfully thanks to much help from Hyoyeon and Yuri.

Mixer events could be formal or informal, it depended on the client. Usually, the event had one person with lots of suitable matches in the room, and they just mingled and found out who they clicked with. So far, Kyungsoo had only one person he thought was 100% compatible with Mr Kim, but he invited some other possible matches as well just to fill out the room and help Mr Kim settle.

The mixer was going to be held at the Grand Palais in Seoul, an imposing building with marbled floors and a large ballroom; perfect for introducing clients and their matches.

Kyungsoo had employed the best decorators, best chef and the highest trained waiting staff to be present on the night, as it had to be perfect. After all the time he made Mr Kim wait, Kyungsoo will settle for nothing less.

He still hasn’t cleared the air (is there even air to clear in the first place?)With Jongin yet, but he asked Tao to ask Sehun to remind Jongin that he is supposed to show up for the event, for his father’s sake more than anything.

 

And so Kyungsoo spends his day lazing around—that’s all he seems to do nowadays—until he pulls on that oh-so-well-fitting tux and gels his hair smartly.  Luhan had begged and whined and moaned his way into being Kyungsoo’s official ‘date’ for the evening, and the baby faced man rocks up on Kyungsoo’s doorstep at precisely half past six, squealing like a piglet with excitement.

“Oh, Soo! You look AMAZING! I can’t believe it! We’re going to the Grand Palais! For Kim Heechul’s mixer!” Luhan bustles his way inside Kyungsoo’s apartment, wearing his own well fitting tux with his own hair styled. (“By the best stylist in Seoul, I’ll have you know. I am going to looking stunning when I run into Oh Sehun, mark my words!”)

Kyungsoo smiles blandly; he can’t really believe it either. The nerves are starting to twist in his stomach, but he pushes the fear to the back of his mind and let’s Luhan lead him into a glossy Bentley parked outside the apartment block. Well, you’ve got to live a little sometimes.

***

Kyungsoo glances at the large ticking wall clock, and then peeks his head round the door to the ballroom. Mr Kim and Baekhyun’s grandmother are getting on _splendidly._ Kyungsoo had told neither of them that the other was their intended match, but the two seemed to have found each other over the course of the evening so far and struck up a rapport.

Mr Kim had even collared hold of Junmyeon and asked that Jinri be moved to his table at dinner so that they might speak more. It must be getting serious, as even Mr Kim’s bodyguard Yifan has been sent to stand in the corner of the room, whereas he would usually remain by Mr Kim’s side all evening.

As ever, Kyungsoo was attempting to stay as far away from the action as possible, just allowing Mr Kim time to get to know Jinri and to allow them to have easy conversation without stress. He hovers in the doorway again, tugging at his shirt collar anxiously. He is well aware that Jongin was supposed to be here tonight, but so far he has been a no show.

Jongin has shown a lot of love and respect for his father in the past, so it seems unlikely that he would avoid the event purely because of Kyungsoo.

But the sky is black outside, the hour hand of the clock is creeping towards 11 and there is no sign of Kim Jongin.

That is until security put a call through to Kyungsoo. Two young men have been apprehended whilst entering the Grand Palais via a back entrance and Kyungsoo is needed to come and identify them. When he has hurried through the building after signalling his exit to Luhan, the sight that greets Kyungsoo is almost laughable.

There, on the floor of what appears to be a laundry room, are a sweaty, panting Jongin and Sehun, their hands tied loosely behind them and disbelief painted across their faces.

The head guard begins to tell Kyungsoo something, but he cuts him off with a command to untie both men and to give them some privacy for a few moments. The guards oblige, and when the door closes behind them as they leave there is a second of silence before Jongin and Sehun collapse into laughter, clutching their sides and wheezing.

“Oh my god, what was that!” Jongin shrieks.

“I’ve got the world’s worst cramp in my foot!” Sehun cackles, hopping around the room with his foot clasped tightly in his palm. 

Kyungsoo merely stands with his arms folded and a stern look on his face. The laughing boys see his face and sober up swiftly, until the room is filled with silence save for their heavy breathing.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “Care to tell me what on earth is going on? You’re no less than,” Kyungsoo glances at his watch briefly “Four hours late to this event, your suits are a mess, you yourselves look a mess, you’re acting like banshees and you nearly got yourselves arrested for _breaking into a laundry room at a highly private event.”_

“Not my fault they don’t know who I am.” Jongin whispers to Sehun, who starts to giggle again before Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“I swear on both your lives if you don’t tell me what’s going on right this instance, I’ll kick you straight back out that door and I’ll get you banned for life. Where’s Tao anyway? Shouldn’t he be looking after you?”

Sehun sighs and rolls his eyes. “Tao’s somewhere up in your little event. Flirting with Jong’s dad’s bodyguard probably.” He waves a hand lazily. “Had a thing for him for months.”

Jongin steps forwards slightly, forehead glistening with sweat and chest still rising and falling rapidly. His suit and hair look dishevelled, but he still looks disarmingly handsome. He reminds Kyungsoo of a delinquent schoolboy with his shirt untucked and tie loosened, but as usual the suit is so well tailored to Jongin’s body that there’s no doubt that Jongin has physically matured way past a skinny, lanky teenager. Kyungsoo is rendered momentarily breathless, before remembering that he is supposed to be angry at the intrusion and rearranges his face.

“Look, Soo, we’re really sorry. We did try to get here on time, honestly, but sasaeng’s that like _stalk_ Sehun, I swear they treat him like an idol or something, they followed us for ages. And then somehow the paparazzi got tipped off, and then they went crazy because I guess no one’s seen me round for a while,” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “The paparazzi were following us, then the car broke down so we had to get out and run for it while they were chasing us down the street like loonies. We didn’t want to barge into the front entrance because that would bring loads of attention and I know it’s supposed to be private for dad, so we had to climb over a fence and then through a load of hedgerows to get round the back. This door was open so we walked in but we didn’t realise how much security there was so those guys started yelling at us and before we could explain they had tied our hands up and then you came which was ok but obviously we’ve been running for ages and we look awful and we’re tired and I could really do with a drink but—“

“Jongin, stop.” Kyungsoo commands, waving his hand in the air. He’d just about recovered enough from Jongin’s use of his nickname to get the general gist of what had happened. Either way, Jongin was getting worked up and Kyungsoo was worried the poor boy was going to hyperventilate and pass out at the rate he was going. “There’s no way I’m letting you in the ballroom in the state you’re in. When you leave this room, head straight down the corridor and take the first door on your right. It’s a bathroom, and there’s paper cups and drinking water. Have a drink, and try to smarten yourselves up. Then I’ll think about letting you in. I’ll find Luhan, and we’ll figure out some way to smuggle you out of here without getting eaten by paps, ok? Just promise me you won’t cause me anymore trouble, I’m getting a headache as it is.”

Sehun and Jongin nod fervently, and Sehun speaks properly for the first time. “No, no, we promise we won’t, Kyungsoo hyung! Thank you so much.” He trundles past and heads towards the bathroom.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jongin says shyly, tugging lightly on Kyungsoo’s jacket sleeve as he passes.

Kyungsoo ignores the fluttering in his tummy.

***

Sehun and Jongin had managed to do a decent job of scrubbing themselves up, so Kyungsoo had allowed them into the ballroom for the last few hours of the evening. Mr Kim had been pleased to see Jongin, and he promised he would let him know how the evening had gone at some point.

Fortunately, Sehun had stuck with Tao for the remainder of the evening, so managed to stay out of trouble as well.

 

 

It is the early hours of the morning when Kyungsoo sits leisurely at the edge of the dance floor, observing Mr Kim and Jinri swaying to a ballad playing over the speakers. He has an interesting view, mostly filled with dancing couples but also with Tao trying desperately to flirt with Yifan and of Jongin being surrounded by women trying to get him to dance with them. He scuffs his feet along the floor bashfully and blushes at the attention, but waves them all away and Kyungsoo snorts. He could almost drift off to sleep, but a panicked Yixing taps him on the shoulder sharply.

“Kyungsoo. We have a problem.” Yixing beckons him to follow, and Kyungsoo gives one last survey of the dance floor before doing. 

The hubbub of the room is muffled when the doors to the ballroom shut, and the sound fades to nothing when Yixing leads Kyungsoo upstairs to a a large window overlooking Seoul. Kyungsoo takes a moment to appreciate the view before looking to Yixing for explanation.

“That is our problem.” Yixing points and Kyungsoo looks down towards the front of the building.

Ah.

That will be an issue.

There are lines and lines of photographers and journalists crammed around the front of the Grand Palais. In some places the crowd is around 8 or 9 people deep, due to a number of spectators and fan girls who have gathered at the back despite the rude hour. Cameras are flashing, pens are clicking and the journalists look ready to pounce. The security staff are doing a good job of holding them back though, and so far no one has broken through.

There is no way Jongin and Sehun, or even Mr Kim are going to be able to leave undisturbed. They’re like a starving pack of animals out there, and they’ll take whatever they can.

The night will be ending soon, and weary guests will be wanting to leave, so Kyungsoo needs to think of a plan, fast. He hurries down the corridor, his mind whirring even though he is exhausted. Jongin and Sehun are undoubtedly their main points of interest. Mr Kim is popular and somewhat famous yes, but not to the extent that this sort of media reaction would be provoked. This reaction has been sparked by a social media spread, something far more accustomed to the younger generation and therefore Sehun and Jongin’s ‘fans’.

There’s no way Jongin and Sehun are going to be able to go home tonight. Kyungsoo made Junmyeon check live updates on gossip websites, and images of reams of paparazzi outside both men’s apartment’s are multiplying by the minute.

“Kyungsoo!” Mr Kim calls, waving a hand at Kyungsoo when he re enters the ballroom. Word has spread about the crowds outside, and many of the guests have gathered in the ballroom anxiously awaiting news. Kyungsoo doesn’t blame them, many are high profile people in business, and large crowds could be hiding any kind of threat.

Kyungsoo hurries his way over to Mr Kim. “Yes, Mr Kim?”

“I take it this gathering outside is for my son and that friend of his?”

“We believe so, sir.” Kyungsoo replies, sniggering as Mr Kim rolls his eyes good naturedly.

“Can I trust you to take care of him for me Kyungsoo? Whatever you can do, just get my son out safely, get him somewhere to sleep for the night. He’s here for me, it’s my fault he’s here. I’ll act as a distraction. Yifan is a perfectly good body guard, we can just head straight out to our car.”

“Mr Kim, are you sure? You really don’t have to—“

“Nonsense, Kyungsoo, I’ll be fine. Get your other staff to direct the guests to the underground car park so they can leave safely. I’ll leave, pose for a few photos, and as I do that, get Jongin out. Tell him not to worry about me; I’ll call him in the morning if necessary. Look after yourself as well Kyungsoo.”

Mr Kim turns and says something to his security team, who all nod and go about making plans.

Kyungsoo makes sure Junmyeon sees to the other guests, before turning back to Mr Kim, who has a sly smile on his face. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been in a situation like this Kyungsoo, you needn’t look so worried for me. I might be an old man, but with age comes wisdom you know.” He taps the side of his nose conspiratorially. “The crowds aren’t really for me anyway, so it’s important you look after Jongin: it’s him they’re after.”

Kyungsoo nods, still trying to take in as much information as he can and to locate Jongin and Sehun over the crowds of people hurrying around in the ballroom.

“Hopefully, this’ll be my last taste of the CEO lifestyle, so I might as well enjoy it just this once. It is ever so fun pretending to be James Bond, you know. ” Mr Kim clasps Kyungsoo’s hand in his. “You’ve even found me a Bond girl. I will thank you properly for that at another time, but for now, we must go. Good luck Kyungsoo, I’ll see you on the other side.” He mock salutes and Kyungsoo giggles. He feels marginally less stressed seeing as Mr Kim is so calm.

Fortunately the crowds are clearing as people head out to their cars. Kyungsoo manages to catch sight of Jongin hovering on the other side of the ballroom. The tall man catches sight of Kyungsoo and hurries over, confusion painted across his features. “What’s going on, hyung?”

“It’s the press. They’ve pretty much blocked the entrance. Your father asked me to get you and Sehun out if possible, he’s going to leave out the front.”

Jongin looks as if he is going to say something but Kyungsoo cuts him off. “He said he’ll be in touch with you tomorrow. He’s going to be fine; you’re not supposed to worry. Do you or Sehun happen to have a holiday house by any chance?”

“Well, yeah Sehun has one in Barbados and our family one is down the southern coast... why?” Jongin answers, looking even more puzzled than he already did.

Kyungsoo sighs. “I was hoping it would be one nearby.” He flicks his phone out of his pocket and shows Jongin the videos of the crowds outside his apartment building. “You’re not going to get home alive if you try and get through that lot.” Kyungsoo rubs his eyes wearily. “Your little vanishing act had the fan girls in panic, so now they’re all in a state of hysteria and I don’t think we’re going to be able to restrain them.

Jongin purses his lips and looks mildly guilty.

A few moments later, Luhan comes barrelling through the crowds, tugging Sehun along behind him by the wrist. They both look suspiciously dishevelled, and their breathing is laboured, but Kyungsoo has better things to worry about so asks them for ideas.

Luhan considers for a moment, before his eyes light up. “Your apartment’s literally a walk through the woods from here, isn’t it Soo?”

Kyungsoo nods unsurely. Luhan’s ideas are never really to be trusted, but at the moment it’s all he’s got.

“How about we go out of the back entrance? The other guests will keep the press occupied at the front, and I doubt anyone will expect us to be walking through the park and forest at 2am. We could crash at your place, just for tonight.” Luhan looks at him hopefully.

Kyungsoo is seconds away from screaming or crying or possibly both at the same time. Luhan’s ‘plan’ means that he will have to spend the rest of the night in close contact with Jongin, with no escape route.

Before Kyungsoo can’t shoot the idea down, a security guard comes rushing towards him. “Mr Do! Mr Do! They’ve got in! They’ve all but rammed the front doors. We’ve blocked off the ballroom entrance doors, but we don’t know how long we’ll be able to hold them for!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen to saucers as he looks back and forth between Jongin and Sehun. “Your fans are insane... This is even worse than some idols for crying out loud...”

Sehun looks rueful. “Media generation, hyung. They’re crazy.”

The banging on the ballroom doors increases, and the people inside are becoming frequently more worried. Kyungsoo makes a quick decision, and silently waves goodbye to his sanity.

“Right. Where’s Tao?”

“He’s gone to help Yifan with protecting Mr Kim.” Sehun says, shuddering lightly. Kyungsoo feels there might be more to it that just helping Mr Kim and smirks slightly. That’s a question for later.

“Right, text him now, tell him you’re ok but for the love of God don’t tell him where you’re going in case he loses his phone or something. Let him know you and Jongin are safe, and then switch your phone off. That goes for all of us actually.”

There is scrabbling as the 4 men turn their phones of as quickly as they can. “We’ve worked with idols before.” Kyungsoo explains, and Luhan nods. “Fans are crazy enough to try and trace phone signals nowadays. If your fans are as bad as this, it’s likely they might try it too.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, before pointing towards a small door at the back of the room. “Let’s go. Quickly, because I don’t think those doors will hold much longer.” He takes a concerned look at the door that are already bowing under the weight of the people outside, the screams and shouting and cameras clicking are already audible despite the noise of the ballroom.

They hurry from the ballroom and down an empty back corridor which was most commonly used by serving staff. Luhan checks round the corner, and seeing that it is clear, they carry on, twisting and turning down a maze of corridors.

“We might as well just stay here all night.” Sehun moans. “It’s not like paps are going to find their way through all these passageways.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and shushes Sehun with a finger to his lips as they carry on walking. By the time they hit the back of the building, there are already guards standing round, looking concerned.

“We need to get out here.” Luhan says, gesturing to the door. The guards look at him incredulously.

“There’s no way you’re going to be able to leave out of this door. Look.” One of the guards says, pointing to the peep hole in the door. Kyungsoo steps forwards and peers through it, only to step back, blinking rapidly when a camera flashes brightly.

He blinks again, trying to clear the black spots in his vision. He can hear screaming and shouting out here as well, and even what sound like fan-chants.

“Is there no exit that isn’t surrounded by press?” he asks, almost desperately. He is exhausted, and by the looks of it Jongin, Sehun and Luhan are too.

The guard looks forlorn. “I’m sorry. We have guards on every exit, and they’ve all radioed through saying we’re surrounded.”

Kyungsoo rubs his temples.

“I know a way.” Sehun says suddenly, looking hopeful.

By now Kyungsoo has long since given up on rationality. “Lead the way.”

***

“Sehun, this is not bloody Mission: Impossible.”

They are standing in the same toilets where Kyungsoo had sent Jongin and Sehun to smarten up earlier. The toilets were widely disused now, as they were so far away from the main rooms of the Grand Palais.

“Oh come on, hyung. Look at this map.” Sehun leads them over to a floor plan on the wall. “This building was built in the style of an old English mansion or something. That’s why it looks so old and has parkland and a forest and stuff at the back of it. But when you look at this floor plan, you can see _this.”_ Sehun points at a long rectangle, lying down the side of the building. “It’s an air vent. It’s entirely useless here, because this building was built with modern air con. **But** it was built in the _style_ of an old house, where these vents would have been necessary for air flow.”

A look of realisation crosses Luhan’s face as he looks at the map. “So there’s an air vent that starts in this bathroom and leads,” He drags his finger along the picture, before tapping it when he sees where the vent leads. “right into the forest.”

“Exactly.” Sehun says, looking pleased with himself. “So we crawl through that vent. All the grounds of this place are fenced off and managed, so there are no wild animals or anything in the woods. But fan girls are really unlikely to be waiting outside _in a forest._ So we climb out here, take the walk through the woods and then _voila_. We’re free.” He adds a dazzling grin at the end for affect.

Luhan swoons. Jongin shrugs. Kyungsoo sighs. It’s completely insane, but it just might work.

***

“Ow. I keep banging my head.” Jongin whines from in front.

“Oh, stop you big wuss.” Sehun says from in front of him.

The air vent isn’t small, but it certainly isn’t large either. Kyungsoo and Luhan can fit down it quite easily because they’re small and compact, but Sehun and Jongin are having difficulties controlling lanky limbs and broad shoulders. They crawl in a long line, Sehun in the lead with Luhan behind him, followed by Jongin then at last Kyungsoo.

If the evening wasn’t going to be enough torture as it already was, Kyungsoo is now desperately trying not to stare at Jongin’s , and is desperately trying not to notice how good it looks in those tightly tailored trousers.

Considering all Kyungsoo can really see is Jongin’s , this is becoming quite difficult.

“Hyung’s right though, this is kinda Mission: Impossible-ish. It’s quite fun!” Sehun pipes from the front.

Kyungsoo stays diplomatically silent, but Jongin snorts in mirth.

Sehun pointedly ignores him, and they carry on crawling. Just as Kyungsoo’s knees are starting to get sore from the metal of the vent, Sehun gives a small “A-ha!”

He pushes open a small flap, and lo and behold, they’ve found the forest. There is still the hum of people in the back ground and Sehun presses his finger to his lips to make sure everyone stays silent. They have no idea where the nearest door is, so press and fans could be mere metres away.

Sehun climbs out of the vent first, dropping onto the Earth with a soft thud. Luhan and Jongin follow him, but Kyungsoo is hesitant.

It’s quite a drop for someone so small. He untucks his legs from behind him and dangles them out of the flap, clutching the edges of the tunnel tightly. His eyes water a little as they adjust to the blackness outside.

“Kyungsoo?” he hears Luhan ask. “Are you ok?”

“I- I don’t think I can do it.” Kyungsoo says shakily. He mentally scolds himself, the drop really isn’t that far, but the tiredness is playing games with his mind and the more he looks the further it seems.

“Honestly, hyung you’ll be fine.” Sehun reassures, looking concerned. He knows there’s no way they can climb back up to get Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo will have to jump down.

Kyungsoo can hear the blood pounding in his ears. His jaw is tingling and his stomach is churning, but he knows he has to jump.

“Soo.” A soft voice says. “It’s alright, I’ll catch you.”

Kyungsoo trusts that voice. He has no particular reason to, but he trusts it more than Sehun and Luhan. He looks down, and sees Jongin looking up at him, arms outstretched.

“I promise.” Jongin says.

With that, Kyungsoo closes his eyes, and pushes away.

The feeling of falling is brief and shocking, but soon enough he has dropped and landed into something soft and strong.

Jongin squeezes him tightly to his chest, and Kyungsoo opens his eyes. He is rendered speechless for a few moments, as the feeling of himself lying clutched to Jongin’s chest sends his heart soaring and his stomach somersaulting. Jongin smiles gently, and Kyungsoo takes a moment to appreciate how pretty he looks with the backdrop of stars.

A soft giggle and a cough behind them pull Kyungsoo from dreamland. Jongin lets out a little gasp and sets Kyungsoo onto his feet, before they both turn to face a smug looking Sehun and Luhan.

“Come on, let’s go. We need to get back to Soo’s apartment before morning preferably. I want some sleep.” Luhan says, before turning and heading into the forest.

The light pollution from the streets of Seoul light the way so they don’t get too lost.

They walk in pairs, with Sehun and Luhan in front whispering away to each other and giggling. Kyungsoo observes the pair again, and his matchmaker senses are tingling. Luhan is going to be in for one hell of an inquisition when they get a quiet moment.

Kyungsoo and Jongin walk in silence for most of the way, until Jongin notices Kyungsoo smiling as he looks up at the tree canopy.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” he says.

“It is. It’s like a fairytale somehow. Like, this is such a beautiful forest, but just next to us there are cars and people and... A big city. I guess this must be what Central Park in New York is like. Having all that grassland and trees and everything in a city. I think Seoul’s a beautiful city, but this. This natural beauty is what I like most.”

Kyungsoo stops suddenly, aware that he has just revealed his typical clichéd inner romantic. He blames the tiredness, but also Jongin’s sleepy smile and the way the twinkling lights of Seoul dance across his face.

They fall into silence again, and Kyungsoo appreciates the way the screams and camera clicks from outside the Palais fade, and the noise evolves into the chatter of people and car horns, the normal sounds of Seoul.

He and Jongin fall into step again, with Jongin walking slower so his long legs don’t outpace Kyungsoo. They still don’t talk, but the presence of each other is relaxing.

Sehun and Luhan are waiting for them at the end of the footpath through the forest. When they catch up Sehun gives Jongin an odd look, but Jongin merely shakes his head and smiles lazily.

Kyungsoo has brief Narnia flashbacks as they step out of the forest and onto his street. The buildings replace the trees as they stretch up to the sky, illuminated and steady, unaffected by the early morning breeze. They walk single file down the pavement, as the street is busy despite the hour and the fact it is mainly a street of apartment blocks.

That’s just how Seoul is: alive.

 

 

The night doorman smiles to them as he opens the main entrance for them. Kyungsoo feels odd walking through the lobby of his apartment block, as it seems strange for all the lights to be dimmed and no Soojung crying happily at new baby scan photos of her soon to be niece or nephew.

The ride in the elevator is silent, as is the walk to Kyungsoo’s front door. Even Sehun and Luhan’s tiredness was taking over as the group slump into Kyungsoo’s apartment.

Luhan puts the lights on dimly as they take their shoes and coats off. “I’ll make us all a cocoa.” He says, heading into Kyungsoo’s kitchen as he sends Jongin and Sehun off for a shower.

“I was thinking you know, maybe you and Jongin should take your bed, and Sehunnie and I will take the sofa.” Luhan says.

Kyungsoo is so tired he nods blandly until it suddenly registers that—“Wait, what?”

Luhan chuckles softly, and pats Kyungsoo’s head like a mother does to her child. “Well, you don’t have a spare room. The sofa’s big enough for two, so me and Sehun will take that. Before you say it, no, I won’t share with you because you’re the world’s most irritatingly wriggly sleeper. So Jong Jong can share with you. You watch the drinks while I go and find them some clothes. See how kind I am? At least I’m not making him sleep naked.”

Even though he’s exhausted, Kyungsoo still has enough energy to throw Luhan an evil glare.

***

Once everyone’s been in the shower and changed into their sleep clothes for the night, they all settle round Kyungsoo’s living room table to drink their cocoa.

Kyungsoo gulps his down as quickly as he can, not caring if he burns his throat because he needs something to distract him from Jongin.

The younger boy is wearing a pair of Kyungsoo’s old pyjama bottoms and nothing else. The trousers are too short for him and they rest at around mid calf. Jongin’s hair is messy and pretty much dry already from the shower, and his torso is pleasingly taut and toned. It seems odd seeing him look so natural.

Kyungsoo thinks he looks young, younger than he usually looks. He looks softer as well, and Kyungsoo struggles with the fact that the first time they met they’d yelled at each other in the middle of the street.

Sehun looks young and fresh too, although that has always been part of his charm. Kyungsoo is slightly reassured to see that Luhan is having difficulty tearing his eyes away from the younger boy.

Jongin smiles at his cup and places it on the coffee table when he’s finished, and Kyungsoo does the same soon after.

“Right, I’m off to bed then.” Kyungsoo says, standing wearily.

Luhan gives him a smile that reveals his inner Satan before saying. “Well, take Jongin with you so he doesn’t get lost then petal.” Luhan winks and leans back against his bed for the night, also known as Kyungsoo’s sofa.

Sehun mutters a quiet ‘Night guys.’ From where he’s buried on the other end of the sofa, and Kyungsoo and Jongin return it as they leave, turning the lights off as they close the door behind them.

 

Kyungsoo walks awkwardly into his bedroom and is briefly mortified when he remembers that the awful baby picture of him and his cousin Hyunsik is still framed on the wall, along with a few other embarrassing shots from the early days of the company like the one of him and Baekhyun in drag singing karaoke from the first office Christmas party. Kyungsoo prays Jongin doesn’t spot that one.

“So... do you sleep on the left side when you’re looking at the bed or the left side when you’re _in_ the bed?” Jongin asks, remembering a phone conversation he and Kyungsoo had once.

“Left side once I’m in the bed.” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin nods.

“I’m right side once I’m in the bed as well. That’s good then.” He adds nervously.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself; Jongin is such a dweeb sometimes. A very adorable dweeb.

Jongin climbs into the crisp white sheets and wriggles down so he can get comfortable. He plumps the pillow slightly, before resting his head on it and sighing. “You’re bed is really comfy Soo.”

 Kyungsoo pulls at his white loose tee nervously, face flushing when Jongin does that thing again where he calls him by a nickname and forgets the _hyung._

Kyungsoo climbs in as well, snuggling down under his duvet and sighing at the warmth and comfort. He really is tired, and his eyelids are feeling heavy again.

Jongin leans over to the bedside table and flicks the lamp off. As Kyungsoo’s eyes adjust to the blackness, he watches Jongin’s outline cuddle down further, breathing a contented sigh.

“Night, Jongin.” He says suddenly, before biting down on the duvet to stop himself saying anything else stupid.

He can hear a smile in Jongin’s voice though when he replies. “Night, Soo.”

The room falls silent, and Kyungsoo can already hear the sound of Luhan snoring despite the door being closed.

As Kyungsoo is halfway between being awake and asleep, he’s sure he feels a soft kiss dropped onto his forehead.

Kyungsoo dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	7. This

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**unedited, as usual. please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes i'll come back asap and fix them!** _

** CHAPTER 7 - THIS **

Jongin can’t sleep.

The bed is comfortable, the moonlight from outside the window doesn’t bother him and neither do the snores of Sehun and Luhan from the living room.

What troubles him is the man that is sleeping soundly beside him. Kyungsoo is cocooned under the thick duvet, the top of his head just peeping out. His breathing is gentle and easy, and his eyelashes flutter every now and then. Jongin thinks he is dreaming, and wonders what about.

Jongin wonders if it’s about him, perhaps about their kiss.

The kiss in the club had been a shock from Jongin’s point of view, even if he had been the one to initiate it. He would never have expected himself to have the courage to do something as reckless as that, especially considering he had no idea of Kyungsoo’s feeling towards him. But he did it anyway, and he can safely say it was the best kiss of his life. The sheer exhilaration and joy he felt coursing through his veins when Kyungsoo had kissed back was the most powerful experience and made the other meaningless kisses with girls in clubs seem like utter wastes of time. He’d quite like to spend the rest of his life kissing Kyungsoo, thank you very much.

Because of well, how amazing it was, he doesn’t really know what he was playing at by running away like that. He could have stayed, talked about it afterwards, maybe even kissed him again. But like the stupid idiot he is, he’d fled to his family’s holiday home on an island just off the southern coast. The jumble of emotions inside him probably wouldn’t have made for decent conversation anyway.

The house itself wasn’t anything special, but it was the only place he could think of where he would be away from people who were constantly reminding him that he would be taking over his father’s company in little over a month. The island was also the place where he had spent many a happy holiday with his mother and father, long before the diagnosis... He pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind.

The time there had done little good, seeing as everything he did made him want to bring Kyungsoo there to do it with him. It got a little lonely, even if he did have all the technology of a brand new multi-million pound home. It was also very lucky he thought to fly back as soon as he did, as when he arrived home he had the meeting with Kyungsoo and Joohyun was furious at him disappearing for so long.

Jongin sits himself up in bed, back propped against a pillow as he thinks. He has no idea what time it is, but figures it must be some way before dawn as the sky is still jet black.

Kyungsoo shuffles a little in his sleep so that the duvet reveals his face, but is still tightly wrapped around him. Jongin forcefully restrains himself from cooing.

Instead, he sits and just watches Kyungsoo and his pouty lips, smooth chubby cheeks and the cutest of little noses. He sits and watches like a creep for what feels like hours, but can’t be more than a few minutes in the blanket of darkness.

Jongin wonders about Kyungsoo before he wandered into his life. Did he date people before? When did he realise he was gay? Did he come out straight away? What did his parents think? It’s confusing, because on the one hand Jongin wants to know every single last detail about Kyungsoo’s life, but on the other hand he doesn’t because what if he finds out something he doesn’t want to know, like that Kyungsoo has a secret crush back home or something. He’s being irrational, but it is the middle of the night and Kyungsoo being so close is doing funny things to his mind.

Jongin’s never really been a solid sleeper anyway. Meetings, transatlantic business calls, important document signings, all of have required him to be up late and therefore disrupted his sleeping pattern. The lack of sleep probably hasn’t done him any good, but at this moment in time he’s rather grateful for it as it means he can stare openly at Kyungsoo without the man thinking he is a freak or without Sehun throwing him knowing glances and obscene hand gestures.

On top of that, he’s just never had the knack of falling asleep. He feels like there’s something missing, and that’s why he can’t seem to drop off easily without stress. He’s tried most remedies online, but nothing works.

Just before Jongin can go into a full blown rant in his mind, Kyungsoo stirs beside him. It’s just a small whimper at first, fists clenching in the blankets.

Jongin freezes, scared that he’s about to be caught staring.

Kyungsoo’s eyes do not open though. His movements become jerkier, and the whimpers and small whines coming from his throat increase. His breathing becomes laboured and heavy, and it looks like he’s trembling beneath the blankets. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s having a nightmare.

Jongin has no idea whether to wake him up or not. Usually waking up during a nightmare is scariest, so he leaves him be for a few moments. When Kyungsoo doesn’t settle (and appears to get only more distressed) Jongin shuffles across the bed slightly, reeling Kyungsoo into him using the blankets.

He doesn’t stir, so Jongin lies down again and pulls Kyungsoo close, brushing his hair back soothingly. The action seems to pacify Kyungsoo a little, even if he is still fast asleep. Jongin does as much rearranging of the covers as he can without waking Kyungsoo, and luckily he manages to untangle the smaller man without much fuss. He carefully tucks Kyungsoo’s head under his chin, and the older nestles into his chest subconsciously, sending warmth flooding through Jongin’s chest.

Jongin manages to entwine their legs together, and he wraps his arms loosely around Kyungsoo’s body, holding him close and burying his lips in the midnight hair. Jongin knows there’s going to be one hell of an awkward situation when they wake up in the morning, but at the moment he pays little mind as Kyungsoo appears to be relaxing and feeling less tense. Their friendship status may be entirely up in the air as it is, and no doubt this will worsen the confusion, but Jongin feels better knowing that Kyungsoo is comforted from night terrors.

Once Kyungsoo’s breathing has gone back to normal again, Jongin takes in a deep whiff of Kyungsoo’s strawberry scented hair and basks in his warmth. The steady pounding of a heartbeat beside his own lulls Jongin’s eyes shut, and within minutes he has fallen asleep.

***

Kyungsoo wakes to a cold, empty bed and the sound of silence.

He reaches his hand out beside him, and feels there is still a slightly warm patch where another person had slept. Well, at least that proves that Jongin sharing a bed with him last night wasn’t a dream.

Kyungsoo sits up fully and massages his eyes, squinting as daylight seeps through his window. He’d suffered from a terrible nightmare that night, filled with all the childhood horrors of ghosts, zombies and blood stained nightdresses. He knows he definitely dreamt that up, but there was something else that happened during the night that he isn’t sure if he imagined or not.

A warm hand brushing his hair back.

Long legs tangling with his own.

The heat of a solid chest.

The lips in his hair.

The feeling of comfort and protection.

Kyungsoo doesn’t _think_ he dreamed it all and the reality if that is the case sends his heart pounding. He rubs his eyes again. Are and he and Jongin friends? They were before of course, but then the kiss and the awkwardness took over, and they still haven’t had time to talk about it properly.

Kyungsoo guesses that sharing a bed with someone, even platonically and in an entirely non-ual way, means that you are relatively close friends. Yet here he is, having done just that with someone who should really be a stranger.

There is also the fact that Jongin is now gone. A cold dread seeps its way into Kyungsoo’s stomach. There is a high chance that Jongin’s done a runner again. Since now Mr Kim’s match has been found... Jongin might not come back.

Kyungsoo decides that it is still far too early for him to be considering things as awful as that. He dumps himself back on his pillows, resolutely shuts his eyes and prays he can fall asleep for a few more hours.

***

_Well, this is cosy_ , Sehun thinks as he wakes up groggily to find a still-sleeping (and still-drooling) Luhan on his chest.

Sehun’s not complaining though. Like damn, Luhan is a piece of fine China if ever he’s seen one, and it’s rather enjoyable having him doze on his chest.

Sehun had first met Luhan at the mixer event, and originally had no idea who he was.

When he had Jongin had been freed from their bathroom after smartening up, they’d both headed to the ballroom. Jongin had slinked away into a corner to sulk (probably over how much he’s in love with Kyungsoo and also how much he needs to grow some balls and ask him out) whereas Sehun had gone and walked smack bang into a tiny guy with rather vibrantly dyed red hair.

The man was nearly bowled over by the collision, but Sehun grabbed his arm quickly and steadied him. 

“You ok?” He had asked, peering down at the man who was yet to make eye contact.

When he eventually looked up, Sehun nearly choked on his own spit. He was, to put it bluntly, the _prettiest_ man Sehun had ever seen. No, scratch that, he was _gorgeous._

He had soft features that were just on the right side of boyish, and the sweetest of smiles. The pretty blush that spread across his cheeks when he stuttered Sehun’s name was also pretty appealing.

They’d stayed and chatted for a while, before Luhan had buzzed off to consult Kyungsoo about something (turns out Luhan was pretty much second in command of the dating company.) They had found each other again though when Sehun overheard him having a very excitable conversation in Mandarin. _Ooh, bilingual too. Must be brainy._

Neither of them was supposed to be drinking on the job, but they had both figured one teensy weensy glass wouldn’t hurt. Somewhere between feeling merry, finding out Luhan is from Beijing and Sehun admitting he still sleeps with a Pikachu plushie, lips had met lips and that had evolved into a pretty intense make out session under the spiral staircase in the hallway.

Sehun is pretty sure that Kyungsoo is onto them at the very least, and makes a mental note to discuss some sort of story with Luhan later before the Inquisition begins.

Luhan still sleeps soundly on his chest and Sehun smiles. He’s always had a thing for a hyung, and Luhan’s capable and quick-thinking actions when he had learnt about the fan swarm outside only made him more attractive in Sehun’s eyes.

Because obviously Sehun was less of a chicken than Jongin, he thoroughly intended on asking Luhan to go for coffee with him, and possibly get more kisses and possibly, you know, get married and grow old together. Ever the romantic.

But for the moment, Sehun closes his eyes, and lets his head fall back against the sofa. A few more hours sleep never hurt anyone.

***

In the end, more sleep never does come to Kyungsoo so he heaves himself out of bed and pulls on his dressing gown. It’s surprisingly chilly in the apartment and Kyungsoo makes a mental note to set the heating so it turns on earlier.

He pads his way into the living room, poking his head round the door first. He spies Sehun and Luhan still sleeping on the sofa, and stifles a giggle as he notices the nice little puddle of drool collecting in Sehun’s collar bone thanks to Luhan and his dribbly mouth.

It is a slight kick in the teeth to see that obviously Sehun and Luhan are getting on swimmingly, and Sehun has no plans to leave early in the morning and probably never come back. Kyungsoo shakes his head firmly, and tells himself not be such a jealous and horrid friend and to focus on the good things in life, like how he still has some pancake mix in the fridge ready for cooking.

He plods his way through to the kitchen and flicks the kettle on with a sigh. It is just past 10am, but Kyungsoo expected it to be much later. He gets started on his pancakes, cooking and baking has always been a pleasure of Kyungsoo’s, and then heads over to the cupboard in the corner to get out his precious jar of Nutella.

Kyungsoo struggles a little to reach the cupboard seeing as it’s so high up, but today it seems extra difficult to open. It’s like it’s stuck somehow, almost like its wedged shut. Kyungsoo gives a few more tough tugs and eventually it opens.

A yellow piece of paper tumbles down from the top. Kyungsoo recognises the paper as being from the notepad by his calendar. He frowns as he picks it up; this must have been what was jamming the cupboard.

Kyungsoo unfolds the paper and smoothes it flat against the cold kitchen bench.

_Kyungsoo,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave so early. My dad called to say there was an important meeting I had to go to, so I had to get up. I would have said goodbye, but I didn’t want to wake you. I think you had a nightmare last night, so I hope you’re ok by the time you get round to reading this message._

_I hope you don’t mind, but I used some of your bread to make myself some toast this morning, and I think I might have finished off all of your raspberry jam. Sorry_ _L_

_The whole reason I’m leaving you this note is actually to ask if you’re free tonight? I was hoping you’d come to dinner with me._

_I want to thank you properly for helping my dad, and for helping us get out of that party alive last night, and also to apologise for leaving Sehun with you. He’s really grumpy in the mornings, and I was going to wake him up but he looked pretty cosy with Luhan on your sofa. Fingers crossed nothing happens that scars you too much :/_

_I’d just like to talk to you really, in person but on our own._

_So, see you tonight?_

_If you are coming, just come to my apartment block around half past six. Just look for the Super Enterprises building and go to the fourth building after it, in case you forgot._

_Get in the elevator and head straight for the rooftop._

_I’ll be waiting for you,_

_Jongin x_

Kyungsoo stares dumbly at the letter for a moment, before a smile breaks out across his face. He stands there for far, far too long, grinning like an idiot until a cough sounds from the doorway and Kyungsoo looks up.

Sehun and Luhan are hovering, looking sleep mussed but generally well rested. Luhan has that annoying i-know-all-of-your-secrets look on his face, and Sehun’s own sly grin isn’t much better.

“Morning, hyung.” Sehun says brightly. “Something put you in a good mood huh?”

Kyungsoo nods and folds the piece of paper up quickly, shoving it into the pocket of his dressing gown. “Just a little. Pancakes anyone?”

***

Despite Jongin’s warnings in the letter, Sehun isn’t too bad as long as he’s had enough time to sleep. The maknae is lively and polite, constantly thanking Kyungsoo for the pancakes and almost swooning when Kyungsoo asks if he wants more. He throws out adorable eye smiles when Luhan offers to hand feed him his pancakes, and Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to leave before he vomits his own breakfast back up due to the disgusting cheesiness of it all.

Kyungsoo stays out of their way for the rest of the morning, choosing to spend his time watching the television in his room and only moving when Luhan sticks his head round the door and asks if he and Sehun can borrow some clothes to wear.

Luhan spends a few more seconds silently squealing whilst he explains that he and Sehun are going for a coffee, and Kyungsoo iron punches him in the shoulder until the elder agrees to fill Kyungsoo in on all of the details afterwards.

Kyungsoo pushes them both out the door a few minutes later and sighs in relief. He adores Luhan, he really does, and Sehun is a sweetie too, but their constant PDA ( _and they’re not even officially dating yet,_ Kyungsoo scowls) can sometimes be a little too much and Kyungsoo needs as much of a clear head for tonight as possible.

Dinner. With Jongin. It’s not that hard. Well, the dinner bit is easy, it’s just the _with Jongin_ factor that has Kyungsoo squirming.

He briefly considers calling in reinforcements, anyone for help, but he soon realises that he sort of wants to go this alone. He pushes the thoughts of tonight to the back of his mind, and tries to get some paperwork for the company done.

He’s been living in such a bubble since Mr Kim’s case that he sometimes forgets he still has a business to run; that he’s still dealing with other clients. Luckily most of the other cases have been handled well by Junmyeon and Baekhyun, and little paperwork has been involved. Now of course, he has technically wrapped up the Mr Kim case so he still has file work to complete.

Kyungsoo wiles away the afternoon in a relatively focussed manner, only stopping for occasional snack breaks and to answer elated texts from Luhan who is somewhere in Seoul drinking copious amounts of Taro bubble tea.

Once the sky begins to darken, Kyungsoo gets himself showered and has a minor existential crisis over what to wear. Is he supposed to go formal? Informal? Is this a date? Like a proper certified date?

He does he usual chicken move and grabs his black skinnies (he knows they make his legs look brilliant) and a plain white tee. He looks vaguely smart but also casual, so he figures he could get away with anything the night threw at him. He tries his best to sort his hair out, and once he’s happy he looks vaguely presentable he’s slipping on his shoes, grabbing his coat, and stepping out of the apartment with an anxious mix of nerves and excitement fluttering in his tummy.

***

There is a huge lump in Kyungsoo’s throat when he steps inside the elevator in Jongin’s apartment block. The generic music playing is anything but soothing, and Kyungsoo can feel his stomach flipping over as he hastily checks his reflection in the mirrored wall.

A mechanised voice announces that Kyungsoo has arrived at the roof, and the doors swoosh open leisurely.

Kyungsoo gasps. Seoul is really beautiful up here.

You can see all across the city, all the notable buildings and parkland, everything illuminated against the night sky. Despite all the lights, there is still a blanket of stars covering the heavens, and they twinkle down on Kyungsoo. For a moment, he is speechless.

He looks across the rooftop, and his eyes settle on a figure. Jongin has his back to Kyungsoo, arms folded and resting against the railing round the edge of the rooftop area. The gentle breeze tugs at loose strands of his hair and Kyungsoo has a brief thought that Jongin is stunning, even from the back.

He shakes his head and steps forward. The sound alerts Jongin, who turns and smiles crookedly.

“Kyungsoo,” He says walking towards him. “I didn’t think you would come. _”_ He adds, almost shyly. Jongin already has a glass in his hand, and he passes another to Kyungsoo.

“It’s orange juice. I wasn’t going to—never mind.” He says, cheeks flushing a little.

Kyungsoo takes the glass with a smile. The patio roof is warm thanks to a series of heaters dotted about, and so Jongin has removed his suit jacket and stands in his pressed trousers, crisp shirt and an undone bow tie hanging loosely around his neck. Kyungsoo’s eyes trail over the skin left exposed by Jongin’s undone top button and his face begins to heat up.

Jongin chuckles and Kyungsoo snaps out of his dreamland instantly. Jongin gestures to the bow tie. “Bet you’re wondering why I’m wearing this.” He says, and Kyungsoo just about manages to nod. “Had to go for a ‘formal luncheon’. Wasn’t the most fun of things I’ll tell you...” he looks around for a second before saying “Um, do you want to come and sit down? The food’s just been brought up.” Jongin gestures to a neatly laid table in the middle of the patio.

Kyungsoo lets out a small ‘oh!’ and then follows Jongin to the table. He reprimands himself for not being able to answer simple questions, but tells himself to relax as he folds his coat over the back of his chair and sits down to eat.

They spend the first few minutes without talking, the silence only broken by the sound of cutlery scraping over plates. They add in a few comments about the tastiness of the food, and Kyungsoo mentions how beautiful Seoul looks.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Jongin replied, a softness in his eyes as his gaze met Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s brain figures there’s more to that comment than meets the eye, but rather than acting on it, his mouth seems to stutter a little and heat flushes his cheeks. He looks back down at his dinner, missing the private smile Jongin has painted across his features.

They settle into silence again before Jongin picks up his drink and takes a large gulp. The sound of his glass being placed back on the table makes Kyungsoo look up.

Jongin steels himself before saying “Thank you for coming for a start.” He lets out a breathy chuckle, and Kyungsoo smiles. Jongin is such an odd mix of confident and shy, but it’s terribly cute when his shyness comes to the fore.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Kyungsoo says, “The food is delicious and the view... I’ve never seen Seoul like this before. We don’t have a garden on the roof of our building.”

“You should come here more often then. I wouldn’t say no.” Jongin says, before remembering what he’s supposed to be doing. “Thanks for getting us out of the party last night. I-I hadn’t really expected that many people to be after us. I know Sehun’s pretty popular and all for doing... well doing nothing really, but I didn’t realise I had my own hoard of fans.” Jongin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kyungsoo laughs quietly. “Why wouldn’t you? Girls can’t resist a successful man in a suit who does a handful of modelling job on the side.”

Jongin groans out a laugh and buries his face in his hands. “That’s part of my problem. I really should stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Taking my clothes off for money.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin make eye contact. For about 2 seconds, they just stare at each other in silence, before exploding into laughter.

“Oh my god, you sound like a stripper!” Kyungsoo cackles, doubled over.

Jongin wipes tears of laughter out of his eyes and sniggers “No wonder everyone is obsessed with me if they think I’m some sort of high-class e! I’m supposed to be running a serious business, for crying out loud!”

They sober up after a few minutes, and go back to eating their dinner. Again, it is Jongin who breaks the silence.

“Thank you for helping my dad, though. He’s known Mrs Byun for like, a day, and he already seems happier in himself. He looks less tired, and he told me this lunchtime that they’ve already got that world cruise booked.”

Kyungsoo feels his heart swell, knowing he’s done his job right makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“It’s nice, you know. Seeing him happy. I wish... I want that too.” Jongin says, eyes downcast and face red. “There’s going to be a lot of pressure on me when I eventually take over and that’s only in two weeks time. I- I get lonely I guess. I have my dogs, and they’re lovely but they can’t talk back. And sometimes I wish I had that. Sehun’s ok but I don’t... I’m not _in love_ with him.”

Kyungsoo can tell that Jongin has a lot he wants to get off his chest, so he puts his knife and fork down, nods encouragingly, and listens.

“Sometimes I think the only reason my dad did so well with the company was because he had someone that was there for him. He could come home to mum and not have to worry about anything. He had a foundation. I don’t have that and I’m absolutely terrified that I’m going to take over and everything my dad’s worked hard for will be lost. That the business will go into ruins and it will be my fault.”

Kyungsoo’s heart clenches in his chest. Jongin looks like a little boy again, so small and fragile and Kyungsoo wants to just stand up and hold him tight. Instead he whispers “And you, as a person might break. You should value yourself as a person way above any business, Jongin. You’re still human.”

“I know but I... I’m gay. There’s no one, _no one,_ with a business as big as my father’s who is gay. They have beautiful wives in elegant frocks to parade around at dinner parties. I don’t want that—I’ve never wanted that—but if I don’t find someone, I’ll go into my old age with people pushing questions on to me and trying to set me up with people but I—“

Jongin settles himself.

“I’m not doing a very good job of this. What I’m trying to say is, I’m a coward. After we- we kissed I ran away to my family’s island. And I sat there. And I did nothing. But at least no one was taking a photo of me and constantly speculating over my existence. I ran away because I’m not brave enough to stand up to people. I ran away—“

“Jongin that’s understandable. Press don’t view you as a person, you’re an object of entertainment. I don’t blame you at all for wanting to run away and forget about the—“

“I don’t want that. I don’t want to forget that kiss, Kyungsoo. I was too much of a coward to stay then, because I’d never felt so strongly about anyone. Ever. I had no idea what my emotions were doing and my head wasn’t in any place, let alone the right one. But now I... now I’m pretty sure I know. I don’t want to forget that kiss, Soo, because that was the first ever time I kissed you. I don’t want to forget it because I don’t want it to be our last kiss either. I want to kiss you again. Every day, possibly for the rest of my life.”

Kyungsoo stares in silence. Jongin is undeterred.

“I knew I was gay before I met you. Well, I was pretty sure I knew. I’d had crushes on guys, wanted to date guys before I met you. But then you waltz into my life and I’ve never felt so inexplicably drawn to someone before. Your fire and passion. Your drive to make your business succeed, but your compassion and care for you clients and your staff who you treat as equals.  Your clever, and funny and you’re absolutely beautiful. You’re solid and strong and if I’m honest you’re the only person I can see myself coming home to at night. What I’m trying to say Do Kyungsoo, is that there is a very very high chance that I have fallen irrevocably head over heels in love with you, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Jongin stops and breathes. Kyungsoo stares at him some more. Jongin’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, he’s red in the face and he can’t quite seem to believe what he just said.

Kyungsoo must seem like a statue on the outside, but inside he is screaming in joy and swooning at the same time. He, Do Kyungsoo, small skinny bug-eyed hermit, has somehow made the tall gorgeously tanned, horrendously successful Kim Jongin fall in love with him. A smile creeps across his face.

Jongin is still staring at his lap, probably slowly dying inside because of the silence.

“Well,” Kyungsoo says, standing up. Jongin’s head snaps up, and he looks terrified. “It’s a good job he fell in love with you quite a while ago too, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin takes while to register it, before his eyes become misty and he whispers, “Really?” while standing up and walking across to Kyungsoo.

“Yes really, you big idiot. How could you not realise?” Kyungsoo laughs, half crying, as he punches Jongin limply in the chest.

Jongin grabs his hand and tips his head back, laughing like he can’t quite believe this is happening.

“Do you know what I would have done, if I’d stayed that night at the club?” He shifts closer to Kyungsoo, eyes hooded and his lips.

“N-no.” Kyungsoo stutters, eyes flicking between Jongin’s warm eyes and his lips.

Jongin’s hand reaches up to Kyungsoo’s chin, and tilts it upwards. He gives possibly the brightest smile Kyungsoo has ever seen, before saying “This.”

And then he is leaning forward, and at last their lips meet for a second kiss that they feel like they’ve waited a lifetime for.

 

 

 

 

 

**mwahahaha i'm not done with you yet though kaisoo.....**

**p.s thankyou so much for your lovely comments/subs/upvotes. you're lovely lovely humans ad you always make my week brighter. love to you all <333333333**

[twitter ](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	8. For Kyungsoo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** CHAPTER 8 - FOR KYUNGSOO **

UNEDITED. AGAIN. I KNOW. IM MILES BEHIND ON CHECKING OVER MY WORK, BUT IN THE WORDS OF ARNIE, I'LL BE BACK. 

 

It’s official after that.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are hesitant of labels though, purely because Jongin still isn’t ready to come out yet. For now, it remains that only Kyungsoo, his friends, Sehun and Joohyun know that Jongin is gay. Because of this, they bob along steadily at their own pace, and Kyungsoo is actually really enjoying have a _special someone._

At first, Kyungsoo felt a little unsure of himself. Of course labels on relationships aren’t necessary and have potential to do more harm than good, but Kyungsoo still worries about where he stands without a clear definition. He understands though, a lot of pressure is about to be lumped on top of Jongin and that last thing he needs is a possible media backlash to his coming out.

Even now, as he sits in Kyungsoo’s apartment in his shirt and boxers, he is worrying over work. Jongin is due on a trip to Italy tomorrow to finalise a deal for the company with a large Italian brand. It’s his first official job in a CEO position, and he’ll be away for one week. One day after he returns, the company will hold an official announcement evening to celebrate Jongin fully taking over the position of CEO, and there will be information given on the deal with the Italian company.

Jongin knows if he messes this up, it could throw the company into turmoil.

Kyungsoo wishes he could help, but as he looks over the pages upon pages of legal documents and graphs spread out on his living room floor, he decides he’d probably be more of hindrance.

Instead, he makes Jongin copious amounts of cups of tea as the younger flicks through the sheets as he lies sprawled across the rug.

It’s heading into early November so the sky is dark outside even if it’s only early evening. Jongin’s forgotten his glasses so his frown is deepening as the light in Kyungsoo’s apartment isn’t the greatest.

He already has dark bags under his eyes from a few sleepless nights troubling himself over the event and Kyungsoo is worried for him.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin looks up, blinking a little to adjust his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want you here, but I really think you should go home and get some rest. Jetlag’s even worse when you’re tired in the first place. I don’t want you getting ill.”

Jongin sighs, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. “I guess you’re right.” He starts to gather up the papers, and then stops suddenly. “But I won’t see you until after I come back Soo and—“

 “No arguments. You. Home. Bed. Sleep. I’ll call you when you land in Italy, pinkie swear.” Kyungsoo commands, and steers the younger towards the door, tossing him his coat. He feels momentarily bad for just throwing Jongin out like this, but the younger needs sleep and Kyungsoo needs time to accept that contact with Jongin is going to be minimal for a while. If Kyungsoo doesn’t make the first step towards removing Jongin, he’ll never leave.

Jongin shrugs his coat on, all the while giving Kyungsoo the puppy stare that is designed purely to make him feel guilty. Kyungsoo doesn’t crack, however, because he knows he’s doing it for Jongin’s own good.

Jongin steps outside the door and pouts even more miserably, and Kyungsoo leans inside and picks his stripy scarf up from the entrance. He stretches up onto his tiptoes and begins to wrap it round Jongin’s neck, with Jongin bending his knees a little to help Kyungsoo reach. Once Kyungsoo is certain Jongin is all tucked up and safe from the cold weather, he leans against the doorframe.

Jongin picks up one of Kyungsoo’s hands and toys with his fingers lightly, stalling so he doesn’t have to leave so soon. “You’ll call, right?” he asks unsurely, looking down at their entwined fingers.

“The moment your plane lands in Italy.” Kyungsoo confirms, nodding and smiling softly.

“But after that I probably won’t be able to speak to you...” Jongin adds sadly, face like a little kicked puppy.

“The trip will flash by, I promise. Now, stop playing for time, are you wrapped up warm?” Kyungsoo asks, standing up straight and looking at Jongin with a no nonsense expression.

“All warm!” Jongin pipes happily, before frowning. “Except my lips. My lips are really cold.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Jongin pouts.

“They’re like, freezing cold.” Jongin reaffirms, pout becoming gradually more exaggerated by the minute.

Soon he looks like he’s pouting hard enough to do himself an injury, so Kyungsoo swiftly hops up and presses a warm chaste kiss to his mouth. “Better?”

“A little...” Jongin says ruefully. “Is that really all I get?”

“Yup.” Kyungsoo says, waving him off down the corridor as Jongin moans and complains. “I’m saving it for when you get back.”

Jongin’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and he tries to click his heels together like they do in the movies but fails tragically and stumbles his way down the corridor, desperately hoping the other people in Kyungsoo’s apartment block can’t hear him.

Kyungsoo snickers in his doorway as he watches Jongin’s retreating back. He watches him go all the way into the elevator, and only retreats inside when the doors close and Jongin is being whisked down to the ground floor.

It’s going to be a long old week.

***

Its four days after Jongin leaves for Italy and Kyungsoo wakes with a smile on his face. The sun is shining even if it’s cold outside, and there seems to be an odd calmness spreading across Seoul.

Kyungsoo shuffles out of bed, opens his curtains and has a nice look out over his favourite city. Everyone looks like they’re working slower today, and perhaps that is why the city seems less hustle and bustle.

The last time Kyungsoo spoke to Jongin was when he’d landed in Rome at the airport. Jongin told him about all the delights of the airport and how the weather was surprisingly warm compared to Seoul. Jongin nattered for ages about how he was missing Kyungsoo already, and all Kyungsoo had been able to do was sit on his bed and blush furiously, grateful that Jongin couldn’t see him all the way from Italy.

They’d stayed on the phone to each other for hours; Jongin had been on a train to Milan for most of the time and they were still talking as he hurried his way through the train station and tried to find his taxi. They were talking even when Jongin was back in his hotel, just about anything and everything, enjoying the sound of each other’s voices and trying to commit them to memory as much as possible. In the end though, time difference caught up with them and Jongin had to leave.

“Hm... I’ll miss you, Soo.” He said, sighing down the phone in sadness. Kyungsoo can almost hear the pout in his voice.

“I’ll miss you too Jongin. Sleep well, and take good care of yourself.”

“I will Soo, don’t worry. I love you.” The last sentence came out as almost a whisper, but Kyungsoo heard it loud and clear and a smile broke out across his face.

“I love you too, Jongin-ah. See you next week.”

The memory of the conversation brings a smile to Kyungsoo’s face as he makes himself breakfast. He doesn’t turn on the television, he doesn’t listen to the radio, he doesn’t open his door to collect the newspaper that’s been delivered for today. Kyungsoo simply sits and smiles to himself serenely, not a care in the world.

It is, as they might say, the calm before the storm.

Kyungsoo showers and dresses as normal, and his phone beeps from his bedside table.

What is abnormal though, is that Kyungsoo does not check the message immediately. He picks the phone up and carries it with him as he goes to pick up the papers from outside his apartment.

He carries them inside and tries to read the headlines as best he can from where the papers are clutched to his chest with his phone.

Kyungsoo settles himself on the sofa, and dumps the papers on the coffee table along with his phone.

As he does so, the trashy gossip magazine extra in one of the papers shoots out.

Kyungsoo freezes and his blood runs cold. He can feel the bile creeping up his throat and he swallows thickly. His eyes flicker back and forth over the headline and the pictures printed beneath it. Kyungsoo can’t breathe.

He shakily reaches for his phone, and he at last sees the message sent to him a few minutes ago.

_From: Minseok_

_Soo, whatever you do, don’t watch the news and don’t listen to the radio (especially not the gossip channels!) Please. Not until we get there at least. Just stay put, don’t move. Just this once Soo, please trust me and DO NOT READ THE PAPERS. We’re on our way now. Love, M xx_

***

Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His head is resting on Minseok’s shoulder and the older boy is rubbing a hand soothingly down his arm. Jongdae leans against the wall nearby, the usual Cheshire cat grin on his face replaced by an expression of confusion and above all else, shock.

The magazine headline spells it out loud and clear, and it almost taunts Kyungsoo from its place on the coffee table.

**_Super Enterprises Heir Kim Jongin Engaged To CEO’s Daughter._ **

The pictures with it show Jongin looking handsome in black slacks and a black button down. He’s holding the hand of a beautiful girl in a tight white dress. They’re laughing and smiling together. They’ve been photographed leaving a club in Milan, a big sparkly ring on her finger. There was a company announcement made saying the pair were engaged a few hours after the pictures surfaced.

There are various pictures of the happy couple together, of them dancing together in the club, leaving together and of course the _pièce de résistance_ : a large photo of the girl practically in Jongin’s lap in the back of a taxi, their lips pressed together in a kiss.

Minseok sighs and picks up the article. “Her name’s Moon Jihae. Her father owns a hotel chain, but the company’s dabbled in similar things to Super Enterprises. Stock exchanges, money, blah blah.” Minseok’s eyes flit down the page.

“ _The happy couple are said to have met some time ago, and have been dating in secret for a year. Jihae is a beautiful girl and no doubt she and Jongin will have a very happy life together. She could just be the key to success for Jongin when he takes over his father’s company next week.”_ Minseok reads, scoffing.

Kyungsoo remains silent. Jongin... Jongin was gay wasn’t he? He’d admitted that when he and Kyungsoo were in the cafe all that time ago. He’d seemed genuine. He’d confessed to Kyungsoo at the rooftop dinner, taken him out on dates, kissed him, held him close, told him _he loved him._ Could that really all be... No. Kyungsoo couldn’t wrap his head around it. His mind goes into auto drive and his pulse is racing. Maybe Jongin really doesn’t care about him at all. Maybe it was all some kind of act, a joke, just something to keep him entertained for a while.

Though Jongin never seemed like the type to do that. To play with people.

Maybe he was just a brilliant actor.

Maybe Jongin and his fiancée are sitting in Milan somewhere, sipping coffee and laughing over the fact that Kyungsoo’s going to find out he’s been strung along all this time.

 

Kyungsoo starts to cry. It’s all so sudden and it almost feels like a nightmare, that he’ll wake up in a minute. It’s all happening too fast.

Minseok holds him close and whispers quiet words of comfort, and all Jongdae can do is stand by and watch, a mix of emotions playing out across his face.

“Should we call him?” Jongdae asks suddenly.

“I don’t think... I can’t...” Kyungsoo says, burying his face into Minseok’s sweater, worrying that he’s going to get it all dirty and snotty.

Jongdae looks at his best friend sobbing and makes the decision. He picks up Kyungsoo’s phone and dials. The phone rings and rings and rings, but no one picks up. Jongdae can’t care to leave a voicemail message. He’s not going to waste his breath.

***

“Jongdae just texted me. He tried ringing Jongin on Kyungsoo’s phone, but he didn’t pick up. Kyungsoo’s a mess, judging by the sounds of it.” Luhan says as he wanders into his bedroom.

Sehun is in bed still, a look of shock across his features as he flicks through the pictures in the magazine. “Did it go to voicemail?” He asks, looking up.

“It did, so at least he hasn’t disabled that as well. I don’t think Jongdae left a message though. He was not a happy bunny.”

Sehun clucks his tongue and thinks for a minute. “Pass me the phone.” He says, and Luhan picks it up hesitantly.

“Sehun are you sure I don’t—“

“I count Kyungsoo as my friend now. I like him a lot, he’s a good guy. If he’s had his heart broken, I’m expecting to have a few choice words with the guy who did it. Even if that guy happens to be my best friend.” Sehun says, a look of determination in his eyes.

Luhan hands the phone over, and Sehun dials. Again, the phone rings but no one answers, only the mechanic voice of the voicemail box responds.

Sehun in a deep breath. “Kim Jongin. I’ve been your best friend for a very long time, but I’d never ever expect you to do something like this. I have no idea what’s going on, but I sure as hell hope you have a decent explanation for it. You either need to ring me back now or get your on a plane back to Korea and sort something out. Remember who’s more important in your life. Bye.”

The phone beeps as Sehun finishes recording his message. He ends the call and looks at Luhan blankly.

“I think I need a hug.” He says, and Luhan is more than willing to oblige.

***

_Somewhere in Milan, Italy._

Jongin is finally free after a gruelling day of meetings.

Jihae meets him to go for a coffee, and they sit talking until he notices his phone is flashing, telling him he has two missed call and voicemail message.

The first missed call is from Kyungsoo. Jongin freezes as he checks the second. Sehun.

He flicks his phone onto loudspeaker, and plays Sehun’s message.

_“Kim Jongin. I’ve been your best friend for a very long time, but I’d never ever expect you to do something like this. I have no idea what’s going on, but I sure as hell hope you have a decent explanation for it. You either need to ring me back now or get your on a plane back to Korea and sort something out. Remember who’s more important in your life. Bye.”_

Jongin nearly spits his coffee out. His chest is constricting and his mind is whirring.

Jihae looks horrified. “Is that— Does that mean—“

“Y-yes.” _Oh crap._ Surely the pictures won’t have—won’t they? They can’t have done, they weren’t supposed to be released until way after Jongin was home.  

The most important meeting of the entire trip is tonight. If Jongin ditches, all manner of trouble could start up.

Jongin and Jihae share a look over the table. “Wait here.” Jihae says suddenly, standing up and running off, phone in hand.

Jongin sits in stunned silence. Jihae comes tottering back mere minutes later, her pink summer dress swooshing and her white heels clicking against the tiles. Jongin briefly wonders how she is managing to run in those shoes until she is collapsing back in her seat and smacking something on the table.

“I’ll wear a short dress or something.”

Jongin looks at it briefly, and a smile splits across his face. “Moon Jihae, you absolute beauty.” He grabs it and stands up, pressing a sloppy kiss to Jihae’s forehead and sprinting off.

Jihae smiles fondly and goes back to her coffee. “My pleasure.”

***

Kyungsoo is lucky to have such wonderful friends.

They rally around him that afternoon and try their best to keep him smiling. Kyungsoo dares to say it does work sometimes and he is grateful, so so grateful, even if he can only manage a slight smile to tell them so.

Jongin doesn’t call Sehun back, and Kyungsoo knows this because Luhan has been throwing the younger boy questioning glances all day and Sehun subtly shakes his head every time. They had arrived around lunchtime, with Sehun looking almost as shaken up as Kyungsoo. He never expected that Jongin would do that; Sehun thought he knew Jongin well enough.

No matter how hard his friends try though, Kyungsoo still can’t rest his mind. Thoughts, mental images of Jongin and that girl swirl around his brain and echoes of taunting laughter bounce across his skull.

Everything he tries fails to block it out, and when his friends start leaving at the end of the day it gets harder for Kyungsoo to be distracted and his imagination runs wild.

In the end, Kyungsoo stands up. He’s had enough. “Jongdae, come on.” He says, grabbing his coat and Jongdae’s arm.

Jongdae looks confused, but Minseok signals for him to just go with it, so Jongdae follows loyally.

“We’re going out, and I swear to God I’m going to forget everything.” Kyungsoo says.

***

The pounding bass in the club is already giving Jongdae a headache. Kyungsoo disappeared off into the crowd a while ago, and Jongdae lost sight of him, giving him slight reason to panic.

He figures that if he doesn’t move and stays on his seat at the bar, Kyungsoo would have to pass him to get to the exit, so there’s no way he can leave with some unsuitable without Jongdae knowing.

Jongdae is stone cold sober but Kyungsoo is far from it. He’s probably ingested enough vodka to knock out a small elephant, never mind the concoction of other alcoholic drinks he’s poured down his throat.

Jongdae sighs. Next time Kyungsoo comes back to the bar, he’s not having another drink for his liver’s sake at least.

Jongdae’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks it in one smooth motion.

_From: Oh Sehun_

_Jongin’s back. He just called me. Don’t know where he is exactly, but he just landed at Incheon so I guess he’ll be right in the city pretty soon. He knows we’re all mad at him thanks to Lu. Oops._

Jongdae smiles a little. If Luhan’s managed to give him a piece of his mind, Jongin should definitely be terrified. However, it still means Jongin is back in South Korea, and Jongdae has a feeling Kyungsoo might not be ready to face up to him yet. Jongdae doesn’t blame him.

“Woooo! Jong! Why aren’t you on that dance floor man!” Kyungsoo hollers, appearing magically from the crowd looking sweaty and untidy. “Get me another drink.” He slurs.

“No. I’m pretty sure you’ve had enough Soo.” Jongdae says worriedly, grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist before he can chug another shot down.

“I haven’t!” Kyungsoo says. “I can still remember that Jongin is an absolute doofus and he’s the reason I’m getting drunk because I NEVER EVER want to see his face EVER!” Kyungsoo says adamantly.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, and does not mention that Jongin has flown back to Korea.

He pushes Kyungsoo back into the crowd and this time tracks his movements like a hawk. The first sign of any trouble and Jongdae is going to be in that crowd and taking him home.

 

The night draws on and Jongdae spends most of it texting Minseok, glancing up from his phone every now and then to check Kyungsoo is OK. Most of the time he is just dancing (or should that be grinding) against various men and women, but it is mostly harmless fun and no one involved seems to have any seedy intentions; everyone is laughing and smiling and having fun.

That is until just as the hour is creeping past 11, and Jongdae looks up from his phone to check on Kyungsoo, only to do a double take.

Kyungsoo is smiling up at a man. A man Jongdae recognises. He isn’t particularly tall, but he looks it compared to Kyungsoo’s tiny form. He has vibrantly dyed red hair and he wears blue contact lenses that are piercing even from a distance.

Jongdae slides off his bar stool and slips his phone into his pocket. He doesn’t like this one bit. He shuffles closer, trying to confirm if it is who he thinks it is.

Of course. Kwon Jiyong.

He’s notorious for his somewhat shady lifestyle. Drugs, gangs, crime, you name it, Jiyong’s done it. His father is very rich and spoilt him as a child by sending him to private education and making sure he had all of the luxuries he wanted in life. He never made him work for anything, and Jiyong soon took advantage of that and went off the rails, spending his money on alcohol and drugs and fast cars and women.

Kyungsoo had match made for Jiyong’s father a few years back. Kyungsoo had never admitted anything, but Jongdae and most of Kyungsoo’s friends had suspicions that Jiyong had had his eye on Kyungsoo at the time, and they may even have dated, albeit briefly. Jongdae uses the term ‘dated’ loosely of course, as this was very much Jiyong’s idea of dating, which mainly involved treating partners like dirt and Kyungsoo being one of around 6 at any given time.

In short, Kwon Jiyong was bad news, and Kyungsoo had all but written him out of his life. All contact was cut off, they never saw each other again after Jiyong’s father’s match was found and that was that. Kyungsoo seemed to deem the ‘dating’ as similar to one of the stupid flings he had in college. Sober Kyungsoo would not go near Kwon Jiyong.

Drunken Kyungsoo, however, is a different matter. Kyungsoo can recognise Jiyong of course, and he smiles broadly and leans in to hug the man. The smug smirk on Jiyong’s face is almost sinister as he realises that Kyungsoo is not his usual self.

Jongdae’s stomach flips. Jiyong is the type to take advantage of people in the worst ways.

Jiyong’s gang of cronies are in the club too, dotted around in various intervals. None of them have taken notice of Jongdae yet and that’s how he’d like it to stay.

Kyungsoo and Jiyong are dancing together now, with Kyungsoo’s back pressed to Jiyong’s chest. Unlike before, this is not innocent fun, and Jiyong’s hands are creeping insidiously up and down Kyungsoo’s front and he’s whispering something in Kyungsoo’s ear, making him giggle and flush.

When Jiyong turns Kyungsoo round to face him and crashes their lips together, Jongdae makes a decision. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, grits his teeth and dials.

He doesn’t give the person on the other end time to speak before he says “You are the last person I want to speak to right now, but I don’t have much choice. I’d rather you than _him._ Get yourself down to Black Pearl night club as soon as you can. For Kyungsoo. Prove what he means to you. I’ll see you soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

**quiet reminder that author only does happily ever afters...**

 

 

[twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

 


	9. Pretty

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** CHAPTER 9 - PRETTY **

Jongin is exhausted, he has a splitting headache and he really needs a drink but he bundles himself into a taxi and just about manages to string a sentence together to tell the taxi driver to take him to the Black Pearl nightclub.

He sits back in his seat and pinches the bridge of his nose then rubs his eyes, desperately trying to wake himself up. Jongdae had sounded pretty pissed on the phone, and Jongin can’t blame him. If everything had gone to plan, none of this would have happened because he would have been back in time to _explain everything_ and—Jongin stops himself. The last thing he wants to do now is get frustrated. He pulls his phone out and texts Jihae.

_From:  Jongin_

_Are you sure you don’t mind staying?_

She replies in a flash.

_From: Jihae_

_There’s more trouble in this for you than there is for me, Jong. I’ll be fine for tonight; I’ll probably come back on the next plane home tomorrow. Stop worrying about me, and worry more about what you’re going to do to sort this out. Good luck <3 xx_

Jongin frowns and locks his phone. He has no idea what he’s going to walk into, other than an extremely angry Kim Jongdae, and if he’s honest, Jongin has no game plan. Jongdae had mentioned another guy when he’d called and Jongin has no idea who he is, but he gets the impression that he’s got something to do with Kyungsoo and he’s obviously done worse to him than Jongin has over the past couple of days. The thought makes him angry, his shoulders squaring and muscles tensing. Kyungsoo is _his_ and the thought of anyone else having him is... in Jongin’s mind, disgusting.

As ever, that annoying little voice in the back of Jongin’s mind leaps forward just when it is least needed. _But Kyungsoo might not be yours anymore Jongin. He might never want to look at your face ever again._

Jongin shakes his head at the voice as he throws the cab driver some money and steps out of the taxi onto the pavement. He can hear the booming of the bass from inside the club and he steels himself before making his way inside.

 

 

There are people everywhere, bodies writhing and drinks spilling, and Jongin hasn’t even made it to the dance floor yet. He elbows his way through the crowds, not caring to stop and apologise as he catches sight of Jongdae leaning against the bar, a frown on his face.

“Jongdae,” Jongin says, stumbling up to him. “I-I...”

“Save it.” Jongdae says coolly, giving Jongin a critical onceover. “Kyungsoo should hear it first. He’s over there.” He points to where Kyungsoo is still engaged in a pretty steamy lip lock with Jiyong.

Jongin clenches his jaw so hard he nearly pinches the inside of his cheek. His heart is hammering against his chest and there is practically steam coming out of his ears. No one should kiss Kyungsoo like that except _him._

“Just get him out of here, and get him somewhere safe. He’s drunk as hell and has no idea what he’s doing. When he sobers up, you’d best get on your sorry knees and start begging for forgiveness.” Jongdae finishes haughtily, before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

Jongin barely acknowledges him as he leaves, his eyes still fixated on Jiyong and Kyungsoo in the crowd. He makes his way over to them stealthily, moving through the throngs of people at an oddly controlled pace. Just as he is within hearing distance, Jiyong pulls back and speaks.

“So cutie... fancy leaving this old dump with me tonight?”

Kyungsoo blushes again and giggles whilst nodding. Jiyong smirks.

Jongin feels something akin to a tight fist clench at his chest, and his teeth grind in anger.

Jiyong moves as if to lead Kyungsoo away, and Jongin’s heart leaps. He steps forward without a moment’s hesitation “Don’t even think about it.” He grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and feels the pulse thudding beneath his fingertips.

Jiyong lifts his head challengingly. “And who’re you?” he says, looking up at Jongin.

 “Who I am is irrelevant.” Jongin says, confidence boosted by the fact he has a few inches in height on Jiyong. “You’re not going anywhere with Kyungsoo.” Jongin is surprised by how calm he sounds. He certainly doesn’t feel it.

“Oh, and why is that? Because Kyungsoo here seems to be enjoying himself...” Jiyong taunts.

Kyungsoo has turned now to look at Jongin blearily. “You look f-famil-yaaa.” He slurs, squinting his eyes at Jongin.

“You don’t wanna talk to him Kyungie; he’s just here to spoil our night.”

“Kyungsoo, please. Jongdae called me; you really need to come home.” Jongin says

At the mention of Jongdae’s name, Kyungsoo perks up. “Jongdae? As in my friend Kim Jongdae? ChenChen?” 

“Yes.” Jongin breathes in relief. “Yes, Jongdae told me to take you home.”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo thinks to himself. “Well, if Jongdae says so, I think I’d better... Good bye Jiyooooong!” He pipes happily, hugging the taller.

Jongin is torn between cooing over drunken Kyungsoo’s babyish behaviour or punching stupid Jiyong in his stupid handsome face for kissing Kyungsoo.

“It’s been wonderful but Jongdae told me to go home now. He looks after me well. So I’m going. Bye bye!” Kyungsoo adds sincerely, nodding his head like a small child.

Jongin is briefly astounded at how easy it is to get Kyungsoo away. Jiyong looks motionless with shock, so Jongin takes the opportunity to grab Kyungsoo’s waist and pull him away before he changes his mind.

***

_Come on, Come on._ Jongin thinks, looking around the taxi rank agitatedly. They’re still a couple of places back in the queue, and Jongin knows that Jiyong and his cronies are most likely to be out looking for he and Kyungsoo. Jiyong didn’t seem like the type to let things go easily.

Plus Kyungsoo was still a slurring drunk and Jongin would feel a whole lot more comfortable if he could just get Kyungsoo inside and safe.

“Thank you.” A quiet voice beside him whispers. Jongin nearly breaks his neck at the speed in which he looks down a Kyungsoo.

“Why?” he asks. He should be apologising to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo has no reason to be thanking him.

“For getting me away from Jiyong. I didn’t like him. We... We knew each other. Before. I worked for his dad. He wasn’t very nice to me.” Kyungsoo says sadly, sitting down cross legged on the floor. Jongin sits beside him for reasons he’ll think of later.

“It’s OK. He didn’t look the nice type.” Jongin says. He guesses Kyungsoo can’t recognise him, and he isn’t sure whether to feel sad or grateful.

“Plus, I have a boyfriend. Well I did. Maybe. He never called himself my boyfriend. But I think he was.” Kyungsoo says glumly.

Jongin’s throat closes up, and Kyungsoo continues.

“He’s called Jongin. I worked for his dad too. Maybe I should stop falling for clients sons...” Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin smiles bitterly.

“I like his dad though. He’s a nice man. I like him much more than Jiyong’s dad. He was a douche.”

“Yeah?” Jongin says. This whole conversation is headed somewhere Jongin really wishes it wouldn’t, but he has no choice in where it goes.

“I like Jongin too. He’s nice. Jiyong isn’t. I miss him. Jongin I mean... But he’s engaged now. To a girl. Not me. I love Jongin, did you know that? I fell in love with him.” Kyungsoo hiccups, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin’s heart beats frantically in his chest.

“His stupid eye smiles. His eyes go all crinkly when he’s happy. And he yawns in a really cute way when he’s tired. I love Jongin, but I don’t think he loves me. He’ll probably end up marrying that girl and they’ll have beautiful children and his life will all be happy and shiny and I... I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him. Even though he broke my heart right in two, it’ll still love him. He broke my heart, but I love him.”

Jongin feels like he’s been kicked and stabbed in the gut at the same time. His chest physically _hurts_ just by seeing what an absolute idiot he’s been. He wants to grab Kyungsoo now, kiss him, cuddle him and explain his heart away and pray and pray that Kyungsoo will forgive him. He knows he might do in this current situation.

The chances of sober Kyungsoo (who knows what he’s saying) forgiving Jongin are significantly less.

Kyungsoo is still muttering to himself when a cab finally pulls up for them. Kyungsoo is nearly falling asleep, so Jongin lifts him up and carries him into the car with an arm under his shoulders and one under the bend of his knees.

The cab pulls away in silence, and Jongin rests his head on the cool glass of the window, closing his eyes. Seoul flashes by in shots of colour behind in eyelids, and Kyungsoo lies slumped across his lap.

 

A cold hand comes into contact with Jongin’s jaw line. Jongin opens his eyes and raises his head, drowsily looking down to find Kyungsoo gazing at him intently.

“You remind me of him. Of Jongin. You have a nice jaw. He has too, and you have really nice skin, it’s dark and tanned and nice. It’s beautiful. Makes you look healthy.”

Jongin subconsciously leans into Kyungsoo’s palm as he cups his cheek.

“Pretty.” Kyungsoo says finally, before falling asleep, his hand dropping to his side.

***

Kyungsoo is still sound asleep by the time the taxi pulls up outside Jongin’s apartment block.

Jongin lifts him out of the cab gently, cradling him in his arms and making sure he doesn’t bump his head on the door frame on the way out.

 

Quiet consumes the air as Jongin trudges his way into his apartment. One would think that having such a large penthouse suite to yourself would be fun and luxurious but Jongin is beginning to realise how cold, empty and _lonely_ it feels.

He has no idea whether he should change Kyungsoo out of his clothes or just leave him as he is like his mother used to do when Jongin was younger and he fell asleep in his clothes.

Jongin doesn’t think he can face undressing Kyungsoo, and he certainly doesn’t want to disturb his sleep, so he makes sure that Kyungsoo’s belt is taken off (so it doesn’t jab him in the night) and that his shirt button is undone at the top (so he doesn’t get  too hot) when he places him gently in his bed.

Jongin pulls the covers up around Kyungsoo’s sleeping form and tucks him in softly, sneaking a gentle kiss to his forehead. He places a glass of water beside the bed in case Kyungsoo wakes up thirsty in the night, then pulls up an armchair at the side of the bed.

Kyungsoo might think it was creepy that Jongin was going to spend the night watching over him, but Jongin can’t bring himself to care. He is well aware that this may be the last few hours he ever gets to spend with Kyungsoo, even if they are asleep. Being in the same bed as him may be a step too far, though.

Once Jongin has locked the door, he kicks his shoes off and loosens his tie slightly. He’s been dressed in his work suit for well over 24 hours now, and he’s in desperate need of a shower, but Jongin is painfully tired.

He grabs a small cushion and a blanket off his sofa as he passes and settles into the armchair, flicking the lights off on the remote control situated on the bedside table.

The sound of Kyungsoo’s gentle breathing fills the room and Jongin sighs. “Good night, Soo.”

***

Kyungsoo has a pounding head, a dry throat and queasiness in his stomach when he wakes the next morning.

The first thing that hits him is that his bed smells so nice. He buries his face in a pillow and inhales deeply. _Vanilla, honey, something lemony..._ It’s a delicious mix. Kyungsoo is alarmed when he realises that none of his shampoos or colognes smell like this.

This is not Kyungsoo’s house. So where is he?

He sits up groggily, clenching his jaw and swallowing thickly to rid himself of some of the nausea. There is a glass of water by the bed and Kyungsoo gulps it down gratefully.

He freezes when he hears the sound of a shower running. He isn’t alone. Uh oh.

He checks his body over quickly and can’t see any obvious bruises or hickeys, and his back doesn’t feel sore so he takes that as a good sign.

The more Kyungsoo looks around, the more familiar the room becomes. Usually, this would be a wonderfully encouraging sign that he didn’t leave the club with a stranger, but today he fears he is in the place he least wants to be.

This is Jongin’s apartment. The pictures on the walls, the scent of pillows, everything here is Jongin.

Kyungsoo has too much of a thumping head to try and leave now, he’d probably pass out or throw up before he could reach the front door.

Whilst Kyungsoo is mildly panicking, the sound of a shower switching off is ignored, and Kyungsoo is still in a daze until a very wet, very bare Kim Jongin appears round the corner with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his hips.

“Oh! Kyungsoo, you’re... awake. I-I’ll make a coffee or something.” Jongin stumbles, flushing red. He disappears as fast as he came, and Kyungsoo blinks.

There is an odd feeling in his stomach, and not one he can attribute to a hangover. It’s a mixture of relief, pain and longing, all jumbled into one.

Relief at seeing Jongin again after he’s been away.

Pain at remembering what has happened.

And longing for Jongin. Even after everything.

Needless to say it leaves him a little confused.

***

They sit in silence drinking their coffee.

Kyungsoo is still in bed, and Jongin is on his armchair which he’s pulled away from the edge of the bed a little so as to give Kyungsoo some space.

Jongin had brought painkillers earlier, so Kyungsoo was feeling a lot better. The downside of this was that he was also remembering everything that had happened: Milan, Jihae, the lot.

Jongin is the first to speak. “I’m sorry.” He says plainly, eyes tracing the rim of his coffee cup.

Kyungsoo frowns at the bed sheets, anger mixed with humiliation and hurt setting in. “Why are you sorry? It’s not like you care...”

Jongin’s head snaps up at the words. “Soo, please—“

“I don’t want to hear it Jongin. Clearly you’ve got everything sorted out and I hope you enjoy your _marriage.”_ He hisses the last word out with venom and Jongin cringes. “I’m not going to sit here and pretend anymore. I’m not cut out for all this nonsense. I can’t sit in the same room as you and pretend I’m not angry, because I am.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I just... I don’t understand.” He adds finally, and the crack of vulnerability in his voice makes Jongin hate himself more and more by the second.

“Does that mean you-you’re going to leave?”

“Yeah, probably. Well, it’s not like there’s any need for us to see each other again, is there? You’ve got a girl, your dad’s found a match and I’ve got to be on my merry way with life. I’ll be out once I’ve finished my coffee.” Kyungsoo replies stonily. Kyungsoo has no idea why the anger has suddenly kicked in, ridding him of any cool headedness. Kyungsoo is running purely on emotional overdrive, and that is never a good thing.

It doesn’t occur to him that Jongin flew back straight away for him. That Jongin took him home last night. That Jongin tucked him up in bed and made sure he had water and painkillers.

Kyungsoo is far too hurt to realise that.

It goes quiet for a moment, before Jongin speaks up again. “P-please. Just, hear me out. If you want to leave after I’ve explained everything, then I can’t stop you. But please. Don’t leave just yet.”

Kyungsoo hesitates, and then sits back against Jongin’s headboard, indicating that he should go on.

Jongin’s eyes are slightly wet already, but he isn’t crying. He steels his nerves then speaks. “I’m not engaged. I know you’re probably thinking I’m talking rubbish again, but honestly I’m not.”

“I’ve known Jihae since we were little kids. Her dad and my dad were business partners. She... She’s like a sister to me, we practically grew up together. When our fathers were out round the world doing business deals, we’d always play together. Our mums were really good friends too.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. He has no idea where this is going but he stays quiet and lets Jongin continue.

“My dad... He doesn’t know I’m gay. You know that of course, but... yeah. So when I arrived in Milan he pulled me aside. He told me that if we wanted good investors to stay and for new ones to invest in the company, we had to make me look as, well, _stable_ , as possible. No one wants to invest in a company who’s CEO is out partying every night and being photographed with a different woman each week. Which is understandable, I guess. So as I was going to be taking over, we needed to reassure investors that I was up to the job of being a mature grown up, seeing as all those pictures of me in the past clubbing with Sehun probably won’t do me any favours.”

“He said the only way we could do it would to stage an engagement. Make out that we’d been in a steady relationship for a while and it had only come to surface now. He said it would be simple, I wouldn’t have to actually date the girl we’d just have to pose for some pictures, then in a few months when I’d solidified my position as CEO and made trustworthy deals we could stage a break up and I’d be free to do what the hell I liked.”

“I would have said no. But at the time, I was just so... shocked I guess. Believe it or not, I was missing you already and I wanted more than anything to be back home in Seoul. I don’t think I’m capable of running the whole company, but I don’t have a choice. But hey, that’s another story.” Jongin sniffs miserably, a single tear falling down his face.

“Then dad pulled out Jihae. He said it was her I had to pretend to be with. Jihae was sobbing her eyes out at the time, and I had no idea why. Dad said it would be ok, not to treat it as too much and it’d all be over in a few weeks time. I-I don’t even know what I was thinking, but I just said yes. I said I’d do it and I didn’t think about how... how it would look to everyone else. I forgot that pictures would be in the papers, and that everyone, including you, would be able to see them. And you wouldn’t have an explanation.”

Tears are beginning to tumble down Jongin’s face now, and he looks terrified. Kyungsoo’s heart is thudding in his chest, almost as if it’s trying to break its way out of his ribcage.

Jongin is undeterred by the silence and carries on. “That night, it was just me and Jihae. We got sent out for dinner together, I guess to figure out how we were going to look like a couple. That’s when it hit me that the pictures would be published and everyone would know. Jihae panicked too because... hell she swore me to secrecy but I’m going to tell you anyway: she has a lover too. He’s a bellboy in a hotel here in Seoul. Obviously, she is heir to her father’s company as well, and he has high hopes for his only daughter to marry someone of influence. Her boyfriend has probably the lowest paid job in the hotel, and he comes from an everyday family. In true Disney fashion, they fell in love and they’ve been dating in secret for even longer than we have... had... I don’t know. Obviously, her father won’t approve of anyone less than perfect, so there’s no way they’re going to be together.”

“But we managed to subtly pull some strings, and they said they could set it up almost like a staged photo shoot, and that the pictures wouldn’t leak until at least a few weeks after we came home, so hopefully we would have had a chance to explain everything and clear things up with you. So we weren’t worried.”

Jongin is shaking now, the fear evident in his voice. “So we did it and didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t going to be a problem. It was a risk of course, because you might not have accepted it or something, but then we would have had time to stall the photo publication. Then Jihae and I were out for coffee one afternoon and then I realised I had missed calls and a voicemail from Sehun. When we heard it... We knew something had gone wrong, because it was clear it was referencing the pictures. We still don’t know how they got out, but both of us were horrified because we hadn’t had time to explain everything.”

“But Jihae, Jihae was a star. She shot up out of her chair and sprinted off somewhere, and then she came back a few minutes later and slapped a boarding pass for the next flight to Seoul down on the table. She told me that I should fly back straight away, because there was more at stake for me, in the sense of the whole... gay issue. I didn’t want to of course because her relationship was as much in jeopardy as mine, but she said she thinks her bellboy will know something isn’t right and hold fire until she can get back. Plus, there’s no sign of her father stepping down from his job yet, so she isn’t under as much scrutiny. We had a really important business meeting last night, but Jihae promised she’d go and stand in for me; she even joked and said she’d wear a short dress to distract the creepy old businessmen from my absence. I think she’s flying back sometime today to... sort things out.”

Kyungsoo feels something unfurl in his chest, like a heavy knot had been there without him realising. The thought crosses his mind that Jongin could be making this all up, but then the logical side of his brain kicks in. The story is so movie-esque and crazy that it somehow seems... too weird not to be true.

Jongin is still crying slightly. “So that’s it. There’s nothing going on, honestly. I wish... I should have told you. No, scratch that, I never should have said I’d do it in the first place I- I’ll do anything Soo. Please. I’m not ashamed of you, or my uality, it’s just... before I don’t know what I was doing. I think... this past day or so I just realised how much I really can’t live without you. I- I don’t know what I’d do. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand; I want to tell my dad, I want to tell everyone. I want you to be by my side when I have to do all of these crazy CEO tasks and I want to announce to those stupid old investors that I love you and if they’ve got a problem they can—you probably want to break up with me and never see me ever again though now so I’m probably just making myself look like an absolute idiot but hell maybe I am an idiot who knows I don’t care what people think anymore I just want you to be with me Kyungsoo and now I’m babbling so I’ll stop I don’t think I’m helping.”

Jongin gently smudges under his eyes with his shirt sleeve and sniffs a couple of times to stop the tears.

Kyungsoo feels—well Kyungsoo feels rather stupid, actually. He knows he should have known there would be more to this than met the eye. He knows he should have trusted Jongin, that there was no way he would do something like that. The whole misunderstanding is so stupid that Kyungsoo could almost laugh if he wasn’t so stunned and relieved.

Kyungsoo feels like screaming and crying and fangirling all at once.

“You’re not saying anything.” Jongin says, wisely, still curled in the corner wiping his nose like a scolded child.

“Come here.” Kyungsoo says, tapping the covers of the bed in front of him. Jongin looks at him timidly, before standing up and shuffling closer. “On here.” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin gingerly climbs up, before settling cross legged on the sheets before Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo traces the lines of Jongin’s face with his eyes, across his cheeks bones and down the tear tracks down his face. He reaches up and rubs them away as gently as he can, eliciting a soft whimper from Jongin. In one swift movement, Kyungsoo reaches up and hugs Jongin as tightly as possible, chuckling as Jongin gasps and holds him tighter.

“Kim Jongin you are a silly, silly boy.” He says lovingly, nuzzling his nose into Jongin’s hair behind his right ear. “You could have just told me—called me. I understand you’re going to have to do crazy stuff for the business, I...”

Jongin is sobbing again, Kyungsoo figures it is from relief more than anything. “I’m sorry Soo, I’m so so sorry.” He whimpers repeatedly, his tears dropping onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he buries his head closer.

“Ssh, ssh now, it’s ok, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I’m here.” Kyungsoo mutters reassuringly in his ear, rocking them gently back and forth like he was comforting a crying baby.

“You’re not breaking up with me?” Jongin asks, pulling back, eyes wide and shining with hope.

Kyungsoo chuckles again. “No I’m not. It was partly my fault as well... There were a lot of misunderstandings Jongin and... I don’t think I could break up with you if I tried!” Kyungsoo laughs properly then, and Jongin joins in.

Things always work out in the end.

***

Kyungsoo and Jongin spend the day lounging around in Jongin’s apartment. They park themselves on the sofa and have a Netflix marathon, only leaving to get food or have a toilet break.

Both of them seem content lying tangled together on the sofa; the separation and all the drama has made them particularly cuddly and in need of each other’s presence.

Jihae checked in sometime around midday; she was on a flight back home and expressed her hope that Jongin had succeeded in explaining the situation well. She seemed comforted by the fact he had, and Kyungsoo mentally willed her on, having found no reason to dislike her having learnt everything she did to get Jongin back home.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are halfway through a Sex and the City episode, when Jongin speaks suddenly. “Stay.”

Kyungsoo looks up from where he is nestled against Jongin’s chest and his head. “I’m not going anywhere, Jongin...” He says softly, and Jongin tightens his arms around him.

“No, as in properly stay. This apartment is way too big for just me. Move in with me, Soo. I-I don’t think I can handle watching you leave anymore. I want you to be the one I come home to at night and I want to be able to say goodnight to you whilst you’re in my arms in our bed rather than on a cold doorstep.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “You’re so cheesy, do you know that?”

Jongin giggles, face flushing. “I can’t help it... I know it’s fast but—“

“Yes, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, burying his face in Jongin’s neck. “Yes I’ll move in with you. I don’t think I want to say goodbye anymore either.”

The smile that graces Jongin’s face is possibly one of the most beautiful things Kyungsoo has ever seen, and he can’t help himself when he leans up to capture Jongin’s lips in his, warmth fluttering across his stomach.

When they at last pull apart, Kyungsoo has to rewind much of the episode that they missed due to kissing.

They settle in to watch again until Jongin makes a tiny sound of remembrance. “Oh! I’d wear something smart on Friday...” he begins.

Kyungsoo looks at him, puzzled.

“The conference announcing my official takeover as CEO is in 3 days... I want to... tell everyone about us.” Jongin says determinedly.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yep... Oh yeah. And we have to tell my dad.”

Oh, crap. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: Just so you kow, there will be one more chapter + possibly a short epilogue. 

i guess i could have ended the story here, but there are still a few scenes I'd love to write, so I'm going to hehe 

thank you for all your lovely support ( ihope this chap makes up for the angsty nature of the previous one!) 

unedited,(what else is new?) 

i'll see you all next time,

much love to you all, <333

 

 

 

[twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	10. Lucky

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

unedited again, i think we've all established im a lazy poop by now  ;)

 

 

Kyungsoo groans as he wakes up, cracking an eye open to peer at the alarm clock beeping on the bedside table. He eyes it grumpily and reaches up to switch it off—only to find he can’t. Two tanned arms are wrapped securely round his middle, and a chin is hooked over his shoulder. Jongin’s legs are a jumble with his beneath the blankets, and the younger is still sweetly dreaming.

Kyungsoo wrestles himself free as gently as he can, and sighs in relief when he turns the alarm clock off. The lateness in the year means it’s still dark at 6am and Kyungsoo wants more than anything to curl up and go back to sleep. He drops his head back onto his pillow and the arms around his waist curl themselves around him again with a soft groan.

“Five more minutes?” Jongin grumbles quietly from behind Kyungsoo, his hair tickling Kyungsoo’s cheek and his breath hitting his neck, making Kyungsoo squirm.

Kyungsoo smiles in the darkness and nods, knowing Jongin can feel him.

The arms around him squeeze tightly, and Kyungsoo is sure he can hear a muffled “Squishy,” mumbled into his shoulder but he’s too happy to care as he sinks back into a deep sleep.

***

“We should get up now.”

“No we shouldn’t.”

“Jongin its quarter to eleven.”

“Don’t care.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and slides out of bed as elegantly as he can (which isn’t very elegantly at all if he’s honest.)

Jongin mumbles and moans about the lack of Kyungsoo’s body heat and makes blind grabby motions on Kyungsoo’s side of the bed, never once opening his eyes.

Kyungsoo watches him fondly for a moment. He hasn’t officially moved in with Jongin yet, but he figures when he does he’ll be waking up to this grumpy Jongin pretty frequently.

Kyungsoo reaches under the duvet and clasps a cold hand round a warm ankle and begins to pull gently.

Jongin squeals like a four year old and clutches his pillow tighter. “Noooo, Soo noooo! No let me stay in bed!”

Kyungsoo keeps dragging, giggling as Jongin tumbles into a crumpled heap of limbs and bed linen at the foot of the bed. There is some scrabbling around and then a messy head of hair is poking out from the top of the pile. Jongin eyes Kyungsoo moodily, pout ever present on his face.

“Big day today Jonginnie...” Kyungsoo sings and Jongin growls, burrowing down under the covers again.

Kyungsoo doesn’t coo. Not at all. Ok maybe slightly. But definitely not loud enough for Jongin to hear.

Jongin still has some last minute work to do before the company gala tonight, and the last thing Kyungsoo wants is for the younger to be rushing around and giving himself more stress, which is exactly what will happen if he spends his entire day lounging around.

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat and plods into the kitchen, hoping that the smell of a freshly brewing coffee will wake Jongin up.

 

 

Once Jongin finally moves himself around gets out of bed, it is clear that the younger is more nervous than he may have previously said.

Kyungsoo made porridge and even gave it 3 big swirls of honey—just as Jongin likes it—but the younger is looking at it glumly and stirring it lazily, with zero intention of eating anything.

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asks with his eyebrows furrowed anxiously. Jongin has a big day ahead of him and he needs to eat well.

Jongin looks up. “Yeah, yeah... I’m fine...” he blusters, waving his hand in the air. He half-heartedly picks up a spoonful and nibbles a bit off the end.

Kyungsoo regards him with a no nonsense look. “You sure about that? You never turn down porridge and honey. I even gave you extra honey, diabetes be damned!”

Jongin blushes and his hand drops to his bowl, spoon clattering. He rubs his hands over his eyes and takes a deep shuddery breath. “No, I’m not. I’m terrified.” His voice is strained as he speaks, looking down at the table.

Kyungsoo listens patiently as ever.

“I’m sorry for always going on about this Soo, but I just... it didn’t seem real until now. I’ve known for months and months that I’m going to take over, and now it’s come to it I... I don’t think I’m ready. I’m not old enough, I haven’t done enough, I’ve not been with you enough and once I take over properly I’m going to less and less time to see you and—“

Jongin is silenced courtesy of Kyungsoo leaning over the breakfast bar and placing a finger on his lips.

“Jongin.” He says firmly. Kyungsoo moves his palm to cup Jongin’s cheek, and the younger leans the weight of his head into it, closing his eyes.

Kyungsoo’s eyes soften as he regards him. “Believe it or not, you’re going to be an excellent CEO. You’ve been in training for years, you know the drill. Your dad’s left you and excellent business with wonderful staff that are all going to take excellent care of you. Business leaders all over the world know you’re going to do an excellent job. I know you will, Sehun knows you will and most of importantly your dad knows you will. The problem is that you don’t trust yourself. Unless you start believing you can do it, nothing will happen. Now, eat your porridge, it’s getting cold.”

Jongin grouses sulkily, prodding at the porridge with his spoon. “I don’t have an appetite though.” He whines. “I’m too tired to eat.”

Kyungsoo sighs, and knows exactly where Jongin is headed with this. He wordlessly gets up and walks round the breakfast bar, hopping up onto the stool next to Jongin’s.

Jongin smiles indulgently and leans his head onto Kyungsoo’s left shoulder, closing his eyes.

Kyungsoo opens today’s paper on the table in front of him with his left hand, then picks up Jongin’s spoon with his right.

“Come on sleepy,” he says, bringing the spoon of porridge up to Jongin’s lips. He opens his mouth but doesn’t open his eyes and smiles happily when Kyungsoo feeds him mouthfuls of porridge.

Kyungsoo lazily turns the pages of the newspaper and withholds the eye roll at what a baby his boyfriend is.

***

“Jongin... what time are we supposed to be at the conference tonight?”

“Erm... half past seven I think... Why?”

Kyungsoo springs up from the sofa, looking at the clock frantically.

“It’s quarter to right now Jongin.”

Jongin freezes for a second. They’d spent the day lounging around in their onesies trying not to think about what was to come that evening, and they’d paid little attention to the time. That might not have been the best idea, because now they have 45 minutes to get the two of them ready and at the building where the conference was going to be held. Jongin jumps up and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand. “Looks like we’re going to have to share the shower, come on, come on!”

 

_Maybe it was a good idea to run late,_ Jongin thinks briefly as he and Kyungsoo pile into the shower. It’s rather enjoyable having Kyungsoo’s soft hands massaging the shampoo into his hair for him, and it certainly distracts him from the knots in his tummy.

By tonight, the whole world will know his boyfriend is Do Kyungsoo.

He’s not strictly speaking nervous of telling people—hell, no he’s proud to call someone as gorgeous as Kyungsoo is boyfriend—he’s more worried about how people are going to react to the news.

It’s the 21st century for goodness sake, he shouldn’t be worrying, but somehow he is. Jongin is worried that Kyungsoo is going to suffer a backlash, that he will be hated on and trolled and spat at in the street. (He’s exaggerating, he knows.)

Being friends with Sehun means that Jongin has had his fair share of experiences with the internet generation and they can be ruthless. Sehun would kill Jongin if he ever told anyone, but he had on occasions been brought to tears by some scathing anonymous hate, and Jongin only wants to see Kyungsoo cry if it is in happiness thank you very much.

Jongin closes his eyes and tilts his head back obediently when Kyungsoo tells him to, the smaller reaching up to rinse his hair for him.

“You’re thinking to hard Jongin.” He says suddenly.

“Huh?”Jongin asks, not wanting to tip his head down to look at him for fear of getting soap in his eyes.

“You’re thinking too much, worrying too much and you’re going to psych yourself out if you’re not careful. You need to _relax_ and stop over complicating things. Nothing bad is going to happen, it’ll all be fine. Do you need me to sing to you or something?” Kyungsoo teases.

Jongin cracks one eye open and is rendered momentarily breathless at the sight of Kyungsoo with wet hair plastered to his forehead looking so beautiful and ethereal before giving a cheeky grin. “Now that you mention it, jagiya, a little singsong would be nice.”

Kyungsoo flushes. _Oh so I’m_ jagiya _now am I?_ He has to admit the term of endearment is pleasing rolling off Jongin’s tongue. Kyungsoo hits the younger softly in the chest, a cloud of bubbles frothing into the air. “Fine then, what’s your request?”

Jongin thinks for a second before smiling. “The Weeknd?”

Kyungsoo groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re such a perv, d’you know that?”

Jongin merely chuckles and playfully gestures for Kyungsoo to keep washing his hair.

***

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin are wrapped up tightly in their warm winter coats as they stand on the pavement, waiting to hail a cab.

“You’re a freaking millionaire heir and you still don’t have a chauffeur?” Kyungsoo complains mildly, checking his hair in the reflection of a bin attached to a lamppost.

“I like taxis. They make me feel normal, and you look fine Soo, stop worrying.” Jongin says, tugging Kyungsoo away from the bin.

“Easy for you to say, you always look handsome.” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. Both of them are in their smartest dinner suits, and their hair is gelled to perfection, although Kyungsoo whines that Jongin’s still looks good after being tugged at by the wind whereas he looks like he’s been pulled through a bush backwards.

Jongin anxiously checks the time on his phone. They have less than half an hour to get to the conference. The journey should take no longer than 10 minutes by car, but Seoul’s traffic was never flowing when you needed it to be.

Just Kyungsoo spots a cab in the distance; Jongin grabs his arm, his face pale.

“Jongin? What is it? Please don’t pass out; I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you...”

“Soo, we haven’t told my dad yet. We have to tell my dad.” Jongin runs a panicked hand over his face. “I can’t announce something as big as that to the whole world and not even tell my own father first.”

Kyungsoo runs through several options in his head, and none of them have a perfect outcome. There’s going to have to be a compromise somewhere.

“Where will your dad be? Do you think he’ll still be at the Enterprises building?”

“Probably. He never likes turning up early.”

“Right then. Looks like we’ll have to keep the rest of the world waiting a little longer. Call Sehun, let him know we’re on our way but we’ll be slightly delayed.” Kyungsoo says as he flags the cab down and scrambles into the back seat, dragging Jongin with him.

Jongin whips out his phone and ignores the several missed calls just as Kyungsoo is telling the driver the address they need to be at, and as the taxi pulls out into the river of traffic Jongin is struck by how incredibly grateful he is to have fallen in love with someone as cool headed and well organised as Kyungsoo.

He’ll always sort things out in the end.

***

Jongin’s heart thuds.

Kyungsoo is walking briskly beside him, having told the taxi driver to wait outside for them as they’ll only be a few minutes.

Jongin wrings his hands nervously until Kyungsoo grabs one and curls it in his own, giving it a light squeeze. Jongin smiles shakily and tries to clear his mind. Ideally, he would have a lot more time and a much more relaxed situation to spring this news, but alas that is not the case.

They have five minutes until the conference is starting and Jongin is well aware the eyes of the world are not going to look down upon him favourably for being late to an occasion as important as this. _To hell with it,_ Jongin thinks. He’s learned over the past few months that family and friends are far more important than some faceless investor, and Jongin wants to try his best to do this right.

The lights are dimmed in the reception area before Jongin’s father’s office, and Kyungsoo has brief flashbacks to the first time he walked into here and half expects Ryeowook to be smiling warmly at him and Yuri at her desk encouraging him on. He smiles at the memory and marvels over everything that has happened between then and now.

The office door is approaching at an alarming rate and Jongin stops several feet before it. Kyungsoo halts too, their hands intertwined. Jongin in a lungful of air and puffs it out slowly, psyching himself up. It’s only his father. It’s looking likely that Jongin won’t even be able to stay behind long enough to hear his reaction anyway, so there is little pressure.

“I don’t think I should come in there with you.” Kyungsoo says, shoe scuffing the ground. “It should be between you and your dad. I’ll wait here though. You can always leave the door open if you need me.”

Jongin nods and bends down, cupping Kyungsoo’s jaw tenderly. He presses a light kiss on his lips and leans their foreheads together, whispering a quiet “Thank you,” his cool breath tickling across Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin pulls back and squares his shoulders, before walking towards the door and knocking a couple of times.

Kyungsoo feels an odd squirm in his stomach when he hears a confused “Come in!” from inside the office, and he sits himself down when Jongin’s dark head has disappeared through the doorway.

 

 

“Jongin?” Heechul says, eyebrows furrowed. His son was supposed to be at the conference tonight, and if he isn’t there by now he must surely be late.

Jongin is trembling slightly, his hands twisting nervously and a flush climbing up his cheeks. “Hi dad.” He says meekly, shuffling forwards. He pushes the door to behind him, but doesn’t fully shut it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the business conference? It’s a really important event Jongin, you’re being announced as CEO tonight you should be—“

“Dad, please. I know. It’s just that I have something really important to say and I- I wanted you to be the first to know.”

Jongin is absolutely petrified. He has no idea why he’s shaking so much but he can’t stop. He flicks through images of a smiling Kyungsoo in his mind and a slight smile is brought to his face. His father is looking at him expectantly and Jongin gulps. _You can do it, Jongin._

Jongin pulls himself upright and sets his jaw. “Dad, I’m gay.”

Heechul’s jaw drops so fast Jongin is surprised it doesn’t crack the tabletop. Jongin falters a little but keeps his chin high. “I’m dating Kyungsoo. As in, matchmaker Kyungsoo. I daresay I’m in love with him. We had our ups and downs, thanks to the whole Jihae engagement thing, but we’ve straightened things out between us now and honestly we’re really happy. He’s moving in with me soon. He won’t affect me running the business, but I’m announcing it to the world press tonight. I just wanted you to be the first to know.”

The lack of response from Heechul makes Jongin’s words tail off. He was babbling anyway.

Heechul is opening and closing his mouth repeatedly and he closely resembles a dying fish. In the end he just lets his jaw hang open and settles for staring at Jongin like he’s just grown three heads.

Jongin’s face is burning by now and there is a knot tightening itself in his stomach. His heart his thudding and the rush of blood to his head leaves him slightly delirious and unsure of whether to cry or not.

Once his head stops spinning, Jongin glances at the time and figures he _really needs to go._ Heechul still hasn’t moved, his jaw is still hanging agape and his eyes are fixed intently on a spot on the table. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jongin stutters as he backs away. He wishes he had time to sit and talk this through with his father but he really cannot be any later or the company is likely to lose all current investors and it certainly won’t be gaining any more anytime soon. He darts out the door and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, who is by now standing near the reception desk and looking anxiously at his watch.

Jongin has no idea if Kyungsoo eavesdropped on the conversation but the elder doesn’t make any comment as they hurry down to the taxi still idling on the curb outside.

***

Jongin is shaken during the taxi ride. He’s starting to wonder if maybe no response from his father was in fact worse than getting a bad one.

He works through the different scenarios in his head that could have played out had he had time to stay. Some are relatively positive, but others are less so and they make Jongin shudder a little. It burns inside somehow, the rejection. His father had plenty of time to say something—anything, even simple ‘I still love you, son’ like they always say in the movies would have been nice. Nothing came though, and Jongin’s mind is running wild with thoughts of being disowned and maybe not even being allowed to 

Kyungsoo observes him nervously from the sidelines. He’s unsure whether to ask about what had happened or whether to leave it and let Jongin talk in his own time. He’s got a whole speech to say and he perhaps doesn’t want reminding of what has happened before.

It is strange that Jongin isn’t saying a word, and Kyungsoo always panics when he retreats into his shell. He decides to break the stillness in the cab by reaching across to straighten Jongin’s tie and check his cufflinks are firmly in place.

Jongin smiles softly as Kyungsoo fusses, turning slightly to give him better access to prod around.

 

They instruct the taxi driver to pull up by a side entrance to the large conference hall where the announcement will be made.

They throw him all the money he is owed as they step out, plus a few notes extra in thanks for him waiting around for them.

Sehun is hovering nervously by the doorway, having been waiting for them since Jongin texted saying they were on their way. “Where were you? I swear I’ve been—“

Jongin cuts him off with a waved hand and a pained look. “It doesn’t matter.”

Sehun looks briefly at Kyungsoo who shrugs and mouths ‘Dad’ to him. A brief look of concerned understanding crosses Sehun’s face as he chivvies them inside, but he drops the subject as he points Jongin in the direction of a small room set out for him to have some last preparations in.

“They’re not too rowdy yet, I think you’re in luck. They’re being well fed so I don’t think it’ll matter that you’re,” Sehun glances at the time and winces “half an hour late.”  Sehun gives Jongin a reassuring pat on the back and a mock salute before darting inside the function room, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone in the hallway with nothing but the sound of their breathing and the muffled voices from the people at the function.

“Got your speech?” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin taps his left pocket, feeling the heavy clump of paper. “All set.”

Kyungsoo steps forward and hugs Jongin as tightly as he can, nuzzling his lips behind his ear. “I didn’t listen to what happened with your dad, but if it went wrong, he’ll come round. I promise. It might take him time, but he will. People are a lot more accepting nowadays anyway, so the golden oldies in there aren’t likely to be a problem either.” Kyungsoo jabs a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the conference room. Jongin smiles a little at that.

“Kyungsoo, please, those golden oldies are my future investors.” Jongin whines playfully.

Kyungsoo smacks him fondly then smoothes his hands over the lapels of Jongin’s jacket, making sure it’s crease free. He hops up once to kiss him sweetly, before he’s pushing Jongin into the side room, a quiet “Hwaiting, I love you,” on his lips.

Just as the door clicks shut behind Jongin, another one behind Kyungsoo opens. He turns to find a very beautiful woman in a crimson dress looking at him with recognition on her face. She hurries towards him, her black hair glossily swaying behind her as she spins from shutting the door.

“You must be Kyungsoo!” She says excitedly, tottering to stand before him.

“Um... yes, that’s me.” Kyungsoo says, nervously pointing at himself.

“Oh gosh, I’m so stupid, I should have introduced myself. I’m Moon Jihae.” The girl says, holding out a hand which Kyungsoo shakes with a smile on his face. It would be logical for him to have some animosity towards the girl, seeing as she was briefly engaged to his boyfriend, but Kyungsoo already knows about what Jihae did to help save their relationship—all possibly at the cost of her own romance. He can’t find anything in his body that could possibly hate her, and he is struck with the thought that he would really like to be friends with her.

“No, no I should have recognised you!” He smiles back. Kyungsoo realises that this is probably his chance to thank her in person for everything she’s done. He hopes she doesn’t think he hates her, and now is his time to reassure her he doesn’t. Far from it. His face goes serious for a moment. “Jongin... Jongin explained everything you did to get him back to me after the—whole picture issue, so thank you for that. I went out and got really drunk and put myself in a stupid position. If Jongin hadn’t been back I—I don’t know what would have happened. So thank you.”

Jihae shakes her head fondly. “Honestly it was nothing.” She looks sad for a minute. “I knew there was a chance that Jongin would be able to win you back and you could be together, and be happy. No matter what happens I don’t think that will be a possibility for me.” She shakes her head suddenly, a bright smile lighting up her pretty face. “Let’s stop talking about the bad bits, hey? Jongin’s already told me so much about you, but I want to hear it from the famous man himself!” She laughs and Kyungsoo groans.

“He’s probably been telling you all sorts of cheesy awful things, hasn’t he?”

Jihae tips her head back and gives what can only be described as an ahjumma laugh, and Kyungsoo decides he likes this girl more and more by the minute. “You know Jongin don’t you. But hey, I’ve known him in his childhood days and his emo teenage years, so I’ve got plenty of blackmail material to pass on to you so you can have your revenge!” She grins evilly.

“Jongin was an emo teenager?” Kyungsoo asks, face lighting up in amusement.

Jihae taps the edge of her nose conspiratorially. “Oh, he was an emo kid alright, and I have the pictures to prove it. Come on, we’d best get into the conference hall before the lecture starts, we’ll have some time to discuss the world wonder that is Kim Jongin...”

Kyungsoo chuckles as he follows her into the function room. Emo Jongin eh? That’s something he never thought he’d see.

***

It turns out that standing beside Jihae for the conference was probably a good idea. Kyungsoo watches on proudly as Jongin lists all sorts of facts and figures about the company and points at many multicoloured graphs, but he honestly has no idea what any of this is about.

Shares?

Stock market?

Investments?

Merging?

Jihae however has a very firm grasp of the matter and manages to subtly explain everything to Kyungsoo without him looking like too much of an idiot.

He learns Jihae has an exceptionally rude sense of humour, and he has a hard time keeping his face straight with all her inappropriate side comments about the size of Jongin’s graph.

She makes the whole experience a lot more entertaining, certainly, and Kyungsoo can’t wait to see her take over her father’s company, because the business world is going to be in for a shock when Jihae walks in ‘ _in a bright pink and orange catsuit, Kyungsoo, it’ll be brilliant, I’ll be like the Korean business district version of Nicki Minaj’._

Even if Kyungsoo has no real understanding of all the facts and figures and numbers, he can tell by the reaction of the crowds that whatever Jongin is saying sounds good. Podgy men with large ring bound notebooks all nod approvingly on many occasions and take down notes, and Kyungsoo’s chest swells with pride when he overhears a couple talking about how well presented and well organised the new CEO is.

Jongin gets a big round of applause at the end of his presentation, and his face is flushed with a shy smile as he takes a couple of bows. Kyungsoo and Jihae are sure to clap the loudest, and Jongin grins when he catches Kyungsoo’s eyes. He’s proud of himself, Kyungsoo can tell, and so he should be.

People settle down again once Jongin opens the floor for questions. There are a few here and there that focus on the business side of things until at last, a tiny journalist at the front pops up and asks the question Kyungsoo has been dreading. “Mr Kim, is it true that you are engaged?”

The question piques the attention of many of the reporters who all hurry to ensure their Dictaphones are recording. Jongin visibly gulps, and suddenly the sea of red recording camera lights seem overly daunting.

Kyungsoo meets his gaze and nods fractionally.

“No. No those rumours are not true.” Jongin says. Muttering erupts all over the crowd, and people look at him confusedly. A few people spy Jihae at the back and eye her casually, but she merely rolls her eyes and diverts their attention back to Jongin with the flick of a wrist.

“But Mr Kim, we have all seen pictures of—“

“I’m not engaged. I am, however, in a relationship.” The crowd falls silent. Jongin’s voice does not crack or waver as he speaks calmly. “I am in a relationship with Do Kyungsoo.”

The crowd begins muttering again, and Kyungsoo picks up smatterings of conversation, slight whispers of ‘Kyungsoo? I thought that was a guy’s name.’ And ‘Do Kyungsoo as in matchmaker?’

“Yes, I am dating Do Kyungsoo, yes he is better known as the Millionaire Matchmaker, yes he is male, and... yes, I’m gay.” Jongin blurts slightly exasperatedly. He catches Kyungsoo’s eyes again and they are both blushing, but both wear twin grins on their faces.

The crowd follows his line of gaze and stares silently at Kyungsoo at the back of the room. Without a second’s hesitation, they all lift their cameras and begin snapping photographs of him, waving microphones about and yelling questions at him.

Jongin face palms from where he stands on the podium and gestures lazily for the security teams to hold back the swarm. Kyungsoo doesn’t need this.

A weedy looking bespectacled boy looks up anxiously at Jongin whilst the other reporters are fumbling to get an answer from Kyungsoo. “Um... Mr Kim? I’m from LGBT weekly... I was wondering if m-maybe you w-would be inter-interested in having an interview with me for next week’s issue?” the boy stutters out, looking terrified.

Jongin observes the boy and how polite he is compared to the others. He’d already promised himself not to go into too much detail about his private life, but he figures that maybe just one interview with this trainee youngster might be acceptable. He smiles down at the nervous boy.

“I’ll have to clear it with Kyungsoo first, but I’d love to.”

The poor boy nearly passes out and Jongin chuckles. At least one person is supportive, and he’s clearly gained a new fan.

***

“Soo, come on, dance with me!” Kyungsoo hears from over his shoulder somewhere. The ball has continued late into the night, and Jongin is looking far more relaxed than he did at the start, with his cufflinks undone and his tie loosened slightly.

Kyungsoo and Jihae sit talking in the corner for most of the time; neither of them have a knack for dance, both are far better in the singing department.

“But I don’t want to leave Jihae on her own, Jongin.” Kyungsoo protests mildly. His heart aches thinking about Jihae’s situation, and leaving her alone so he can trot off into the sunset doesn’t sound too appealing, especially after she practically saved their relationship and Kyungsoo’s sanity.

Jihae waves him off, however. “Go.” She says with a soft smile on her face. “I’ll be fine.”

“Jihae are you—“

“Kyungsoo, happy endings only happen to a lucky few. You are one of the lucky ones, now go and enjoy yours. You can have your fairytale, I might not be so lucky. So go, have fun, if you’re lucky enough to get that happy ending, make the most of it. Don’t make us unlucky ones more jealous by not using what you’ve got. I should get home now anyway.” She smiles an odd smile, a mixture of happiness for Kyungsoo but also sadness in her own situation.

Kyungsoo hesitates, but the stern look on her face makes him smile anyway. As he weaves through the crowds towards Jongin, Kyungsoo quietly hopes that Jihae will get her happy ending too, because she really deserves it.

Jongin’s arms find him soon enough, and Kyungsoo turns to face him, wrapping his own arms around Jongin’s neck. “Well done,” he whispers quietly as Jongin knocks their foreheads together “I’m very proud.”

Jongin chuckles softly, blowing a gust of air across Kyungsoo’s face. “I think we got some new investors, or at least I hope we did, considering I lost about four gallons of water in sweat up on that stage.”

“Ewwww.” Kyungsoo moans, making Jongin laugh again. There are other couples on the dance floor too, all gently swaying to the soft band music in the background. Many smile warmly when they see Kyungsoo and Jongin dancing together, and Kyungsoo starts to believe that maybe people will be more accepting than first feared.

They slip into comfortable silence, just enjoying the feelings of relief and peacefulness as they sway in each other’s arms. Jongin bends down to steal a few soft kisses from Kyungsoo on occasions, making the smaller blush and protest meekly.

Jongin opens his eyes after one kiss and says “Soo.”

Kyungsoo follows suit and looks up at him with a gentle “Hm?”

Jongin flushes like he’s nervous to say something so Kyungsoo puts on his most reassuring smile. “I- I think—there’s one more person we haven’t told yet and... I’d really like it if you’d come with me?”

***

The night air is bitter and Kyungsoo and Jongin’s breath clouds before them as they walk down a lightly gravelled path.

As ever the moon and stars are shining resiliently above Seoul, refusing to be drowned out completely by the light pollution.

Jongin has a clutch of small white flowers in his right hand, and his left is entwined with Kyungsoo’s as they trudge down the pathway as it curves and twists down a gentle slope. They’re almost on a hill, and it gives a pretty view of the city spread out before them. It’s a peaceful place.

Jongin knows where he is going like the back of his own hand so Kyungsoo settles to just follow him in the calm silence. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo off to the right for a second, and then he stops.

“Hi mum.” He says, stepping forwards and placing the bunch of flowers on the grass before a beautiful marble headstone. Its whiteness shines in the moonlight, and Kyungsoo is really trying his best not to cry.

_Kim Hyorin_

_Beloved wife, mother, sister and friend._

Kyungsoo reads the headstone and his eyes trace over the picture of the woman there. She is stunning, and Kyungsoo can tell that she must be where Jongin got his beautiful skin colour from.

“Mum I... I have something to tell you.” Jongin says quietly, a single tear slipping down his face. Kyungsoo bites down hard on his lip and holds himself together. He stands back slightly, figuring that Jongin will tell him when he wants him there.

“I like boys mum. I’m gay. I- I think you knew that already, if I’m honest, but I still wanted to tell you. Especially now because I’ve taken over from dad as CEO and I’ve got a boyfriend.” The tears are tumbling fast down Jongin’s face now and Kyungsoo nearly sobs.

“I don’t know what dad thinks though. I told him earlier but he didn’t say anything, and I had to leave because I would have been late and I know you always hated it when I was late for important things. I wish you could talk to him, because I know you would have talked him round. I know you would love Kyungsoo. That’s my boyfriend’s name. He’s--” Jongin turns around and beckons Kyungsoo forward.

When Kyungsoo is close enough, he fits their hands together and pulls him next to him. “Mum, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this is my—“a first sob rips through Jongin’s chest and his head falls. Tears tumble down his face without stopping but he manages to stutter out “This is my mummy.” Before Kyungsoo pulls him into his arms and just hugs him as hard as he can, his hands smoothing down his back.

Kyungsoo is crying as well, his tears dampening a patch on Jongin’s shirt where his face is buried. Kyungsoo’s never really been an emotional person but seeing Jongin in this state breaks his heart to the extent that he can’t keep it in.

After a few minutes of tightened arms and soothing words, Jongin eventually calms down to the few odd tears and hitching breaths. He and Kyungsoo sit down next to his mother’s grave, with Kyungsoo’s cheek on Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin’s head atop his. Kyungsoo occasionally sits up to wipe away the tear stains with his jumper, but aside from that they sit still and quiet.

“I miss her.” Jongin whispers, looking up towards the stars. “I used to come down here nearly every night after she died and just sob my eyes out. I woke up one morning to find that there’d been a search party out for me the night before because I’d stayed here over night by her side. I miss her.  I think it’s because no matter what I did, mum would always tell me she loved me no matter what. Sure, she’d get mad at me and we scream and argue but we’d always calm down in the end and everything would be ok. It’s not that dad never told me he loved me or whatever, it’s just that he was always so busy so he never really had time to be full of hugs and contact. I don’t hold it against him at all; it’s just that I miss having that sometimes, the motherly feeling, even if Joohyun still does a brilliant job of looking after me.”

Kyungsoo smiles and leans into Jongin’s side. “She’s proud of you.  Wherever she is, be it up there in the sky or not, she’s proud of you.”

Jongin smiles in return and gazes out over Seoul. “I’d like to think so. She’d like you, you know. She’d think you were good looking, definitely and... and you’ve always  looked after me. And you make me ridiculously happy. That’s all she’d want, a girl, a boy, hell even a tree, if they could make me happy that’s all she’d ever ask for. I just have to hope my dad’ll come round to the whole thing.”

“He will. Like you said, he loves you, even if he doesn’t show it.” Kyungsoo leans forwards and kisses Jongin, just on the side of his mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Soo.”

The small silence after that is broken by the sound of crunching feet over the pathway again. Jongin turns and looks over his shoulder, before jumping up like he’s been burned.

“D-dad?” He says, and when Kyungsoo turns around, sure enough, Heechul is making his way towards them.

“I thought I’d find you here.” He says as he walks up to them. Jongin slips his hand into Kyungsoo’s and holds tight to stop himself shaking.

“We... I came to introduce Soo to mum.” Jongin says timidly, face red and tear marks still evident on his cheeks.

Heechul lets out a soft huff of breath, and when Kyungsoo looks up he finds he is smiling.

“Come here.” He says suddenly, before pulling Jongin into a hug. Jongin is frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly round his father and letting the tears drop again. “You’re so silly sometimes, Nini.” His father says as he pulls away to look is son in the eye.

They are so alike, yet so different, but the look in Heechul’s eyes is as clear as day to see. It’s an expression of love. He holds Jongin in his right arm and looks at Kyungsoo, with a glisten in his eyes. “You too.”

Before Kyungsoo knows it, both he and Jongin are wrapped in Heechul’s arms, and all three of them have wet eyes again. Heechul manages to steer them around to sit down beside Hyorin’s grave again, and he never takes his arm from either of their shoulders.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier when you told me. If I’m honest, I was just shocked. I didn’t think you’d be announcing something like that just before the CEO announcement and I just—I should have said something. Honestly Jongin, I’m very very happy for you, and if I’m honest,” He looks down fondly at Kyungsoo, squeezing his shoulders tightly, “I’m glad that it’s Kyungsoo. I was starting to miss you already, so it’s great you’re part of the family now.” The three of them chuckle lightly.

“Your mother knew. She knew when you were very small, that you might not like girls the way other little boys did. I didn’t believe her at first, and I never really did, but I’d long accepted that it was a normal thing. I might be a crusty old man, but I’m not stupid enough to not accept love, whatever form it comes in. I know it might not seem like I’ve been there for you enough when you were younger, Nini, but I want you to know that I always have been, and always will be. It doesn’t matter if you think I’m busy or whatever, just call me or come and see me. You’re my son and you’ll always be first in my life. If you weren’t, then I’m dreading the day I eventually pop my clogs because your mother is sure as hell not going to be happy with me if I turn up at the good ol’ Golden Gates without having looked after you.”

That raises a smile from Jongin, who briefly remembers how powerful his mother’s temper could be sometimes.

“I’m not the most observant of people as you might know, but even if I didn’t know you were gay, I knew you were in love. You’re not a difficult person to read Nini; you’re like your mother in that sense, both of you were very open books. No good at hiding your emotions, that’s for sure.”

“If you knew that, then why would you set up the whole engagement thing?” Jongin questions quietly.

Heechul laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “I was sort of hoping you’d tell me who it was. I thought that maybe if I made you do that, you’d be forced to spit out who it was. Cruel, I know, and really not the best plan. I’m sorry for it, especially if it backfired and caused problems. I wasn’t expecting you to be so loyal to Jihae. I know there’s something going on with her love life too; her father’s been going on about it for months. He’s less accepting than me, that’s for certain.” He turns to Kyungsoo then. “I’m sorry for all of that Kyungsoo. I- I... I don’t really have a decent reason as to why I thought that would be a good idea. I hope it didn’t—“

“Heechul, it’s all in the past. I’m already pretty good friends with Jihae, we’ve bonded over a need to share embarrassing pictures of Jongin!” Kyungsoo cackles and Heechul joins in.

“Ooh, did she tell you about when he went through the emo phase and dyed his hair?”

“I have pictures of it!” Kyungsoo giggles. While his father and his boyfriend nearly roll around with laughter, Jongin simply sits and stares and feels the betrayal sinking in. It’s hard to give them both the evils though, as Jongin can’t seem to stop a grin forming on his face.

Once they sober up and wipe the tears of mirth from their eyes, Heechul sighs. “It’s getting cold out here. I don’t want either of you getting yourselves ill.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin both nod in agreement as they stand up to leave, and Jongin feels a fizz of contentment in his tummy.

“Where’s Jinri?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly. He’d heard that she was supposed to be at the announcement with Jongin’s father, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, she’s gone home already. She was the one that actually suggested you might be here.  Did we tell you we’re off on our first cruise tomorrow? She’s staying at mine tonight so—“

Heechul immediately regrets that comment as Jongin and Kyungsoo immediately give him lewd looks and start wolf whistling quietly.

“Oh hush, you two. You’re the ones that are living together.” Jongin and Kyungsoo smother their chuckles and lean into each other again.

“Nah, we’re just joking dad.” Jongin says fondly. “Mum would want you to move on and find someone else to be happy with. I bet you’ll have a good time, just no funny business in the cabin y’know?” Jongin teases and Heechul laughs.

“I couldn’t possibly rule it out—“

“Ew dad no! Gross!”

Heechul laughs loudly then, especially as Jongin leaps forward to cover Kyungsoo’s ‘innocent’ ears from hearing anything that might possibly scar him for life.

“Night, sweetheart.” Heechul says as he kisses his fingertips and places it on top of Hyorin’s headstone.

Jongin mirrors the action and Kyungsoo’s heart squeezes fondly as he walks with Jongin and Heechul back to where their cars are parked, the father with his arm on his sons shoulder and both with looks of fondness and joy on their faces.

Family love each other, no matter what. 

 

 

a/n: so this is the penultimate update :'( ngl got a bit emotional writing this 

i guess i could have put the epilogue on the end of this, but i kind of like where this chapter ends and i think it would have been too clumpy otherwise,

so i'll see you very soon for the epilogue, much love <3

(as ever all your subscribes, upvotes and comments are all amazing + very much appreciated you're all fab <3)

 

 

 

 

[twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	11. Epilogue - Happy Endings

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** EPILOGUE - HAPPY ENDINGS **

The press are surprisingly supportive when Jongin’s coming out and relationship news hits the front pages.

Kyungsoo’s face is plastered everywhere, mainly with captions commenting on his natural beauty, warm smile and hardworking attitude.

Jongin is hailed as a role model; many applaud him for his bravery in coming out at such a young age in such a difficult job.

Most of Jongin’s teenage fan girls (and fan boys) are also surprisingly supportive, fiercely batting down haters and inventing a new ship for Kyungsoo and Jongin, fondly naming them ‘Kaisoo’ thanks to the discovery of one of Jongin’s childhood nicknames. (Sehun is going to die.)

All in all, things are going well.

Kyungsoo officially moves in a few days after the CEO announcement. He feels slightly sad about leaving his old apartment behind (there’s been some good memories made in that place) but at the same time he’s happy to be able to move in with Jongin.

Kyungsoo is determined not to change too much though, and he still walks to work in the morning, and he still pops in to catch up with Soojung some afternoons, he sometimes misses seeing her grin every morning.

Jongin prefers it a lot more now Kyungsoo is finally living with him. It’s nice to come home to a cup of tea and a warm hug, and the late nights are made a lot more appealing when Kyungsoo is there to limp him through.

Currently, Jongin is preparing for his big end of year speech just before the market closes for the Christmas season. November has slowly leaked into December and the snow is already starting to fall, dusting Seoul at first but then appearing all at once in the middle of the night, leaving a thick blanket lying on window ledges and on car rooftops.

Jongin puffs air into his cheeks and lets it out in a steady flow as he looks at the digital clock by his desk. _Wednesday_ _15 th December, 11:52pm. _

The graphs and stats are all starting to blur into one before his eyes, but he has to get this finished in less than two days. He’d agreed to work from home for the remainder of the week but that still meant there would be some late nights working.

He’s starting to get a headache and he can tell his body is exhausted but he’s too worked up to sleep, the deadlines running through his mind. He knuckles back down to his work; if he messes any of the important details up it could throw the whole company into turmoil meaning that he would have to work through the Christmas period to fix it again, which he really does not want seeing as it’s his first Christmas with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo leans in the doorway and watches his boyfriend hunched over his desk with a frown on his face. He works too hard sometimes, and it’s not good for him. He pads his way over with a hot drink and places it on the desk beside Jongin, being careful not to spill it on any of the papers.

Kyungsoo sits himself on a chair beside him and runs a hand through Jongin’s hair, alerting him to the elder’s presence.

“Oh, Soo!” Jongin says, “Is that my drink?”

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin grins “Thanks.”

“It’s late Jongin; you really should be getting to bed.” Kyungsoo says as Jongin leans into his shoulder, resting his eyes.

“I know, but I can’t sleep. I’m too worked up and I just can’t relax, even though I’m exhausted.” He opens his eyes and sits up to look at Kyungsoo, taking a sip of his drink.

Kyungsoo gasps. “Kim Jongin! Have you still got your contact lenses in?”

Jongin nods sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes look extremely strained and red, and Kyungsoo winces at how painfully dry they must feel. “Jongin I’ve told you before if you’re working late then wear your damned glasses!”

“But I don’t like how I look in glasses.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Well I think you look very handsome in them.” He protests. “Plus, they’re much better for you as they won’t strain your eyes as much, they look really irritated.”

Jongin simply sighs and mumbles that they are quite sore at the moment.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and leans down to press a warm kiss to each of his boyfriend’s closed eyelids, hoping that they’ll be soothed by the heat.

Jongin hums in appreciation and Kyungsoo chuckles under his breath. He stands up and pulls Jongin with him. “Come on, go and take your lenses out, you’re coming to bed whether you like it or not.

As Jongin stumbles off to the bathroom Kyungsoo flicks off the lights in the study for him and trudges his way back into bed.

It doesn’t take Jongin long to re-emerge from the bathroom, and soon enough he’s pulling on his chequered pyjama bottoms and crawling into bed beside Kyungsoo. Jongin snuggles his way under the covers and mumbles a soft “Cuddle me,” into the darkness.

Kyungsoo smiles and opens his arms and Jongin shuffles around until he’s lying with his head on Kyungsoo’s chest, with Kyungsoo’s arms around him and his leg thrown over both of Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo rests his chin on Jongin’s head briefly, but then rearranges himself and buries his lips in Jongin’s soft hair.

“Just relax Jonginnie...” Kyungsoo says gently, his steady heartbeat and warm arms already lulling Jongin into sleep.

“I’m so wound up over everything though.” Jongin huffs softly, his words partly muffled due to him pressing his lips against the join between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. “Sing for me?”

Kyungsoo smiles at the familiar request. It’s become habit already that when Jongin is stressed about something, all he wants is to be wrapped up in Kyungsoo’s arms and listening to him sing. When Jongin doesn’t say what songs he wants, Kyungsoo smiles smugly. Jongin likes to think he is a cool, mature young businessman, but deep down he’s always had a soft spot for Little Things (even though he’ll never admit it out loud).

_“Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me, but bear this in might it was meant to be, and I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me.”_ Kyungsoo sings, his hands rubbing at Jongin’s back.

Jongin smiles against his skin and nuzzles closer, already feeling the tenseness in his body loosening and his eyelids feel heavy.

“ _I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it’s you, it’s you they add up to, I’m in love with you, and all your little things.”_

Jongin is snoozing before the song has finished, but Kyungsoo continues to the end with a smile on his lips and warmth in his chest. He looks down at Jongin as he sings the final line, and he suddenly feels overwhelmingly complete.

“ _I’m in love with you, and all these little things.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_8 MONTHS LATER_ **

When the markets re-open after Christmas, it is announced that Jongin inheriting has been the most successful CEO takeover in Korean business history.

The company draws the attention of investors and businesses all over the world, and soon Super Enterprises is recognised as being in the top 5 most successful companies worldwide. It is a phenomenal achievement for Jongin and for all of his staff (who all get very healthy bonuses on their next pay checks).

The increased interest in Super Enterprises obviously means more hard work for Jongin, but he takes it in his stride. Kyungsoo is by his side the whole way, and he is perfectly willing to ply the younger with tea and kisses while he strives his way through important documents. They have their occasional arguments and fallouts; sometimes they go to bed without their goodnight kiss and stay on opposite sides of the mattress, but by the morning there is always an apology from one side or the other in the form of a cup of tea and a plate of toast on the bedside table. Kyungsoo did walk out once, but managed to storm one block away before realising that he was being completely irrational and running back home in tears into Jongin’s waiting arms. The arguments are few and far between, but they always sort things out in the end, and the two never hold grudges.

Ohranghae gains even more attention and popularity, and many more people apply for Kyungsoo’s excellent matchmaking skills. Many question why he doesn’t just quit (Jongin’s salary alone is healthy enough to uphold them both) but Kyungsoo loves his job too much and he’s pretty sure all his staff would throw a tantrum and refuse to let him leave. (He did broach the subject once, right at the start, and Kyungsoo has never been as afraid of a bubblegum-haired Chinese deer as he had in that moment).

Speaking of Luhan, the older seems rather well settled with Sehun. The pair had announced they were dating not long after Kyungsoo and Jongin did, and judging by the occasions where Kyungsoo and Jongin had met up with them they were extremely _affectionate._ (Kyungsoo is sure he’s seen enough angles of Luhan with his tongue down Sehun’s throat to fill a gallery- ew.) Luhan practically lives in Sehun’s apartment, but the elder is forever in denial and claims he is still living in his own flat, even if everyone (including Sehun) knows that isn’t true.

Tao’s persistent efforts actually scored him a date with Yifan, Mr Kim’s bodyguard. Kyungsoo had a vague memory of Tao trying to chat the other Chinese man up at the Mixer event all that time ago, but he’d had no idea it worked. Apparently Yifan had been drawn to Tao too; he’d just been waiting for his job as Mr Kim’s bodyguard to end so they could date without worry. Kyungsoo hopes it goes well for them.

Jongin met Kyungsoo’s family sometime around Easter, and everyone is very taken with him. Kyungsoo laughed when he first saw how nervous Jongin was, but then he remembered how lucky he was that he’d pretty much been introduced to Jongin’s family from the off and never had to worry about awkward introductions. Either way, Kyungsoo’s family are extremely pleased with what a handsome and polite young man Jongin is, and they’re happy that he will look after Kyungsoo well.

Kyungsoo’s friends were a little harder to come around (especially a rather frosty Jongdae) but once the whole fiasco was explained and they saw everything that had happened (plus some gentle coaxing from Minseok) everyone quickly warmed to Jongin and soon he was accepted as one of their own, with no one batting an eyelid when a multi millionaire CEO strolled into their New Years Eve party or sat in their living room drinking coffee after a night out.

Kyungsoo’s matchmaking skills also worked in their friends’ lives as well: office mother Junmyeon and Yixing finally got round to going out together after much speculation and many periods of are they/ aren’t they dating.  Kyungsoo also struck gold with Kim Hyoyeon, formerly Heechul’s and now Jongin’s secretary. No one would have guessed that both she and the sweet barista Sooyoung would have had a passion for dancing, amongst many other things in common. They were the Super Enterprises equivalent of office speculation, but despite all the prying eyes it seemed to be going well for them as well. (Yuri’s position as a receptionist means she sees all, and of course Kyungsoo is first to get the inside scoop—well, he did set them up after all, he at least deserves to hear the gossip!)

Kyungsoo and Jongin still hear from Heechul and Jinri as well—the last time they checked in they were whooping it up in Hawaii, and Jongin is sure he’s never going to be able to erase the image of his father in nothing but a grass skirt and a coconut bra. (Well, at least the old man’s enjoying himself.)

Two sets of Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s friends got married up to this part of the year—actually make that three. Kyungsoo and Jongin attended two of the weddings, the first being Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s in May after what seems like decades of being together and secondly Taeyeon and Tiffany’s when they tied the knot in a sweet beach ceremony in Thailand in early August.

The third wedding was not attended by Kyungsoo and Jongin because, well—no one attended it at all, save for the bride and groom themselves. Jihae and her bellboy eloped sometime around Valentine’s Day and wed in secret in a small church on the coast. Upon their return to Seoul, there was certainly a big shock for her father, but in the end he accepted that his daughter and her new husband were very much in love with each other and there was little else he could do about it. They’re currently living in a small loft apartment a few blocks away from Kyungsoo and Jongin, and both of them continue with their working lives as normal. They’ve adopted a dog called Benny and Jihae seems to have a permanent smile on her face every time she gets a spare minute from work to drop in to have a coffee with Kyungsoo. They’re holding another wedding ceremony here in Seoul at the end of September to make it up to the friends and family that didn’t attend the actual ceremony and Kyungsoo is already being fitted for another suit in preparation.

It’s been a busy, but very happy year so far for Kyungsoo, Jongin and all their friends and family. Kyungsoo’s life has changed so drastically over the past year, and most certainly for the better. He might have lost the routines and structure and plain, trouble free life he had before, but he’s gained a whole load of new friends (as well as becoming closer to the ones he already had) , a renewed vigour for life and a handsome kind and loving boyfriend to top it all off. There are so many reasons to be smiling right now that Kyungsoo can’t care to stop.

 

 

Jongin is planning on proposing soon. He’s already got the ring, it’s one Kyungsoo pointed out in a jeweller’s window while they’d been on a stroll through Seoul earlier in the year. Jongin had bought it the second he had a chance—he already knows for certain there’s never going to be another person he’s going to want to be with except Kyungsoo. Plus, seeing all their friends get married makes Jongin want that final contentment for him and Kyungsoo too. (The fact that Tiffany practically shoved her pink bouquet into Kyungsoo’s arms whilst giving Jongin a knowing look at her wedding also didn’t do him any favours. There’s no way in hell that was an accidental throw of the bouquet, and Jongin knows it.) 

He doesn’t know when he’ll finally pluck up the courage to get down on one knee and ask, but he’s learnt in his time with Kyungsoo that the moment will come and when it does, it will be right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Jongin ends up proposing on their first anniversary. He finally does it after a meal on his rooftop, the same place he confessed to Kyungsoo exactly one year previously.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Kyungsoo says yes.) 

 

 

 

 

a/n: **CONTAINS SOME STUFF YOU MAY WANT TO READ**

firstly, lets get the boring stuff out of the way. unfortunately, i have no plans for a sequel to this. I can't see anywhere else structured that the sotry can go, so im leaving it here. 

BUT. as people seem to like this story (and i love writing it!) i am considering putting together a folder of short drabbles/one shots relating to the story. there are still some scenes i would like to write, and im sure some of you have some in mind too. if that is the case go to kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com and drop me an ask and if i get enough ideas, i'll write them and put them somewhere. for that reason, stay subbed to this story as I will update you all on what happens. so yeah, anything you want, just do it. be it kaisoo, more hunhan, hell even jihae's wedding or more heechul and jinri, tell me and i'll do it. 

ok, boring info over. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND LOVING THIS FIC. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SO LOVELY AND NICE TO ME. YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL HUMANS AND I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH. AS CHEESY AS IT SOUNDS I COULD NOT HAVE GOT RIGHT THE WAY TO THE END WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT. (ifeven if you've been a silent reader all this time, you still mean the world to me and are incredibly precious)

I have adored writing this fic, and i've adored knowing you all enjoyed it. i hope to see more of you in the future, be that if im reading your stories, if you're reading mine, or hell even if we're writing one together. 

until next time my lovelies (THROWING ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL VERY SPECIAL PEOPLE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU)

much love, 

tea xxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter ](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	12. Deleted Scene - SeKai

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**suuurpriiiiiiseee!!!! im here again with a DELETED SCEENEEEE wooooooo!!!! /is the only person clapping in the theatre/**

**ahem. so yeaaahhhhh the reason i haven't put this in the extras folder is because it's not really kaisoo (well duh of course there's mentions of kaisooand y'all know what happens with kaisoo if ya read the story but I DIGRESS)**

**and it's not really a one shot in its own right, its more of a deleted scene that i couldnt put in the story for flow reasons even thouh i wanted tooooo ;-;**

**anyhoo, im incredibly ill, my nose is making about 30000x more mucus than necessary (bet y'all wanted to know that) and my throat feels like someone dragged sandpaper down it but OH WELL I HAVE BFF!SEKAI BEING DORKS TO MAKE ME HAPPY. and you guys. you all make me happy too EW CHEESY TEA STOP NOOO NEVER**

**(oh god something really has gone wrong today)**

**im back being educated again (woooooooooo) so updates are likely to be infrequent because OMG WHY IS IT SO HARD WHYYYYYYY MATHS WHYYYY**

**so yah. i mean i'll probs still be writin as normal cos i cannot prioritise and i like writing it helps me relax :)**

**but jut incase i dont see you for a while, heres a lil present for you for being so lovely**

**much love as ever, sorry for my awfully long rambly a/ns, look after yourselves and keep smiling <3333333333**

 

 

**warning for one tiny word of rude language towards the end oooops**

**and also the fact that this is entirely unedited as usual so just accept the poopy english pls thank u**

 

 

 

** DELETED SCENE - SEKAI **

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Sehun exclaims, slapping a palm to his forehead.

“Huh?” Jongin replies, not once looking up from the television where he blandly scrolls through the channels.

“Fans. Fans everywhere!” Sehun stands looking out from his apartment block to the pale streets below. Sure enough, there is already a cluster of girls in their school uniforms clutching their phones excitedly.

Jongin snorts derisively from the sofa and still doesn’t look up, his eyes now firmly trained on a football match on the TV and his thoughts most definitely straying to a wide-eyed matchmaker. “They’re bananas. Like, no offence Hun, but you’re kinda boring. And ugly. Why do they care about you so much?”

Sehun frowns disapprovingly at Jongin and rubs his hand across his jaw. “I’m practically an idol, just without the company.”

Jongin snorts again “Or the talent, or the modesty.”

Sehun grins “I’ll have you know that I am in fact very talented, very modest and very handsome it’s just that _you_ wouldn’t notice that because you’re preoccupied chasing people that are clearly _way out of your league.”_

Sehun just has time to duck before a cushion is being hurled at his head, and when he’s pulled himself upright and rid himself from the laughing fit he glares at a pouting Jongin with a a hopefully threatening look.

“Kyungsoo is not out of my league.”

“He so is.”

“Is not.”

“Is to.”

“I hope you know I hate you!” Jongin grumps folding his arms and staring at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed.

Sehun swallows down another giggle and replies. “I love you too Jongin.”

Jongin throws a lampshade this time.

***

“Just get security to get rid of them!” Jongin whines exasperatedly. He and Sehun hover in Sehun’s apartment, dressed up to the nines in their tuxes and looking mighty fine if Jongin may say so himself. They’re due to be attending the matchmaking mixer event tonight, but they’re already going to be late. Traffic is usually a nightmare at this time of night and they’re due at the Grand Palais in less than twenty minutes.

“I can’t Jongin.”

“Why not? They cleared them out before and I swear if we’re late my dad’s gonna kill me and Kyungsoo is going to—“

“Hush, peasant.” Sehun says, frowning. “Security can’t do anything because they’re not actually in the building. They camped out in the lobby last time so they could throw them out. Technically all they’re doing is standing on a pavement. You can’t just throw them off the streets.”

“But we have to!” Jongin whines as the panic sets in.

Sehun rolls his eyes, patting Jongin lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Lover boy isn’t going to care that you’re late because he’s just as infatuated as you are, just neither of you have the balls to do anything.”

Jongin opens his mouth to speak but Sehun cuts him off “It’s the truth and you know it. Your dad won’t mind either because he’ll be entertaining everyone in true Kim fashion.” Sehun’s phone beeps and he whips it out of his pocket and unlocks it in one smooth movement. “Tao’s outside the kitchen entrance. We’ll be fine; he’s a pretty decent driver Y’know.”

Jongin sighs as Sehun grabs his arm and tugs him towards the elevator, and worrying sensation in the pit of his stomach. “Kyungsoo and I still haven’t spoken and I really don’t want to mess things up between us—“

“You are actually the most irritating person I have ever met.”

***

Tao’s car is idling illegally on the curb when Jongin and Sehun sneak out of the kitchen door. The wall of cold air makes Jongin in a breath and wish he’d brought a coat as he and Sehun scramble into the back seat.

Tao has mercifully kept the heating on full pelt so the leather doesn’t feel like daggers when they slide in. They fasten their seatbelts quickly before Sehun gives a cheeky smirk to Tao through the rear-view mirror. “’Sup.”

Tao rolls his eyes affectionately and revs the engine lightly. “You ready boys?”

Sehun and Jongin nod, twin grins on their faces as the engine purrs beneath them. Tao flicks the lock and puts his foot down, taking a sharp left at the end of the street into the main flow of Seoul’s traffic.

He weaves in and out of cars, most definitely breaking several traffic laws, before pulling slowing to a crawl as the car hit the bottleneck in the road. “Um, i don’t want to worry you boys but I think we have company.”

Jongin and Sehun turn slowly over their shoulders and groan.

Behind them, there are several cars with teenage girls in the passenger seats. They’re all clutching mobile phones and there are some actually walking between the slow moving traffic to try and reach the car.

“Dammit.” Jongin mutters.

“ _I think it’s them, I think it’s them!”_

_“You’re right, I’m sure this is Sehun’s bodyguard’s car... Zitao is it?”_

_“Oh my gosh, I wonder where they’re going?”_

Jongin hears a scattering of conversations from girls surrounding the car. Tao’s windows are darkly tinted so there’s no way they can see inside but it’s disconcerting to know that they’ve been found.

Tao continues to drive the car steadily down the road. Even more girls are now walking behind them and the giggles are starting to increase. Jongin’s massages his temples and nearly cracks his head against the window when he hears the first familiar sound of a camera shutter.

The paps have found them.

The next thing Jongin registers is Sehun cackling like a hyena as what feels like hundreds of lenses press up against the car windows, flashing pouring light inside.

Jongin has no idea whether the pictures will turn out or not, but he props his elbow on the window ledge and holds his hand by his head just in case. Usually he’d take paparazzi in his stride but he’s just not feeling it tonight. He’ll put it down to tiredness although the sneaky part of his brain is waving its arms hysterically and doing a jig whilst screaming Kyungsoo’s name.

Tao rolls his eyes are the paparazzi practically throw themselves on the bonnet, but he never stops the car, only keeps it at a steady crawl in the traffic. The car is almost surrounded now by paparazzi and fan girls alike. “This is kind of your fault Jongin.” Tao huffs dramatically, swinging the car into a right turn and trying not to squash any screaming teenage girls.

“How?” Jongin replies grumpily, folding his arms in front of his chest and pouting. He ignores Sehun’s fake vomiting in the background.

“You’re not cute you—“

“Hush Sehun, I’m trying to speak.” Tao interjects. “You disappeared for ages and they haven’t seen hide nor hair of their precious little Jonginnie and his precious little bezzie mate Sehun so they’re all in riot mode.”

Jongin doesn’t get chance to reply because a loud beeping noise emits from the car dashboard along with a bright flashing light. “Oh. Oh dear.” Tao mutters. They’ve turned down a backstreet with less traffic so Tao puts his foot down, speeding the car up. “Maybe the fuel needs moving round a little mor—oh. Maybe not.”

The car engine stutters and coughs and it lurches forward in big jumps.

Sehun and Jongin share a confused look as the car stops completely.

Tao taps the wheel, his lips pouted confusedly. “Um... I think the car might have broken down.”

Oh crap, Jongin thinks, slapping his palm to his forehead. Sehun drops his head forward to the seat in front and groans into the leather.

Tao smacks him lightly “Don’t you dare slobber all over my seats you disgusting child.” He tries to rev the engine a few times, but succeeds in only making the car jolt a couple of times.

Jongin can already hear the steady hum of press and fans getting louder and louder in the background. They can’t stay here, the car will be entirely surrounded soon and they won’t be able to leave for the whole night. “Hyung, what are we going to do?” asks Jongin unsurely.

Tao glances in his rear-view mirror and takes in the mass of people drawing ever closer. “The only thing you guys can do is run for it. I’ll stay here, call for a recovery truck and sort myself out.” He pulls his phone out of the glove compartment and taps something in quickly. He turns the screen towards Jongin and Sehun and traces his finger across it.”We are here.” He points at a little red dot. “Take the first left of this road, then the first left again. That gets you back to the main street. There’ll be more people, but go any other way and you’ll get yourselves lost. Head straight for the Grand Palais and get yourselves inside as soon as you can. Security is strict but they should know who you are and they’ll stop anyone else getting in. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Sehun nods in confirmation, turning to look at Jongin. “Ready?” They both unclip their seatbelts, one hand on the car door. This is actually quite exciting.

“As I’ll ever be.” Jongin smirks and Sehun grins.

“3...2...” Sehun counts down.

“ONE!” They both shriek getting out of the car in lightning speed.

 The first thing Jongin registers is a voice among the crowd coming towards them yelling “IT’S THEM!”

The crowd screams in unison and breaks into a sprint, cameras flashing.

“Let’s go!” Sehun hollers and he and Jongin tear down the road as fast as they can, skidding as they round the first corner.

“Dammit— fan girls can—run.” Sehun huffs as he and Jongin continue to pelt down the back streets. Jongin chances a look over his shoulder just before they round the second corner and wishes he hadn’t. He doesn’t know what they’re feeding the kids these days, but they seem to have a lot of energy and a lot of speed.

“I don’t wanna worry you Sehun but they’re getting nearer.” Jongin yells as he tries to talk over the wind whipping his voice away.

“Well keep running then!” Sehun laughs and Jongin cackles back.

“I can see the main road!” Sehun hollers as they get closer. “Any idea which way we go?”

“None!” Jongin replies and Sehun rolls his eyes.

The cries of “Jongin oppa!”, “Sehun-ah!” and “Oppa I love youuu!” increase it pitch and volume as Sehun and Jongin finally hit the main road. They’ve got some ground between themselves and the fan girls but it’s a distance that can be easily closed.

They slide to a halt in front of a large tourist sign frantically looking for any sign of the Grand Palais. Jongin is briefly ashamed that this is his home city and he still has to follow tourist information boards, but the thought is quickly forgotten when Sehun jabs his finger at the map and yells “Grand Palais!” before taking off to the right.

Jongin catches up with him and the run in step, laughter ripping out of their lungs as they weave in and out of the crowds on the street. “This is fun!” Sehun laughs. “I feel like I’m in an action movie!”

Jongin tips his head back and looks black sky and the stars. “I know!” He responds, cackling. “WOOOO!” He yells, jumping over a stray cardboard box left in the street.

Both he and Sehun are absolutely exhausted and they have no idea how close they are to being caught by fan girls, but this is the most exhilarated both have them have been in a while so they’re going to enjoy it.

Sehun sings a vaguely recognisable James Bond theme as they continue their journey, suits messy and ties flying over their shoulders. A car horn peeps angrily at them as they sprint across the road and at last the Grand Palais is in sight.

They slow their steps into a trot when they notice that the stream of fan girls and paparazzi is still waiting impatiently to cross the road. Sehun is just about to jog up the stone steps of the grand building when Jongin suddenly stops him. “Sehun-ah. Wait.”

Sehun turns and bends forwards slightly, clutching his sides. “What _now?”_ he asks impatiently.

“We can’t—“ Jongin pants a little, his heart hammering in his chest making it hard to breathe. “We can’t just go in. The fans—the fans will know what’s happening and I... jeez I can’t breathe... I want to keep it private for my dad.”

Sehun looks at Jongin for a second, before pulling himself upright. The fans have just managed to cross the road and started to pick up their stride again, so they need to get moving. “The things I do for you Kim Jongin.” He laughs breathlessly. “Looks like one more mission for famous action heroes Kai and Reo.” He winks, before turning and running down a side street, Jongin hot on his heels.

Jongin laughs at the memory of their childhood nicknames and the games they used to play. His smile dulls somewhat when Sehun stops in front of what appears to be a long line of hedges.

“We’ve got to get in the back way, so that means under these hedges, over a fence and then through a back door.”

Jongin looks over his shoulder again and hears the sound of confused fans getting closer, so he grins before sharing a high five with Sehun and diving under the hedge.

There is a little bit of room between where the leaves start and the ground, but certainly not enough for two six foot something males to be crawling underneath them. Jongin swears he’s nearly inhaled a whole forest floor by the time he gets under the hedge, but he does get a laugh when he sees the way the twigs stick out of Sehun’s perfectly coiffed, blond again hair.

Sehun merely gives him a blank-faced look before turning and grabbing onto the fence behind them.

Jongin chuckles under his breath as they begin to climb.

“Oh , my trouser leg is stuck.” Sehun whines, waggling his leg frantically. They’re about halfway up the fence, which was deceptively tall, and Jongin is having a hard job smothering his cackles.

“Keep your voice down!” He hisses and Sehun glares at him when he detects the snigger in his tone. As much as Jongin would love to leave Sehun stranded there all night he has somewhere he needs to be so does the good thing and goes to rescue his friend. Jongin carefully slides across and leans down to unhook the tiny bit of Sehun’s trouser from the section of the fence. “Ew, your ass looks huge from this angle.”

“Um rude, my is incredible. I have fan pages _dedicated to my ass.”_ Sehun adds triumphantly as he and Jongin manage to swing their legs over the top of the fence and jump down with gentle thuds.

They’re both looking incredibly sweaty and messy, but it sure has been fun. They take a second to rearrange themselves as best they can (which isn’t very well at all) before starting a slow walk across the grass.

“SEHUN OPPA!”

Jongin and Sehun turn around only to be greeted with the sight of several fans and several photographers trying to climb up the fence surrounding the grounds of the Grand Palais.

“So much for not letting them know where we’re going.” Sehun groans.

Neither Jongin nor Sehun have to say anything to each other before they’re both breaking into a sprint again and making straight for an open door at the back of the building. The glowing light from inside makes the room stand out in the darkness and Jongin thinks this must be what the golden gates of heaven look like.

He and Sehun thunder up a small slope of perfectly manicured grass just in time to barge into the building and slam the door shut behind them. Phew.

Or not.

The next thing they know is that two pairs of hands have grabbed them by the collars and are pushing them forcefully against the door, and their hands are being tied behind their backs by a piece of large rope. People are yelling at them and Jongin can’t hear a word of what they’re saying, let alone know what he’s supposed to be saying in return.

He and Sehun are then told to sit on the floor, and they find themselves staring up at four very scary looking security guards.

On any other day, Jongin would be up straight away and remonstrating, but tonight of course is different. The adrenaline and the endorphins are still coursing through his system, and the whole situation seems hysterically funny.

He doesn’t laugh out loud, because that might make the guards angrier, but Jongin does bite down a smile.

Jongin hadn’t expected to be beginning his father’s mixer event by sitting tied up on the floor of a washroom with Sehun, but life never does throw up the normal.

He nudges Sehun softly and they share a sneaky smirk. No matter what happens in life, Jongin knows he always has his best friend by his side to go through it with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Message Madness - 100 Upvotes Special!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**WARNING FOR MY SENSE OF HUMOUR, CRACK, MILD SEXUAL HUMOUR, RUDE LANGUAGE, OT12 FT SOME EXTRAS AND COMPLETE AND UTTER GIBBERISH :P**

So. yeah. The Millionaire Matchmaker reached 100 upvotes. my first ever fic to do so. (lol watch now as someone cruel unupvotes it so it has less) but at the time of writing it has 100 UPVOTES OMG. i dont. i cant understand. it probably doesnt seem like a lot to some but honestly to me this story has been my proudest achievement to date and I love the fact that everyone else seems o have enjoyed it <3

this means this story will have 14 chapters (a nice number to round off on!) but I will continue adding more to Never Get Enough of You (the drabble collection connected to this!) i dont know when that'll be though as some of you may have seen im writing Take A Bite of My Heart Tonight (well more of it at least) 

please excuse the unedited mess, the bad humour and jokes that were hilarious at 2 am, and thank you thank you THANK YOU x100000000000 in whatever languages you can all speak because i feel so happy im bananas <33333

much love as ever, I hope you enjoy <33333333333

 

_You have created the chat group **Christmas Party!!!!!xxx** with Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing and ( **4)** others. _

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Hi guys! So it’s that time of year again! As always you’re invited to mine and Chanyeol’s Christmas party! This year’s theme is couple sweaters and Santa and his reindeer!_

                                                                                                                                                         

**Oh Sehun:**

                                _Santa and his reindeer? What the hell is that?_

 

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_It means that not only will you be wearing couple sweaters but one of you will be in a Santa hat and the other will be wearing reindeer antlers!_

 

**Wu Yifan**

_I would not be seen dead in reindeer antlers._

**_Byun Baekhyun:_ **

_You don’t have to be! Wear a Santa hat!_

**Wu Yifan**

_You’re missing the point._

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Oh don’t be so grumpy Yifan. You know Tao will love it._

**Huang Zitao:**

_Oh my gosh that is such a cute idea!_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_@Wu Yifan told you so..._

**Kim Jongin:**

_Guys it’s not that I want to be a kill joy or anything, but I’m in a really important meeting right now._

_And some brat’s changed my notification noise to Taemin saying ‘Soy un Dorito’ so everyone keeps looking at me. I am trying to run an internationally renowned business here and it’s kind of hard to focus._

 

 

**Oh Sehun:**

_B_

_U_

_L_

_L_

_S_

_H_

_I_

_T_

**Kim Jongin:**

_What?_

**Oh Sehun:**

_I can see you texting Kyungsoo under the table._

**Kim Jongin:**

_I’m allowed to do that, my text notifications are turned off._

**Oh Sehun:**

_Well if you cared so much about your business…_

_YOU WOULDN’T BE TEXTING KYUNGSOO_

                                                                                                                                               

**Kim Jongin:**

_I’m texting Kyungsoo because he’s my FIANCÉ. I care about him more than international stock markets._

_Hang on, why are you even in my meeting?_

_WAIT ARE YOU CHEWING GUM IN MY MEETING_

**Oh Sehun:**

_Meh, I was bored. Your secretary let me in._

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_To be fair, he is paying for my coffee for the next 3 months._

_It was a good deal._

**Kim Jongin:**

_B E T R A Y A L. Why do I still employ you?_

_I should fire you noona, you’re useless._

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Rude. I’m more useful than you._

**Kim Jongin:**

_:O HOW? ?? IM CEO OF A WORLDWIDE COMPANY._

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Yeah but you’re texting Kyungsoo under the table._

_I SEE U 2 BRUTHA_

_Also @Byun Baekhyun, me and Sooyoung would LOVE to come!_

_Thanks for inviting us!xxxx_

**Oh Sehun:**

_Kekeke this is so entertaining_

 

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_You’re welcome HyoHun <3_

_It’ll be great to see you both xxxx_

**Kim Jongin:**

_Ugh, I hate you both._

_I’m in a meeting._

_I’m trying to work out the percentage by which Germany’s stock market increased in the last quartile._

_Go away._

 

 

 

**Oh Sehun:**

_WELL MAYBE YOU’D FOCUS MORE ON GERMAN STOCK MARKETS IF…_

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_…YOU STOPPED MESSAGING KYUNGSOO_

**Kim Jongin:**

_I’M IN LOVE WITH KYUNGSOO I’M ALLOWED TO MESSAGE HIM._

_I just miss him a lot when I’m at work ok. :(_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Aww Jonginnie <3_

_I miss you too xxx_

_Love you :-*_

**Oh Sehun:**

_EW._

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Go away Sehun you and princess Lu are worse._

_I can literally hear him squealing in his office._

_Are you sending him pics or something?????_

**Oh Sehun:**

_OOH My GOD NO._

**Kim Jongin:**

_HE’S BLUSHING SO HARD :’)_

**Kim Jongin:**

_Also can we have dinner earlier tonight?_

_I’m really hungry :(_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Oh I put some chicken wraps in your briefcase!_

_I didn’t know if you’d be stuck in meetings all day or not._

_They’re in the sandwich box in the silver foil <3 xxxxxx_

**Kim Jongin:**

_Aww Soo thank you <333_

_I’ll eat them now. :)_

_L_ _I’d better go now… the Chinese finance minister just arrived._

_I’ll be home at 4 ish though <33xxxx_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_I’ll have a hot chocolate waiting for you_ _J_ _ <33_

_See you later, I love you <33333 xxxxx_

**Kim Jongin:**

_Love you more <333333 xxxxxxx_

**Kim Jongdae:**

_They are so gross I think I just vommed in my  mouth._

**Kim Minseok:**

_Jongdae! Leave them alone._

_You’re supposed to be doing the washing up._

_Why are you on here?_

**Kim Jongdae:**

_Well YOU’RE supposed to be doing the ironing._

_Why are YOU on here?????_

**Kim Minseok:**

_I’m WAITING for the IRON to WARM UP._

**Kim Jongdae:**

_OOH DEFENSIVE ARE WE???_

 

**Kim Minseok:**

_Kim Jongdae you have precisely 3 seconds to shut up._

**Kim Jongdae:**

_What if I don’t, huh?_

_Whatcha gonna do about it huh, punk?_

**Kim Minseok:**

_You know what._

**Kim Jongdae:**

_Fuck yes._

 

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Did they just--? Please don’t tell me they just—_

**Park Chanyeol:**

_Ok so I’ll admit Kyungsoo and Jongin were bad…_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Wait when did you get here?_

**Park Chanyeol**

_(since like, forever) …but that was really, REALLY BAD._

_Like I think I can taste my breakfast again._

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_IS ANYBODY ACTUALLY COMING TO THIS PARTY?_

_YOU KNOW THE WHOLE REASON THIS CHAT WAS SET UP?_

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Well yeah, me and Sooyoung are._

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Aside from Hyoyeon and Sooyoung, anyone else?_

**Park Chanyeol:**

_I AM!_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_-_- CHANYEOL IT IS OUR CHRISTMAS PARTY._

_OF COURSE YOU’RE COMING._

**Do Kyungsoo**

_As long as Jongin’s free, we’ll come!_

_I’ll get him to check his schedule when he comes home :)_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Thank you Kyungsoo._

_I’m glad one half of that relationship is reliable._

**_Oh Sehun_ ** _changed the chat name to **Oh’s Hoes**_

**Xi Luhan**

_rEALLY? Sehun I’ve taught you better than this :(_

**Oh Sehun:**

_You make it sound like you’re my father or something_

**Xi Luhan**

_Well now you mention it >.>_

**Do Kyungsoo**

_GROSS_

**Xi Luhan**

_SAYS YOU_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_ARE YOU COMING TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY OR NAH????_

**Oh Sehun:**

_SHOW ME IS YOU REALLY BOUT YOUR MONEY GIRL OR NAH_

**Kim Jongin:**

_ARE YOU REALLY BOUT YOUR MONEY OR NAH_

**Oh Sehun:**

_CAN YOU REALLY TAKE DICK OR NAH_

**Kim Jongin:**

_CAN I BRING ANOTHER BITCH OR NAH_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Kim Jongin. What happened to the Chinese finance minister?_

**Kim Jongin:**

_/poutpout/ I didn’t mean it hyung._

_The minister’s talking to Jihae now :(_

_I want to see you :(_

_I’m tired of all these meetings_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Aw I know Jonginnie :(_

_Only two more days then you’ve got time off. <333333_

_(also say hi to Jihae for me!)_

_(and apologise for not being able to go for coffee in ages!)_

**Kim Junmyeon:**

_Wow you people need Jesus._

**Park Chanyeol:**

_DON’T RUIN THE FUN GDI_

**Zhang Yixing:**

_Why are there all these notifications on my phone?_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_YIXING ARE YOU AND JUNMONEY COMING TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY_

**Zhang Yixing:**

_Did you know there are more bunnies in the world than people?_

**Kim Jongin:**

_Whoa, seriously?_

**Oh Sehun:**

_That seems fake, but ok._

**Kim Jongin:**

_Stop being a meme for goodness sake._

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Tbh, it’s not that far-fetched._

_I mean, rabbits breed like… rabbits._

**Oh Sehun:**

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW_

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Yah stop being sarcastic to your noona._

**Kim Jongin:**

_Can’t someone google that? I’m really curious now._

_Sehun google it for me, you’re not doing anything important._

**Oh Sehun:**

_I’M PLAYING NEKO ATSUME_

_I WANT A PHOTO OF RAMSES THE GREAT_

_HE KEEPS DISAPPEARING_

**Huang Zitao:**

_OH MY GOSH I LOVE THAT GAME!!_

_Have you got Tubbs yet?_

**Oh Sehun:**

_YES I HAVE HE’S SO ANNOYING_

_WHY IS HE EATING ALL MY SASHIMI_

_I SPENT 5 GOLDFISH ON THAT_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_TAO, PARTY?_

**Huang Zitao:**

_Oh yeah, me and Yifan are coming. :)_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_WELL WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER_

_Junmyeon ARE YOU AND YIXING COMING??_

**Kim Junmyeon:**

_Yes! But only if you stop referring to me as Junmoney_

**Kim Jongin** _changed the chat name to_ **$UHOE’S SUGGABABIEZ <3**

**Kim Jongin:**

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

**Kim Taeyeon:**

_Tiff and I would love to come Baek, thanks for the invite!xxx_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Taeyeon you are a saint. Bless your ability to just answer a question <3_

_And whatever you say Junma ;)_

**Kim Junmyeon:**

_I’m not even sure why I’m still here._

_Why do I associate with you?_

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Well I’m the one who pays your wages._

**Kim Junmyeon:**

_Fair enough._

**Kim Jongin:**

_And you have to be nice to me because I’m the boss’ babe ;))))))))_

                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Byun Baekhyun**

_SEHUN ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY?_

**Oh Sehun:**

_YES WE ARE NO NEED TO SHOUT_

_Why didn’t you just ask earlier?? Kekeke_

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Right so that’s everyone except Jongdae and Minseok_

_I’ll think I’ll ask later for them though._

**Oh Sehun:**

_Good move._

**Byun Baekhyun:**

_Ok. I’ll send out dates and times when necessary._

_Until then, I’m changing the chat name and I’m going offline._

**Byun Baekhyun** _changed the chat name to_ **Christmas Party**

 

 

 

 

 

**Kim Jongin:**

_Has he logged off?_

**Park Chanyeol:**

_I think so, he’s just gone in the shower._

**Kim Jongin** _changed the chat name to_ **KING JONGIN**

 

**Oh Sehun** _changed the chat name to SEX_ **YSEHUNSQUAD**

 

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Oh my god really?_

**Kim Junmyeon:**

_Why_

**Kim Junmyeon** _changed the chat name to_ **LETS LOVE WE ARE ONE <33333333**

**Oh Sehun:**

_Hyung, I know you’re gay and everything._

_And I’m gay and everything._

_And everyone on this chat is gay and everything_

_And I’m dating Xi Luhan and everything._

_But that was possibly the gayest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do._

_Ever._

**Kim Hyoyeon** _changed the chat name to_ **QUEEN HYONCÉ RULEZ THE EARTH**

**Do Kyungsoo** _changed the group chat name to_ **Kyungsoo’s peasants (except Jongin <3)**

**Oh Sehun:**

_WHAT??? THAT IS UNFAIR HYUNG_

**Kim Jongin:**

_< 333333333333333333333333333_

 

**Park Chanyeol** _changed the group chat name to_ **CHANYEOL’S FERRET CLUB**

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_What the hell._

_I think I preferred being Kyungsoo’s peasant._

**Kim Jongin** _changed the chat name to_ **Do Kyungsoo looks good ;)**

**Do Kyungsoo:**

_Awww <3_

_Right back at you ninibear <333333_

**Park Chanyeol:**

_Why does Kyungsoo turn into a teddy bear when Jongin’s involved._

_He’s evil_

_Like if anyone else said anything like that_

_We’d all be burning by now._

**Kim Taeyeon** _changed the chat name to_ **MY LIFE IS A BEAUTY <3**

**Kim Hyoyeon:**

_Taeng for your own safety stay out of this <333_

**Kim Jongin** _changed the chat name to_ **JONGIN HAS THE HIPS OF AN ANGEL**

**Oh Sehun** _changed the chat name to_ **OH SEHUN IS THE KING OF DANCING**

**Kim Jongin** _changed the chat name to_ **JONGIN IS THE GOD OF DANCING**

**Oh Sehun** _changed the chat name to_ **OH SEHUN HAS A MASSIVE NOODLE**

**Kim Jongin:**

_A MASSIVE NOODLE OMG_

_YOU JUST CALLED YOUR DICK A NOODLE_

_NOODLE_

_NOOOOOOODLE_

_NOOODLE_

_:’) :”) ;”)_

**Kim Jongin** _changed the group chat name to_ **SEHUN’S WIBBLY NOODLE**

**Oh Sehun** _changed the group chat name to_ **SEHUN HAS THE NOODLE OF A GOD**

**Kim Jongin** _changed the group name to_ **SEHUN’S NOODLE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO JONGIN’S SWORD OF PLEASURE**

**Zhang Yixing:**

_What’s so funny about noodles?_

_I like noodles._

**Zhang Yixing** _changed the group chat name to_ **< 33333** **Unicorns <33333**

**Kim Jongin:**

_You know what I give up._

**Oh Sehun:**

_fuck this shit I’m out._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	14. 1000 Subscribers Special - The Millionaire... Wedding Planner?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**why hello der its me ive been wondering if afterall these years you realisED THAT THIS FIC ACHIEVED 1000 SUBSCRIBERS ????////????/??????/??? because i did and i cried. this was my first fic to ever achieve that number of subs and i feel v v v v v vv emotional.**

**i apologise, because i wanted to write something better for this but i realised im gonna have to go away for a couple of days and i felt bad for leaving you all so long without something special. ALSO THE DRABBLE SERIES WILL STILL BE UPDATED I HAVENT GIVEN UP ITS JUST ON THE BACKBURNER OKKKKKKKKK <333 **

**theres so much i want to say but i cant find the words omg. just thank you thank you thank you so much for sticking with me and my fic and jongin and kyungsoo and my bad sense of humour and everything. thank you. you're all shiny shiny shiny stars who deserve every piece of love in the world. so im giving it to you. mwah. YOU ARE ALL MY NOODLE SKWAD BABIES OK MOTHER TEA WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER.**

**this was written v quickly and is completely unedited and unbetaed and unchecked through and was written while i was v high on feels and emotions so it probably doesnt make sense but jsut brACE YOURSELVES FOR UNECESSARY KAISOO FLUFF ok**

**also because you all knw jongin would get his dating advice from dramas he gon be tryin all them moves on ksoo you just kno it.**

**yah. much love, as ever, i'll see you v soon,**

**WAIT HOLD UP. kaisooaufest starts posting literally today and me and many other lovely authors have taken part so it would be lovely if you could check it out and give me/us lots of love. my livejournal is<http://teatox.livejournal.com> just in case you want it (obviously at reveals if you wanna know which fic is mine, though i figure many of you will guess!)**

**OKKKKKK so thats it all now, /raises glass of hells flaming liquor/ here's to another 1000,**

**many love loves from mother tea <33333333 **

 

 

 

The bathroom door clunks shut behind Baekhyun and Kyungsoo flops back onto the plush hotel bed in relief. 

 

Bridezilla is an understatement when it comes to Byun Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding has been a long time coming, but now the big day is finally here it seems no amount of planning was going to cover for the impending disaster that every wedding seems to bring. 

 

Since he’s been dedicated best man duties (for Baekhyun at least) it’s Kyungsoo’s job to ensure that everything runs smoothly, and that includes getting one groom to the venue on time. No mean feat with how long it takes Baekhyun to get ready. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs his eyes vigorously and tries to wake himself up. He’s been awake since six this morning, dashing all over the place to ensure that the last minute preparations are perfect. His job has evolved into more of a wedding planner than best man, but he’s always been ridiculously organised and a er for detail so it’s not like it was a shock for anyone to see Kyungsoo striding round in the early hours demanding that the fancy bows be tied perfectly straight on the back of every chair. 

 

He’s just about to fall asleep for a light nap (without crumpling his very expensive suit) when there’s a sharp knock on the door. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls himself upright and drags himself to the door, grimacing when he hears a nasal voice coo from the other side. “Come on, come on, open up!” 

 

“Good morning Mrs Byun.” Kyungsoo says, bowing and opening the door wide enough for Baekhyun’s mother to step through. 

 

“Good morning Kyungsoo!” Mrs Byun pipes, bustling her way inside. Her ridiculously oversized pink hat nearly pokes Kyungsoo in the eye as she passes, and Kyungsoo is relieved to spot Jinri entering behind her. At last, some normality from the Byun side. 

 

“Morning Kyungsoo,” Jinri smiles knowingly. 

 

“Morning.” Kyungsoo greets, not bothering to mask his eye roll as Mrs Byun marches around and inspects the hotel room. 

 

“Kyungsoo! Where is my son?” Mrs Byun asks, peering suspiciously at Kyungsoo. 

 

“He’s in the shower, Mrs Byun.” Kyungsoo says as Jinri stifles a chuckle. 

 

“Remind me again how she ended up as my daughter in law?” Jinri mutters lowly as Mrs Byun pays no mind to Baekhyun’s modesty and swings the bathroom door open with a loud shout of “Baekkie dear! Mummy’s here!” 

 

Kyungsoo can only sigh agitatedly and check his phone, responding to emails from cake bakers, florists and a vicar stuck in traffic on the motorway. A quick time check tells him the ceremony is due to start in an hour and ten minutes and the venue is at least a good half hours drive away. Baekhyun will have to conform to tradition and be fashionably late. “I never knew weddings could be this stressful.” He puffs, filling his cheeks with air and letting it out in one slow breath. 

 

Jinri chuckles and guides him to sit down on the edge of the bed with her. “When it’s your own, I assure you it’s much more fun.” She winks, patting Kyungsoo’s hair fondly. “I don’t envy you. Baekhyun is a lot like his mother and I know you’ve been practically organising this thing single handedly.” 

“I think it’s Chanyeol that deserves the pity. Baekhyun as a husband and Mrs Byun as a mother-in-law? Ouch.” 

 

Jinri laughs, a warm hearty sound that automatically has Kyungsoo’s lips turning up into a smile. “You are a rebellious one, Kyungsoo. I think that’s why I like you. You definitely win son-in-law of the year.” 

 

Kyungsoo blushes “Jongin and I aren’t even engaged yet.” 

 

“Yet.” Jinri adds slyly, eyeing Kyungsoo’s red cheeks. 

 

Before Kyungsoo gets chance to respond, his phone lights up again with a call from the florists. By chance, it’s also the exact same time Mrs Byun wrestles her way through the bathroom door (that hat really is ridiculous) and begins asking Kyungsoo about the seating plan in a rather obnoxious voice. 

 

Jinri senses the inevitable disaster and plucks Kyungsoo’s phone out of his hands, answering the call professionally and tipping her head in Mrs Byun’s direction. 

 

“Now Kyungsoo, about this seating plan…” 

 

“Yes Mrs Byun?” 

 

“Which members of the Park family am I sitting beside? I’m not fond of the grandmother at all, she can be ever such a snob. I will be sitting on a table with the other elder’s though, correct? It’s not that I have anything against Chanyeol’s sister— Yeonhee is it?” 

 

“Yoora.” Kyungsoo corrects. 

 

“Yes, her, it’s not that I don’t like her but she is one of the younger members of the family and I don’t think it would be fitting for her to be sitting with the more prestigious members of the family, so to speak.” Mrs Byun straightens her hat pompously. 

 

Kyungsoo can already feel the contempt rising in his throat but he swallows it down with a smile. “Of course not Mrs Byun. I assure you the seating plan is all in order and I’m certain you’ll find it a delight.” He coos, nodding a little patronisingly. 

 

Mrs Byun takes the bait anyway. “Ah, good. Right, well I must be off now, there are plenty of things for me to be organising. Coo-ee!” She calls before she flounces out of the room. 

 

Jinri appears seconds later, a smile on her face as she hands Kyungsoo his phone back. “I’ve pacified the florists— for now. I’d best go and keep an eye on… the mother of the groom.” Jinri says darkly, before she throws Kyungsoo another crinkly eyed smile and pecks him on the forehead in a motherly fashion. 

 

Relieved by the sound of silence, Kyungsoo throws himself down on the bed head first. 

 

He can feel the tension already starting to creep down his back and he’s sure he’s going to get a tension headache due to the pulling in his neck muscles. 

 

Kyungsoo’s phone starts to buzz again and he picks it up lightly. He checks the caller and answers it with a smile. “Jongin.” 

 

“The one and only.” Kyungsoo already starts to feel his limbs relax at the sound of his boyfriend’s answering chuckle. He hasn’t seen much of Jongin over the past few days thanks to all the wedding planning, and Kyungsoo has already diagnosed himself with Jongin-withdrawal. 

“It’s nice to hear your voice again.” Kyungsoo hums. “I miss you.” He’s not one to get this soppy normally, but stress does a lot for ones normal behaviour. 

 

“I missed you more Soo.” Jongin breathes over a sigh. “How are you holding up? Is everyone coping over at Camp Byun?” 

 

“Nope. Not in the slightest. The florists are complaining about something, the vicar’s stuck in traffic, Baekhyun still isn’t out of the bathroom, Chanyeol’s grandmother was complaining she wouldn’t be able to see anything if she’s sitting at the back and Baekhyun’s mother has just been in here organising and about seating plans so I’m a little stressed to say the least.” 

 

There is a small silence from Jongin’s end. “Wow.” He says after a while. 

 

“You could say that, yeah.” Kyungsoo huffs, massaging his temple with one hand and clutching his phone to his ear with his other. 

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Jongin starts, “You know the housekeeping cupboard on the end of your floor?” 

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo hums, not sure whether he likes where this is going or not. 

 

“Meet me there in five. You need Jongin therapy. And I miss you. But Jongin therapy is a better excuse. Sound good?” 

 

Kyungsoo grins at his dorky boyfriend. “Yeah. Really good actually.” 

 

Jongin drops the line in an instant and Kyungsoo shoves his phone in his pocket. “Baek?” He calls through the bathroom door. “I’m just going to see Jongin. I’ll be back in a minute!” 

 

“Surprise surprise!” Baekhyun teases through the door. 

 

Kyungsoo ignores him and heads out into the excessively air-conditioned corridor. Its mercifully empty, and he strolls down it leisurely despite the butterflies flittering in his tummy. 

 

As he rounds the corner, Kyungsoo catches sight of the cupboard but before he can open it himself the door is flung open and a strong arm wraps around Kyungsoo’s waist, tugging him inside. 

 

He’s about to scream but when the door clicks shut behind him Kyungsoo finds himself buried in a very familiar chest. “I just knew you were going to attempt something grossly romantic like that.” 

 

Kyungsoo feels the vibrations of Jongin’s chest as he laughs. “You know I always like to sweep you off your feet.” 

 

“It’s not meant literally, .” Kyungsoo huffs, but he smiles as he feels Jongin’s arms tighten around him into a hug. 

 

The cupboard is pitch black save for a tiny, cobweb covered bulb that gives a slight glow. It’s just enough for Kyungsoo to pick out Jongin’s features when he pulls back to look at him, and he’s relieved to see that he’s smiling too. “It’s only because I love you.” Jongin hums. “And it’s because I like seeing you blush.” he taunts. 

 

Kyungsoo gives him his best deadpan glare. “Why have you brought me to a grubby, cobwebby cupboard Mr Kim?” 

 

Jongin grins again and pulls Kyungsoo into him, settling the elder’s forehead into his neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Because,” Jongin presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple, his voice already having dropped to a quieter, more relaxing tone. “You sounded really rather stressed. You feel it too, your back is all stiff. And as I’ve mentioned previously, I am actually in love with you so I care quite a bit when you’re stressed. I’m here to make you feel better with unlimited Jongin-cuddles, which are the best variety of cuddles in the world, proven fact.” 

 

“Proven by whom?” 

 

“Me. I prove it every time I hug you.” Jongin says proudly, nestling his lips into Kyungsoo’s hair and rocking them back and forth a little. 

 

“I agree.” Kyungsoo sighs happily. He could fall asleep standing up as long as he was in Jongin’s arms. 

 

Jongin starts to hum a little tune, his hands soothing up and down Kyungsoo’s back until he feels the muscles start to loosen a little. 

 

Kyungsoo throws his own arms around Jongin’s waist, wishing he could bury himself under Jongin’s skin and not have to face this stupid wedding with warring relatives and bridezilla Byun. Jinri’s teasing ‘yet’ swirls round in his head and he allows himself a few seconds to consider what it would be like to call Jongin husband rather than just boyfriend. He likes the sound of it, even in his own head. 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t one to daydream for long though, so it’s not long before he’s breaking the comfortable silence to murmur “Why did you think cramping us in a tiny cupboard would be a fun idea?” 

 

“Dunno. I saw it in dramas a few times so I just thought… why not?” Jongin sounds just a little sheepish. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “You’re such a dweeb. It’s nice though, being away from everyone, hiding.” He sighs. “I probably should go back soon, though, I can’t let Baek get anymore freaked out.” 

 

Jongin nods. “I guess so. I think my Kyungsoo need has been sated for now.” 

 

“Must you make everything sound so ?” 

 

“Yes, yes I must.” 

 

“Why do I date you? Why?” 

 

“Because you looooove me!” Jongin coos like a child. 

 

“Unfortunately. Now are you going to give me a kiss and one last cuddle before I go?” 

 

Jongin answers with a smirk as he cups Kyungsoo’s jaw. 

 

Kyungsoo forgets how nice it is kissing Jongin sometimes. His hands always seem to fit so nicely on Kyungsoo’s body and their lips together like clockwork. Jongin kisses like there’s no oxygen in his lungs, like Kyungsoo is the only source he needs to survive, and it’s never anything short of breathtaking. His tongue knows just how to beckon Kyungsoo’s own into his mouth softly, his lips know how to press and pull and his teeth know how to nip and bite just perfectly. Kyungsoo will probably attribute this all to them being made for each other, but he usually leaves the mushy, romantic stuff to Jongin (maybe just this once he’ll give himself a break). 

 

Jongin separates their lips slowly, savouring the last second until their lips finally detach. “Was that a suitable enough kiss for his majesty?” 

 

As usual, Kyungsoo is a little light headed and weak at the knees and wondering how Jongin manages to stay so calm (if only he knew how hard Jongin’s heart was doing the conga in his chest). “Yeah. Satisfactory.” 

 

Jongin snorts at Kyungsoo’s tell tale blush, running his fingers across a strawberry tinted chubby cheek. “CEO’s don't do satisfactory.” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tucks his head under Jongin’s chin, signalling that the teasing is done for today and he wants one more cuddle. 

 

Jongin happily obliges and squeezes him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’d better go back and find Chanyeol actually.” 

 

Kyungsoo pulls back swiftly, nearly knocking Jongin’s chin with his head. “Find Chanyeol?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We lost Chanyeol.” 

 

“You lost Chanyeol?” 

 

“Yeah. Sehun’s looking for him now though, I’ll go help him in a minute.”

 

“Jongin seriously? You’ve lost one of the grooms!?” Kyungsoo is near hysterical again. 

 

“Sh, sh.” Jongin soothes, grasping Kyungsoo’s flapping hands firmly. “I promise, everything will be fine. Go and help Baekhyun.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks just a little incredulous, but he’s been with Jongin long enough to know that sometimes you just have to trust him. He has enough on his plate anyway. “Fine, fine. I seriously hope you’re joking though.” 

 

Jongin winces. “Only a little. We’ve got it covered though. We sort of know where he is.” 

 

“Sort of!” 

 

“Soo, go. I love you, ok? I’ll see you at the ceremony.” 

 

Kyungsoo gives one last doubtful shake of his head, before he turns and heads out the door. 

 

Jongin snatches up one of his hands just before he leaves and places a sloppy kiss in the centre of his palm. 

 

That pulls a smile up. Kyungsoo pokes his head back through the door. “I love you too.” He says, feeling slightly better as he sees Jongin perk up like a little puppy. “I’ll see you at the altar!” 

 

***

 

By the end of the day, everything turns out ok. 

 

Chanyeol is found (in a bush weeping over pictures of Baekhyun because he ‘can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be marrying this man’). 

 

Mrs Byun successfully gets her place at the elders table and is treated like a star seeing as she’s ‘mother of the groom’. 

 

Chanyeol’s grandma, the only member of the Park family under 5ft 3, gets a special chair at the front of the service. 

The vicar arrives on time, the flowers haven’t wilted and Kyungsoo manages not to mess up his best man’s speech. 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t look like a fool at his first dance, and now the floor is filled with other couples swaying gently from side to side, Kyungsoo and Jongin among them. 

 

“It’s been a good day.” Kyungsoo whispers, his forehead pressed against Jongin’s. 

 

“I promised I’d sort things out in the end, didn’t I?” Jongin says a little cockily. 

 

“I thought it was Sehun that found him though.” 

 

“It was, but as my loving boyfriend you’re supposed to go around telling everyone it was me.” 

 

“Yeah right.” 

 

“Sometimes I question if you really do love me.” 

 

“I love you far too much for my own good.” 

 

“That’s good, because I love you too.” 

 

“Always nice to know.” 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin are still the same bickering, married old couple (just without the marriage and the old age) that they always have been, and they’re still just as in love with each other as at the start. 

 

The future is bright for them, certainly, and if only they could see inside each other’s heads right now. 

 

They’d see the exact same picture, the exact same place, except this would be their wedding, their night and the time when they finally tie themselves together forever. 

 

It’ll come sooner than they think. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**why am i such lame fluff trash what even is that ending jeez tea**

[ **TUMBLR** ](http://kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

 

**[LIVEJOURNAL ik i linked this at the top but sssshhh](http://kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com) **

[ twitter](twitter.com/teatoxic)

 

 


	15. EXTRAS

**THERE IS MORE MILLIONAIRE MATCHMAKER GOODNESS TO BE READ!!!**

 

**THE SEQUEL IS A COLLECTION OF SHORT STORIES IN THE SAME AU AS THIS, BUT ITS ONLY AVAILABLE ON ASIANFANFICS**

**(some parts are M RATED)**

**CLICK[>>>HERE<<<](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1002138/never-get-enough-of-you-fluff-kaisoo-matchmakerau) TO READ**

 

 

 

 

 

**i hope you've enjoyed the story so far and would like to read more!**


End file.
